White Whale
by skyoflemon
Summary: William McKinley will be like any other school army brat McKenna Bringhurst has been shoved into. But trying NOT to fit in gets her mixed up in more Glee drama than any anti-social rural girl could handle. From stepping on Rachel's toes to frapping Quinn, McKenna can't seem to get anything right besides befriending a certain large-lipped blond boy...(Sam/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **So I'm really excited yet really intimidated to write in this fan base. I wrote this a while ago and had to revamp it so hopefully it's improved a bit. Anyway I hope it's a fun read and thanks for giving it a go.**

* * *

Swerving, Brittany rounded the nose of the old yellow truck at the intersection, missing it by inches. Horns blasted and brakes screeched. She screamed and pulled her car back into the correct lane shakily. With wide eyes she looked back through the rear window of her little car then at Sam who was grasping the dashboard on the passenger side next to her.

"Did you see that old farmer almost hit me?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing then replied, "Um, Brit, That was a two way stop. We were supposed to yield to the mainway. You kinda didn't stop at all."

Her forehead creased in confusion, "Oh. I thought that it was telling me that they had to stop..."

* * *

Mckenna threw the old Chevy truck into neutral, turned the key and let the engine die out. Sitting back she watched out the window anxiously as hordes of kids filtered through the parking lot towards William McKinley High School.

"Think you parked far enough away?" Teased the boy next to her. "We could park back at the gas station just off the freeway if you want."

Mckenna made a face and unbuckled her seat belt. "Don't tempt me Torri. Besides, you've seen how these Lima people drive. Can't have them dinging up my baby." She pronounced the 'i' in Lima with a long 'e'. The truck had to be the oldest car in the lot and it showed.

Grinning the boy opened the door and jumped out energetically.

McKenna sighed and pushed her door open, sliding to the ground. She was not nervous she decided, just not in the mood for first-school-day

drama. She adjusted the hem of her long, tight t-shirt she wore with her favorite trucker hat, the brim 'hick-housed' into a point. Her baggy jeans had so many holes in them that if she hadn't stitched the weird little random patches onto it they would probably fall into a pile on the ground. This would leave only the belt and an unnecessarily large _Decepticon_ themed belt buckle.

Torri reached in the open bed of the truck, pulling out two back packs. McKenna noted he wore the same as he always did, standard guy outfit: jeans and a t-shirt over his broad shoulders.

He handed one of the packs to her as she met him around the side and he started towards the building. When he noticed she didn't move he went back and began to drag her by the arm. He was all of six feet 2 inches tall, dwarfing her 5 foot 3 inches, he had obviously stolen all the height genes in the family.

"Come on Mckee, don't start acting your age on me now. It's just another new school Sis." Allowing herself to be dragged Mckenna frowned her rebuttal. "Not only that, but they're two weeks into it already. Pecking orders are already set by now and there's only room at the bottom."

"Hey it's my senior year how do you think I feel? At least the football coach said I can try out for the team still." Torri led the way through the cars.

"Technically it's my last year too." Mckenna murmured.

"That's your own fault for graduating early. Besides, you still need a ton of elective credits and Dad said you had to do something else too besides eat pitch all day playing soccer or hermit up in the art department. I don't see why you don't join the choir or band."

Rolling her eyes Mckenna snorted. "Ok, so I know you've never been in a school choir in your life. It's always one person trying to out-sing the other and who can play teacher's pet the best. It's like all out war of the prima donas."

"Well you could do guitar. You should really do music McKee, you love it." Torri suggested as they neared the front of the high school.

"Maybe." she considered and left it at that.

It was a long walk and they earned more than just one scrutinizing glare as people passed by them. When you were new at a school you might as well be on fire and don't count on anyone throwing a bucket of water on you, they just want to watch the flames.

A group of red, white, and black uniformed cheerleaders made no attempt to hide their giggling and pointing at her as she passed their car. "Grunge is dead." McKenna heard one of them jeer.

Grinning she looked at Torri who smiled back, "It's vagrant redneck style I thought." she said snootily.

He shook his head and reached over to slap the brim of her hat down into her face, "At least you subdued that mane of yours." he teased.

Mckenna pushed back a stray strand of hair that had escaped what could barely be called a bun at the nape of her neck. It had always been a honey blonde with darker undertones that were sheltered from the sun. It went down to her waist if it was permitted to hang in it's loose waves and natural tight curls at the ends. It was totally impractical but she shrugged.

"Hey I'm going to make you a sweater for Christmas out of it someday." she returned.

As they joined the rest of the river of students flowing into the front doors, some turned to look at them with unabashed curiosity. Torri didn't seem to care and he scanned the crowd with satisfaction. "Yeah, there's some decent looking girls here. I think we're good."

"Oh brilliant well everything is fine then." Mckenna chimed facetiously and pulled her class schedule out of her side bag to study it.

"K well, I've got to go this way but I'll meet ya for lunch ok?" Torri rubbed the back of his closely shaven head subconsciously.

Mckenna smiled and nodded, then she reached up for a hug. He bent down and lifted her off the ground, swinging her dangling legs from side to side.

"Oh I'm going to check out the team right after school so don't ditch me." he put her down and added, "Take care of yourself."

She nodded and watched him go, his head bobbing above most of the others so she could see him until he turned a few hallways down. She knew she didn't have to worry about him. He was naturally likable and probably pretty good looking and that's what counts in high school anyway. Sighing she began to walk to where she hoped her first class was. She had found them all when they had visited the Principal, the Friday prior.

Now, maybe it was nerves, she was unsure. Pulling out a map and looking lost was just asking for trouble so she just walked casually in the direction she hoped was correct.

Turning a corner she bumped shoulders roughly with a dark haired girl with large brown eyes. "Sorry." they said in unison, but the girl's expression went from customary civility to, for lack of a better description, 'what the heck is that?' as she assessed McKenna.

Then suddenly the girl gasped as two passing boys sloshed a red colored slushie onto her front. Some of it splashed onto Mckenna's shoulder who had began to walk again.

' _Great'_ , McKenna thought, ' _I already bear the community mark of the geek.'_ She stopped and turned to the other girl who had borne the brunt of the attack and was now wiping at the front of her strangely patterned sweater and short skirt.

' _Scotty dogs, she has scotty dogs on her shirt.'_

Before Mckenna could ask if she was ok the girl scurried off with a look of horror on her face.

Brushing off the slushie residue from her own shoulder, Mckenna continued back down the hallway.

So first she had computers; second math; third period physiology then a free period which she hoped to fill with soccer. After that was lunch then two free periods she had to use for art credits. *At last she found the room number for her first period, took a deep breath and walked in confidently.

There seemed to be no teacher up front but the long tables of computers were almost filled by the average tech nerd.

With a casual smile on her face Mckenna headed for the closest empty seat. It was second to the end of a row. On the inner side sat a weird looking kid with frizzy red hair and glasses who frowned at her approach. On the outside seat, an Asian girl, probably Korean. There were blue streaks in her dark hair and she looked like she was swinging a little goth style with her creepy black doll dress. The girl tried to avoid eye contact with her as McKenna stepped up to her. Yes she was used to this, and the shunning was almost comforting in its consistency in every public school she had been to.

Pulling out the chair she said formally, "Hi, mind if I sit?" she stuffed her bag under the desk and did so without consent.

The boy spoke up. "It's taken actually. Besides, shouldn't you come back when no one's here to case and rob the room?"

There was a ripple of giggles from the rest of the kids.

Mckenna shrugged. "Well I forgot my ski mask today so I guess I'll just sit in on the class. You may want to put your phone out of reach though, sometimes I can't help myself."

The response was sporadic but there were a few giggles at her remark as well. He just glared at her but the girl spoke up, barely. "You can sit here. No one is sitting here."

Mckenna nodded her thanks, even though she had already sat down.

A pasty looking man entered with a laptop under his arm and a scowl on his face. He went to the front and began to plug cords onto the laptop and switch on an overhead as the bell rang.

"Ok you all did decently on the last coding assignment but there's going to be a huge difference between chapter two and chapter three so please pay attention..."

He turned around and caught sight of McKenna. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"McKenna Bringhurst, I just transferred in?"

"From a bad 90's music video." came a disconnected voice from somewhere in the room. Everyone laughed and the teacher raised his hand and shushed at them. "Quiet or I'll do the weekend quiz right now."

He raised an eyebrow and picked up an attendance sheet.

"Yes I see. Well you do know this is advanced computer systems right? It's not how to use word or excel and what to do if angry birds won't work."

The giggles were more controlled this time.

"Yes that's alright, we're supposed to be covering HTML, Java Script, CSS, and angular library stuff. Web development right? I'm more of a plants vs. zombies person anyway." McKenna assured him.

Clearly surprised he looked at her for a moment then nodded, "Ok then. Let's get started. Hats off please and I'll bring you the assignments you've missed during the lab section."

The girl next to her was still looking at her in surprise and McKenna gave her an awkward smile. When the bell rung again, the class lurched for the door.

The girl McKenna had sat next to jogged to catch up with her as they spilled out into the crowded hall. "Hey thanks for helping me with that algorithm analysis." she said with a shy smile.

McKenna nodded, putting her hat on slightly crooked. "No problem, you almost had it anyway." "Tina." the girl introduced herself.

"McKenna. People call me McKee though if three syllables is too inconvenient."

"McKee, ok. See you tomorrow." And she melted into the crowd abruptly.

The next two classes, math and physiology, went almost about the same. Still comforting as it followed the same pattern and rules every transfer had. Almost relieved, she had no partner in physiology and could work as fast as she wanted. Before lunch she had a free period and she was to visit the counselor to decide what to do with the remaining periods she had to fill.

The soft spoken lady with obvious OCD kept glancing at her with a nervous smile, as if mentally taking note of every surface McKee was touching.

"So you have four required classes and three open right McKenna?"

"Yes Ms. Pillsbury." McKenna confirmed.

"And you've gotten most of your graduation requirements from online and night college courses. That is ambitious."

"Benefits of being a army brat, spare time and cheap online classes."

Ms. Pillsbury only smiled graciously, fingering at her red hair repetitively.

"So you'll be with us for the remainder of the year?" she moved on.

"Yes. Unless we get invaded or something then the army kinda takes liberties." McKenna tried to joke.

"Oh." Ms. Pillsbury said with an unsure smile. "Well it looks like you're all set but William McKinley requires you to be involved in so many hours of extra curricular activities along with your electives. What are some things you like to do? Sports? Art?"

McKenna sighed, "Um I like soccer, I play some guitar and sing a little."

Ms. Pillsbury's face lit up. "Sing? On you'll have to talk to Mr. Scheuster he's our glee club director and he's always looking for new members. They just went to regionals last year actually and if they do well this year they could go to nationals in New York."

McKenna tried not to cringe and put on a half smile. "Oh yay."

Writing furiously, Ms. Pillsbury wrote down a list of classrooms and names then handed it to her. "You're welcome to go sit in on some of these classes and speak to the teachers. Oh and those pants, I think they're borderlining our dress code so please go over that. Welcome to McKinley High." she offered McKenna a hand which she took, then Ms. Pillsbury lathered her hands in sanitizer as the girl left.

On the list, McKee scanned it until she got to Coach Beaste's name for coaching girl's soccer and followed her nose to the physical education area of the school. The concentration of sports uniforms and letterman jackets began to increase and she knew she was heading in the right direction. Passing the pool and weight rooms, McKenna looked around for the obscure office door. A large row of windows showcased a plethora of trophies shining on their shelves. That must be it. She stuck her head in the open door.

"Hello? I'm looking for Coach Beaste…" she began as she saw a stern woman with short blonde hair leaning back in her swivel chair talking on the phone.

The woman's eyes narrowed on her and she put her hand up for silence.

"Yes? What do you mean no refunds on your 3500 deluxe cannon? Forget it, I'm going to leave a very nasty review on your website you degenerate."

She slammed down the phone with gusto, not looking back up at McKenna she snapped.

"Try the the top of the beanstalk getting sock extensions now get out."

McKenna was shocked but took the hint and spun around to flee only to collide with someone behind her. One of the most perfect faces in the world was looking down the front of her Cheerio's uniform that was covered in whipped cream from a frappuccino sandwiched between them. When her mesmerizing almond eyes looked back up they were smoldering like krakatoa.

"Wow. I am so sorry…" McKee began, scrambling to back up but the spilt drink had sloshed onto the smooth floor and her feet flew out from under her. Instinctively she grabbed at the nearest object which happened to be the cheerleader's shoulder, pulling her down as well. Now the coffee had spilt completely all over.

"What sort of idiot are you?" The girl demanded in a surprisingly soft but scary voice.

McKenna finally managed to get up and tried to help the girl up but the girl knocked her hand away.

"Really sorry, I didn't see you. At least it wasn't a slushie right?" McKee pushed a smile.

"A slushie? I'm the captain of the cheerios. I don't get slushied, I give execution orders and if you're not gone by the time I count to three…"

"No need to count. See ya." It was a pathetic retreat but one she was happy to be alive to make.

Behind her she heard the stern woman calling from her office. "Is that you Fabray?"

McKenna continued to search until a basketball player pointed to a towering, burly woman entering the girl's locker room. The talk was short and Coach Beaste only glanced up from her football play book at McKenna a couple of times.

"You'll have to earn your place on the team ok? I've talked to your brother already so I understand why you're late trying out."

Soccer had been McKee's life since 5th grade and she had always had coaches that had encouraged and inspired her. She was apprehensive about Coach Beaste in her comparisons to her predecessors. Still, if she could indulge her ancient instinct to run around and kick a ball she was willing to give her a try.

So far she was giving the first day a solid C+, and that was still passing...


	2. Chapter 2

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **This is kind of the second half to the Bringhursts' first day so I wanted to put it up with the first one. Any comments/corrections I'd love to hear. Thanks!**

* * *

Sitting on the top of the waterfall of stairs leading down into the commons, McKenna arched her back, letting the sunlight warm it. From there she could see the mixing of the students as they interacted with each other. She told herself it wasn't creepy to observe, she was just a people watcher. It was interesting to see their actions and imagine what they were thinking.

She recognized the group of cheerleaders who had commented about her style that morning talking to two letterman jacketed, husky guys. The girls would burst out in loud fits of giggles, earning the attention of those around them which they were probably completely aware of.

At another table she had found Tina sitting with a couple of other kids, she had what looked like a mini-boom box and music on the table by her. This made McKenna think she might see her band at the next period.

With sudden force, the brim of her hat was pushed down again over her eyes and she squawked.

"Thanks so much Torri." She tipped her hat back up as he sat down next to her. She opened her sandwich bag and began to eat. "So how'd it go?" she asked him.

He sank his teeth into an apple and pushed his arm in front of her. Two girl's names with numbers had been written in ink on his forearm, one after the other.

"Oh gosh. Already? If the list gets all the way up to your shoulder I'm not driving you to the hospital for ink poisoning." she shook her head, trying to hide a smile.

He shrugged. McKenna wasn't surprised, her brother had a personality that just drew people to him and the biggest clincher was that he was truly a genuinely nice guy. His crazy good looks didn't help anything either. McKenna supposed she wasn't that bad herself but it was amazing what a weird outfit and quirky tongue could do to repel the average guy.

"You got nothing?" he asked unassumingly.

She shrugged and shook her head.

"Good," he said, "I didn't want to get some guy's blood on my shirt today."

"Which reminds me, I did manage to collect some samples of native food though." She pointed to the slushie and frappuccino stains on her shirt.

"Oh and I got myself on the bad list of the head cheerleader by dumping her coffee on her and taking her down to meet the floor."

Halfway into his sandwich, Torri worked his words around the chewing.

"Oh yeah? Quinn Fabray? Hottest chick in school."

"Ummm, probably. I hate to tell you when she finds out you're related to me even your charm on steroids won't get you a date." she said.

"No problem, she's not my type really." Torri shrugged. "I think I'm over cheerleaders anyway."

With a puzzled laugh McKenna prodded her brother.

"The _debatably_ hottest chick in school isn't your type?"

"She's a maneater." Torri explained sagely. "Dates for status and for the love of collecting the heads of those she conquers. I leave those sorts to the kamakazi types. There's a guy on the football team whipped over her."

"You're here half a day and you already have the football team telling you about their ...lack of love lives?!"

Oh he was so irritating! He just laughed and they drank from their water bottles.

"Oh I wasn't the target on that slushie strike though." she pointed down into the commons. "They were going for that girl down there in the 'I heart NY' shirt, she was wearing a bow tie sweater and plaid skirt earlier though."

The girl was sitting at a table at the bottom of the stairs talking to a boy dressed in tight red pants and some sort of designer jacket.

Torri nodded, "I can shushie you if you feel left out."

Which of course earned him another look of sisterly disdain.

Suddenly there was music echoing through the commons and several other boys and girls appeared out of nowhere, all wearing the 'I heart NY' shirt and singing and dancing. McKenna and Torri just watched in mid chew. It was like one of those flash mobs, no, a flash musical.

The kids were actually pretty talented but it seemed the whole crowd witnessing it was having a problem getting past the shock value.

"Is that guy in the wheelchair rapping?" McKenna managed to ask quietly with impressed curiosity.

"I think he...no, like, 5 of the guys down there are on the football team." Torri apparently thought it would answer her questions in some irrational way.

After some elaborate choreography and a Broadway class ending the performers froze, the pride and expectation clear on their flushed faces. The absent applause, almost rejection was given in cold silence and the crowd began to go back to their lunches awkwardly.

Torri and McKenna looked at each other.

"I think this is going to be an interesting year." McKenna tried to speculate regally.

Torri raised his eyebrows and took a textbook out and started studying. McKenna looked back at the mulling singers, they were clearly surprised at the lack of reception, scanning the crowd in disappointment. McKenna counted over a dozen singers. Tina, who was one of them, was in her computer class and Quinn Fabray. Which actually surprised her that 'Helen of troy aka Attila the Hun" girl would be involved in anything of that sort. She didn't recognize anyone else but the slushie girl.

' _Very interesting._ '

The lunch hour went fast after that and she left to go to the band room. The class was just getting settled in and McKenna walked up to the female band teacher and they chatted for a moment.

"You do play an instrument?"

"I can read music. I'd like to play guitar. My brother taught me." McKenna offered.

The teacher shrugged, "We do have a couple guys on guitar but the more the merrier."

Her name was Mrs. Winkleman and McKenna was beginning to really like her.

McKenna nodded and the woman smiled. "I'll show you the basics at the end of class. Can you sit tight until then?"

"Yep. Thanks a lot."

McKenna went to sit down in the top row behind the rest of the kids. With a plop she sat down and listened through a short calendar schedule and a travel waiver lecture.

Ms. Winkleman began passing out music in large packets around to the 27 students there in the orchestra.

By then the director was back up at the front calling for attention. "Ok. That is not the music for the whole year, it is for 'Les Mis'. Also for those of you accompanying Glee music come get their selections so far after class."

By the end of the period, McKenna had met with the other guitarists who were first on a list to move big equipment for practices such as percussion sets.

"We don't have to move them today as the Glee club will be in the auditorium." Ms. Winkleman informed them. The others left but Mckee asked if she could stay there and practice since she didn't have a final class yet.

"Ms. Winkleman, do you have a spare guitar? I'd like to go over some of the music just in case someone gets sick or whatever." She asked and the woman nodded, pulling out a hashed guitar case and giving it to her.

"I'm sorry, the guitars are the most...abused. This one's probably the most playable. Do you have one at home you'd want to bring?"

McKee shook her head. "I just play my brother's."

A man with curly blonde hair and a friendly face walked in as Ms. Winkleman was going out.

"You're in the auditorium today right?" she asked him.

"Yeah we're doing some choreography stuff for some numbers." He opened a cupboard door pulling out some papers.

"Good." said Ms. Winkleman. "I just have a student who was going to use the room to practice for 6th."

The man, who couldn't be older than midish 30's, nodded without looking up.

"Of course. Um if any of the Glee club come in here looking lost, would you tell them we're in the auditorium?" he called over to McKenna who said "Sure."

Ms. Winkleman left just as the boy in the wheelchair rolled in, almost running over the man's foot.

"Sorry Mr. Scheu. Do you need any help?"

"No I got it Artie. Let's go."

And they went back out into the flow of the hall. McKenna knelt to open the case. "You could use a bit of duct tape…"

The guitar inside looked in worse condition than the case. It had gum stuck inside it's sound chamber and interesting if not crude words scratched into the wood. What was that smell? Peanutbutter? Someone had put rubberbands on the pegs and a belt tied to some string acted as the strap. A large, peeling sticker that read 'Led Zeppelin' was slapped across a deep scrape in the wood like a bandaid.

"Well, guess you're name is Jimmy isn't it? You could use some duct tape too..." McKee strummed it's out of tune strings. "Jim the crap guitar."

Two girls in Cheerio's uniforms walked into the room smiling and talking. One of them was a tall blonde with wide eyes and the other a fiery looking Latina. Both had high pony tales that swished as they turned their heads.

The blonde one looked around the room in confusion. "Oh no, Mr. Scheuster isn't here. I think he had to move to Canada for that black market toblerone smuggling thing I was telling you about." she said with a completely serious face.

McKenna spoke up, surprising them both as they hadn't seen her in the corner. "Hey guys, he's in the audi..."

The dark haired girl cut her off, "Auditorium. Oh yeah I forgot." she finished, looking narrowly at McKenna and turned to pull the other girl out who was smiling in interest at her.

The bell signaling the start of the last class of the day rang without McKenna being disturbed.

Her fingers began to fall into a comfortable and simple blues progression Torri had taught her. From the music she had seen, the guitar line was pretty easy.

About 5 minutes later a boy with pale blonde hair that fell to the bridge of his nose turned in through the door. McKenna looked up as he noticed her and gave her a quick smile, his prominent mouth the focal point of his attractive face. She recognized him from the spectacle at the common area.

"Um, if you're in glee they said you're meeting in the auditorium." she said, looking back to adjust the guitar on her lap better.

"Yeah thanks, I know. Just getting my guitar." he pointed to a guitar case on the floor by the wall.

"Right sorry." McKenna said.

The boy had picked up the case and was starting towards the door and looked back over at her.

"Fighting it out with the old strings huh?" he grinned.

McKenna let out a laugh and nodded, "Yeah, to the death but I'm confident I shall prevail, against this particular inanimate object."

The boy kept his grin but scrunched up his face at the awkwardness of her words and turned to go out the door.

"Nice pants." he called back as he left.

McKenna went back to practicing but kept a half smile on her lips.

The final bell rang and McKenna had the instrument set back as it was and practically bolted out the door, heading for the nearest exit.

The building crowd was now far from her mind as she could only think of one thing: Going home. Out into the bright sunlight she oriented herself and turned to the parking lot and started the long walk to the car. Other kids pulled out with the same enthusiasm, freed from their temporary incarceration, almost running into each other in the process.

There had been only one major blunder that had happened in the day so McKenna felt satisfied. Then she groaned as she remembered what Torri had said about staying after for football practice. That could take hours! She sighed and turned back to the high school, dragging her feet once again.

The smiling faces of the other students as they passed her going to their freedom made her jealous. Thankfully, she had the attention span of a peanut so the gloomy mood was forgotten and she was almost cheerful as she thought of finding the art dept.

As soon as she stepped into the room, she knew she would make it her final class. The smell of the paints, mediums and other materials was familiar and comfortable. A teacher came out from a back room and McKenna introduced herself explaining her situation. Soon she was happily working on make up projects, completely oblivious to the rest of the planet.

Three hours later, stiff hands but glowing face she was leaning over a large paper sketching when the 'jumpstart' came. Practically falling off her stool she looked back at Torri who caught her arm, steadying her.

"You jerk!" she went to swat at him but he caught her hand.

"Hey watch the pencil. I could press charges." he laughed.

"Dead men don't talk!" she threatened him. "I know exactly where I'd stash the body. In the library with one of those teen vampire books opened. Even if you started to stink more than you already do, no one would even notice you're dead for months!"

He actually looked freshly showered and glowing. He obviously had a good day at practice.

Almost reading her mind he nodded. "Yep on the team. I think I gave the quarterback a run for his dinero! But they have me on as a receiver right now."

"Great, I'll help you practice by throwing a tennis ball at you in the back yard and call you Spot." She turned back to her sketch.

He looked down at her drawing and said, "You're going to do it huh? You've decided to hermit up in here again. Total relapse. And even with the crap they call art nowadays McKee, this is pretty bad."

Shrugging McKenna said, "If it's my final year, why not? I like it."

"Mom and Dad want you out doing stuff McKee. Interacting."

She turned to him. "Look I'm doing soccer and band, I even almost have a friend or two. I've been interacting! It's been an interacting frenzy!"

Torri smiled at this, glancing back to the sketch, "That's pretty nebulous. Come on I'm starving."

"Nebulous, I'm impressed! Now we just have to teach you to sit in a chair."

As they were walking through the eerily empty halls now they heard music echoing.

"Sounds like...Journey." Torri strained to hear.

Shaking her head McKenna corrected him. "Sounds like glee."


	3. Chapter 3

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **I'm sorry I didn't outline the A/U. I have taken a lot of liberties and I use a lot of different story lines from the show and shove them in here and at my whim. So some things that are happening may be from different seasons or out of chronological order to canon. I think I even have Sam the same age as Rachel and Quinn who are juniors at this point. Thanks for being patient and thanks for the review!**

* * *

In the corner booth, a few of the glee club were all packed together. A waitress came to the table balancing an enormous platter laden with plates. The server began to hand out their orders and the group eyed their food hungrily. Kurt sat next to Blaine who was next to Puckerman. Brittany and Santana were sandwiched in the middle and Rachel and Finn rounded out the other side.

Although they lost placing in regionals the previous year, the experience had blurred the social lines that had separated them previously. Before their association in Glee Club, this collection of popular girls, jocks, and outcasts sitting together at a table would have been as likely as appetizing food in the school cafeteria. It had not progressed so far as to them associating outside of school so much, but this was a special occasion. Rachel was fitting the bill and no one in their right mind said no to a free dinner at Breadstix.

Finn groaned as Rachel rubbed at his shoulder. Relenting about the football practice earlier, he shook his head. "It's like I couldn't throw the ball far enough that this new guy couldn't catch it. He's batman in cleats." he flinched as Rachel worked at a knot.

"Yeah, you could tell Beaste was in heaven. Ten bones says she gets put in jail for harassment by the end of the year." Puck said, stuffing his hamburger into his mouth.

Rachel settled back down to her salad, eyeing it with scrutiny.

"Well, you have a fantastic voice Finn and will be bringing home a concert choir trophy at the end of the year. That's all that matters. Are these romaine tomatoes?!" she ended with wide, fearful eyes, the subject derailing slightly. "Anyway! Competition is healthy and it pushes us to rise to be the stars we dream to be!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

"Or in our case, sink like rocks." threw in Santana between her french fries.

Blinking, Rachel frowned in deflation at Santana's pessimism.

"Well, while it IS true that we…"

"Washed out." Brittany interjected helpfully.

"...did not place as we had hoped to in regionals last year," Rachel refused to abandon the sinking ship of the subject. "I am confident that we will win not only regionals this year but also nationals!" Again, her energy built as she spoke and Finn smiled. He really enjoyed her positive attitude and her leadership, even if it slid into bossiness and impracticality here and there. He wasn't the only one that appreciated her ambitiousness, Blaine smiled and Kurt even clapped in approval.

But Santana was not to be discouraged from her cynicism.

"Well you are off to a good start to undermine our chances Berry. Adding your little musical to our work load and bringing one of the enemy to spy on us." she nodded over to Blaine who blinked innocently.

"No no no, I'm here about the musical. Since it's open auditions, I can be be in it even if I go to Dalton."

"Exactly." Rachel hurried on, "That is why I called this meeting. Not to talk about regionals but to discuss our production of one of the most amazing musical theater pieces of all time! Les Mis."

"I've never heard of it." said Noah cluelessly and as if he couldn't care less.

Brittany leaned over to him, "It's a christmas play where they wear rollerskates and try to escape from Australia as nuns." she misinformed him with confidence.

Shaking a french fry aggressively Santana said, "It's a waste of time."

"It is just what we need to keep our creative juices flowing and give us some inspiration to be real winners this year! And it won't hurt my application for NYADA singing a main part..." Rachel rationalized, her long brunette hair pushed back with her favorite headband, "Look, I just want to set out the outline for the perfect role arraignment...suggestions."

"Isn't that up to Mr. Scheu and the other teachers to decide at auditions?" Finn asked with confusion.

Rachel shrugged. "I keep running notes on each person in glee club. Their vocal strengths and weaknesses as well as their performing characteristics. I think I have a fairly good idea of who would be good in what role."

Santana just rolled her eyes. After thinking about it for a minute Finn nodded, "I guess you're right, besides, if there was anyone else that could sing, we would know it right?"

"So do you have any roles for me and chubbers here to get some face time? We're all practiced up on any lip-locking scenes you may have."

Santana said snidely as she looked directly at Finn.

Finn's face froze and Rachel, still riding her wave of enthusiasm was looking through a notebook, "I was thinking more of the tavern wife or prostitute number #2 for you Santana."

She said it not with spite but with naive logic.

Finn couldn't believe she hadn't caught Santana's blatant blurt about his and her intimate past together.

With a desperate cough he looked back to Rachel, "So when do we have to do this?"

"First week of December we open...I'm so excited! Everything is going just how I imagined it this year!" She giggled.

* * *

Sixth period was definitely the zen session of the day. After three days of awkward, new-kid-in-school stress, McKenna sighed happily as she always did, slouching on the rickety stool in the art department. It was Friday and she let the stress drain from her fingers onto the paper she was sketching on. The art teacher had let her take some liberties as long as she was using the tools they were assigned for the week, he usually let them 'marinate in creativity' as he would said.

To say she zoned out here would be putting it mildly. Her mind often took complete vacations as she drew. This school was, on the cover, a carbon copy of other US schools she had been shoved into and jerked out of over the years. But there was something particular about this school that she could not put her finger on yet.

She was humming softly to herself when noise from the doorway across the room brought her head up. The hour had long passed and the halls were emptying of students excited to go home for the weekend. Torri had a game he was dressing for tonight so McKenna could leave anytime she wanted or stay to watch the game.

Stretching she debated internally. Going home sounded good and Torri said he could catch a ride with someone else. But her parents weren't home and she wasn't sure that their rural house wasn't haunted yet. Sighing she decided to stay but she needed some nutritionally empty snacks from the vending machine to hold her over so she cleaned up her work area and stood up to go. Pulling her shoulder strap over her head, she headed out into the hall. She almost ran straight into Tina who was carrying some music stands coming around a corner. McKenna shook her head, she had to start paying more attention.

"Wow, sorry!" Tina said.

McKenna grinned. "No problem pooch. Where are you going?"

"Pooch?" Tina blinked at her, adjusting the heavy music stands.

"Here," McKenna took a couple from her. "Can I help ya?"

Tina nodded gratefully. "Sure! If you don't mind. I'm going to the auditorium. They're doing the musical tryouts and somehow I got stuck with hauling stuff as usual."

Following Tina, McKenna said, "Oh cool, what musical?"

"Les Mis?"

McKenna made an 'oh' with her lips and the girls made their way through the halls. She remembered that announcement from band now.

The clunky combat boots McKenna wore echoed through the emptying school. She wore a jean skirt that came just above her knees and a fitted, zip up hoodie with furry, stuffed toy ears sewn to the hood of her own creation.

She turned to Tina who seemed to be distracted by her thoughts, "So how did a high school get the rights to do Les Mis?" she asked her.

Tina shrugged, "You don't know Rachel Berry?" she asked like the name explained everything.

McKenna shook her head.

"Well this girl is one huge mess of OCD and Narcissism and she can sing too. I think she will actually make it to broadway someday. Even if it's by brute force. Anyway, the rumor is that she's written the composers and producers since she was 9 and they've given her special permission when the restraining order didn't go through because she's a minor."

Tina turned into the open doors of the auditorium and McKenna followed. A few students mulled around in the low house lights.

All auditorium's smelled like this: a aromatic cocktail of years of paint, glue, plywood, the burn of spotlights and starched costumes.

Walking down the incline towards the stage the girls sat the stands down in the orchestra pit.

"I never saw any notices for the tryouts…" McKenna said, looking around. She was surprised at the low number of students waiting to try out for such a name as Les Mis.

Tina nodded. "Yeah, for someone as good as Berry, she's super paranoid and insecure. She put up the flyers, just in places no one would ever see them or wouldn't care. Mostly in the library where they keep the actual books, boys bathroom, math lab and volunteer center. They did announce it the first couple days of class, right after Principle Figg's weird 'welcome back to school' speech that puts everyone to sleep and no one understands him on the PA anyway. Not that it would matter. Everyone who can really sing and cares is in glee club. I'm surprised they're even holding tryouts." She said the last part with a scoff.

McKenna looked at the stage in silence as she listened.

Les Mis was one of her favorite stories. One that the adaptation to a musical hadn't ruined it but brought it to life. She felt like she was teetering on a decision. She needed one more activity to satisfy her graduation requirements and this was an opportunity that would probably never come again.

The magic of being in theatrics appealed to her just as much as anyone even if she hated to admit it. But drama was just that, drama. She had never fit in with other thespians in past schools and always felt that the friction of competition strained any friendships made.

She also thought too much, she knew that.

Glancing at a group of newcomers, the blonde guitar boy caught her eye as he and a couple other of the glee club members entered the room.

Remembering his unique, warm smile, she pulled her hoodie off her head.

"I'm going to try out." Her own sudden blurt surprised her as much as Tina.

She looked at McKee with raised eyebrows. "You're in orchestra aren't you McKee? They conflict don't they? Besides, tryouts are halfway over."

An ear piercing whistle brought everyone in the room's head around to Mr. Schuester who was standing behind a table set up in an isle in the middle of the auditorium.

"Everyone who is going for a lead please go to room 35 across the hall and check in. Someone hold Brit's hand in the hallway so we don't have to have the police search dogs come in again to find her...Chorus people just stay in here and we'll get ya in and out quick. Oh, please hand in the forms you filled out to Mrs. Keer who's sitting on stage right there." he projected then sat down.

Joining him was the critical looking woman from the trophy room. Also Ms. Pillsbury smiled sweetly as she sat down at the table. Obviously they were the casting panel.

McKenna shrugged, "Yeah. I'm trying out." she confirmed.

Tina looked worried, "McKee, you should check with Mrs. Winkleman maybe."

"Look, I'm going to go for a lead. If the dice are loaded like you say then I have nothing to worry about. I won't stay for a chorus ok? Besides, I'm 3rd in line to play guitar anyway. I'll have to bring my homework to do on performance nights just to stay awake."

She looked over at the exiting glee clubbers as they left the room feeling a little bit of apprehension suddenly eating at the edges of her enthusiasm. Swallowing she started to follow the group walking out the door. Then she paused and looked back at Tina.

"Are you coming? Aren't you in glee club?"

"Oh I already checked in and stuff...um, good luck." Tina offered almost in pity.

In the hall, two of the cheerleaders, the tall blonde and the dark haired girl leaned against room 35's doorway.

"Excuse me." McKee said brightly as she scooted around them into the doorway. They looked at her oddly like someone would a stray puppy wandering in the school.

She came in the room where two ladies were taking papers and talking to each student with familiarly. There didn't seem to be a line or instructions of any kind so McKenna sat down in a chair against the wall and waited for the crowd to die down. Rachel Berry came in talking loudly to none other than Quinn Fabray. McKenna slouched down in the chair as if it would help her blend into the background.

"I think with your brushy alto, Cosette will be a little bit of a challenge but don't worry Quinn, I'll work with you on the high notes…"

They all seemed so focused and excited no one noticed McKenna sitting quietly. The group the blonde boy was in consisted of two other guys now and she could hear them talking about the game tonight as they walked back out of the room. After almost a good half hour, the last of them left the room. McKenna stood and went to one of the ladies who was marking something on the papers she had collected.

The woman didn't look up at her so she cleared her throat, "Um hi. I'd like to try out."

The woman throated, "Hmmm?"

"Do I need to fill out something? Like a paper or something?" McKenna asked, absentmindedly twisting her long hair.

The woman straightened up and looked at her.

"What? Oh, the chorus is in the other room sweetheart."

"I know, I wanted to try out for a lead." McKenna smiled.

The woman looked confused.

"What was your name?" she asked.

"McKenna Bringhurst."

The woman's brow furrowed as she eyed a paper.

"I don't have your name down. Have you spoken with Mr. Scheuster? This production is being done on the glee club's budget so he has to give the ok."

Shaking her head, McKenna frowned.

"Go talk to him sweetie." The woman said dismissively and looked down.

All the others had gone now and McKenna thanked the woman and headed back to the auditorium. It definitely was the strangest tryouts she had been to. A line of probably 15 students sat up on the stage, each in turn got up and sang a line from one of the songs in the musical. A quick, 'thanks' from the panel of three at the table moved the progression quickly. This must still be the chorus tryouts, McKenna thought and she started to walk over to the table of teachers.

The last person on the stage finished and Mr. Scheuster stood up again, his voice echoing.

"Ok, look for the casting that will be posted on Monday outside of the music room. Good job everyone."

Mckenna blinked, that was, fast. She started to step up to the table which was surrounded with people when Scheuster called out.

"Oh, everyone for leads on stage please. All other questions please wait."

The glee kids began to climb to the stage and McKenna shrugged and followed them. Tina waved at her weakly from the other side of the stage and McKee grinned back at her, crossing her eyes which brought a smile to Tina's face.

Again, she felt invisible as the group amassed, talking to each other and laughing. McKenna was content to be patient and stood at the back near a drum set she began to examine casually.

She was startled when someone touched her shoulder and she turned around.

"Excuse me band kid." said Rachel intensely, "Could you tell the brass section to please try to stay in tune on the reprises and half cadences? It really dampers my coloratura. I know it's usually only one person but really this is important and I need a strong horn sound on the crescendos."

A couple of the other glee members looked back at her including the blonde boy who gave her a smile of recognition. McKenna blinked then started to reply when Rachel's name echoed through air and she grinned giddily and ran onto the stage. Confidently, the girl introduced herself and then sang masterfully a show tune. Then she sang a section of the solo for the character Eponine which was obviously the role she was going for. Her voice was awesome and she sang with emotion and moved around the stage smoothly. She had a edgy pop sound to her well trained voice. After she was finished she was instructed to sing a duet with a boy named Finn. They were obviously dating or something close to it judging from the way they smiled with adoring eyes at each other.

The others were called next. No one for the same part, as if it had been decided already.

The blonde boy walked out when they called his name, 'Sam'. McKenna smiled at this then quickly caught herself. He seemed cool, that was all, she told herself and stopped her thoughts there.

Tina was right, every one of the group could sing and perform well. McKenna felt the intimidation pressing on her when the last of the glee kids, Kurt, finished singing with another boy with black hair the leads for the revolutionaries.

Scheuster spoke up, "Ok. We've gotta wrap it up so the guys can make it to the game. Thanks and we'll see ya Monday."

Everyone began to disperse. McKenna looked over at Tina who shrugged. Taking a breath, McKenna walked out onto the stage and said as confidently as she could.

"Um, excuse me! I'd like to try out too?"

She drew only the attention of a few of the departing kids. Kurt who stopped in front of Sam and a girl named Mercedes turned and made the others look back at her too. But at the table, Mr. Scheuster was speaking with . The other woman was rubbing her head like she was nursing a migraine.

"Mr. Scheuster?" McKenna elevated her voice, "I would like to try out please."

The Glee director brought his attention to her as Ms. Pillsbury pointed at McKenna. It seemed the whole auditorium turned to look, the chatter dying down completely into an awkward silence.

Mr. Scheuster looked at her strangely, as if trying to recognize her then came to himself and said, "Oh, um. Sorry, we are finished. I didn't see that we'd missed anyone. Did you miss the chorus section?" He was looking down on a list.

Ms. Pillsbury leaned over whispering in his ear.

"Um no, I wanted to try for a lead?" McKenna was beginning to realize the dynamic of the situation now. Tina was right, the vocal talent really was mostly in glee and it seemed that few others bothered to try to enter the bubble of their activities, unless it involved an unexpected slushie.

McKenna's statement got a giggle from someone and a few sympathy smiles from the rest.

The stern blonde woman leaned forward, cutting Scheuster's reply off.

"You look like you walked off of an anime cartoon, not like you're here to seriously try out for what is surely going to be the most pathetic disaster of a production ever performed in history young lady."

Nodding McKenna laughed along with the rest, "Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't know about the tryouts until they started."

A few heads turned to look at Rachel who was sitting in the row of seats behind the panel's table.

"What?" she said obliviously.

"So, you want to try out for a lead role? Aren't you in Mrs. Winkleman's class? You look familiar?" Mr. Scheuster intervened.

"Yes." Said a voice behind them and Mrs. Winkleman came in with her arms folded across her chest walking up to the teacher's table.

Nodding to her, Mr. Scheuster shrugged, "Well orchestra schedule is conflicting so, sorry...what was your name?"

Mrs. Winkleman bent over to speak to him in a normal voice, making it hard to hear from the stage. McKenna blushed and she felt guilty for not asking her teacher first now. The four adults spoke quietly to each other for a moment, leaving her on the stage shifting nervously as the other students began to murmur again with muffled laughs. This was probably not as good an idea as she had thought, she began to inch off to the safe cover of the curtains, resolved to never step foot in the room again.

"Let her try Mr. Scheu."

McKenna turned at the statement. It was Sam. A couple of the others including Tina nodded. Mr. Scheuster looked from Mrs. Winkleman and a smile spread across his face.

"Mrs. Winkleman said that if you make it she'll accommodate you...what part are you going for?"

The band teacher took a seat in the audience, her face unreadable. It took McKenna a moment to catch up and she shook her head to focus.

"Um I like Eponine, but any you think I would fit." As she said it she saw Rachel gasp.

"We've found our Jean Val Jean!" said Kurt sarcastically and everyone laughed.

Mr. Scheuster put his hands up, shushing the crowd, "Ok well um, do you have something you could sing for us then? We're really short on time…"

"I didn't bring any music for accompaniment, but I'll just do a capella if that's ok? Do you want something from the musical?"

"Um, why don't you do something else, variety you know." Mr. Scheuster said.

"Ok, this is Standchen, by Scheubert." McKenna shrugged. There was a collective groan from the darkened crowd.

She took a breath and felt the silent introduction in her mind then let the music out. The sound floated and flowed through the air sweetly, touching each note melodically and movingly. The low murmur in the auditorium dropped off. Everyone stopped and listened in stunned silence. The dynamics of each tone rang like a violin's hollow resonance as McKenna sang the German song.

She hadn't heard anyone do a classical song but it was the only one she could bring to memory at the time. Even Rachel, leaned forward in her chair, her mouth slightly opened. Everything about the song and voice pulled in the senses and as the last few notes hung in the air there was quiet.

Mr. Scheuster cleared his throat, about to speak but someone started clapping, Tina. Then more joined in. The applause only lasted seconds as Scheuster raised his hand again for quiet.

"Alright. Ok. Thank you. Um…" he seemed at a loss.

The stern woman stood, her face set.

"Do you know any of the songs from the play...musical, whatever?"

McKenna nodded.

They directed her to sing a couple of the varying songs and she did so but they cut her off after only a few bars on each.

Mr. Scheuster finally stood up and called out, "Ok that's great, again, casting will be posted on Monday. Have a good weekend everyone."

Mr. Scheuster called and instantly he was flooded by the glee members surrounding him, talking over each other and looking back at McKenna. Mrs. Winkleman, who had come down to the pit called up to McKenna. Giving Sam a quick wave she moved down to where her teacher stood expectantly.

"Mrs. Winkleman…" she started.

"I am very disappointed McKenna. I let you in the orchestra with the strict understanding that you would commit to doing your best for us." she said calmly.

Looking down sheepishly, McKenna nodded.

"I know. I couldn't give you one good reason why I did it. I'm sorry. Is it too late to blame it on harebrained teenagehood?" she scrunched her apologetic face up.

To her surprise, Mrs. Winkleman's eyes did soften and she stepped closer.

"Well, given what I just heard. I am kind of glad you did do it. Yes you should have told me, but talent like that should be shared. Like I said, since you probably will be cast, I will let you do some make-up work, but I want your commitment for the rest of the year. That means no glee club. I know you need the extra curricular arts credits and I'll help you with that. But please speak to me first before you go head first into something like this again?"

With a humbled nod McKenna smiled, "Yes Ma'am." came the automatic military response.

"Good. I'll see you next week." She left McKenna alone but relieved.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow that was long. I wasn't very happy with this chapter but I had to get a lot of stuff in there. Thanks baring with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Thanks to everyone putting up with my horrendous typos/punctuation sins.**

* * *

Sentenced to the pit, McKenna setup the layout for the orchestra for the coming week. The band teacher also teased her about upsetting the glee-boat but her hidden smile told her she was proud of her as well. McKenna had sung her whole life, mostly indulging in classical or jazz genres but allowing the rare musical to worm its way into her heart. The insinuation that it was faux pas to try out for what was posted as an 'open try-out' just didn't make sense to her. But then she remembered Rachel Berry's expression of almost violation and she began to feel like she had indeed trespassed on the girl's proverbial private, artistic property.

From what she had gathered, the glee club was a very tight knit group. Like a family. And if someone barged into it uninvited it would obviously stir up some mixed feelings. McKenna skipped over the thought that this may be the only possible way of getting to know Sam better. Why she found him interesting she couldn't put a finger on but she had a feeling it would be impossible to find out anyway.

"Try to think first before you do something stupid." She said to herself as she closed her locker an hour later. Registering late sentenced her to a locker in an out-of-the-way wing of the school and she did not see anyone from the auditorium. Which again was ok with her. She had a self diagnosis of social-anxiety and preferred the quiet of her own thoughts after a long day of having to make eye contact and conversation with other people.

Leaving the books she wouldn't need for the weekend, she pulled her bag over her shoulder and moved to the doors of the school. The chill of the evening rushed past her as she went through the exit. It must be after 7 o'clock. She pulled her hoodie up, her long hair falling down either side of her neck onto her chest. Pulling out her hand held gaming console she began to walk towards the lit football field.

"McKenna?"

The voice brought her head around immediately. Sam was walking up to her as the doors of the school closed behind him. She stopped as he caught up to her and she tried to keep the look of pleasant surprise and nervousness off her face.

"Hey Sam right?" she asked warmly.

He looked back at the school from her a little awkwardly, "Hey yeah. Um, so what was that?"

McKenna blinked again, deciding that he wasn't saying it as a challenge but more as someone who genuinely wanted to know why she had walked into the glee house and cooked a toaster pastry. That didn't make any sense.

She had an idea of what he wanted but she couldn't help her inborn cheekiness, "What was what? Oh, that's a nasty place they call a High School. Where they indoctrinate you into thinking that creamed beans won't kill you. I advise you steer clear of it."

Instead of the laugh she had hoped she would get from him, he looked even more confused. ' _Strike one'_ , she thought and frowned.

"Oh, heh, no I mean, you have...a great voice." he complimented her genuinely.

Had he been looking for her? The sudden idea made her more nervous. Happy nervous?

"Thanks, well, I like to sing." Yep she was nervous and again repressed the urge to facepalm herself.

"I guess I'm just surprised that, you know, you're not in glee club or something. You should be." Sam relented.

Shrugging, McKenna replied, "Oh covering popsongs and trying to dance all sexy really isn't...something I do in public. Maybe when I mow the lawn."

This time she got a laugh from him, "Well, I think you could do one of those talent search shows and be famous or something. A lot of the people in glee I think could." he seemed to be relaxing a little.

She couldn't help herself and grinned, "No no no no, I want to do something fun like be a tower crane operator or a cranberry farmer."

He laughed again, "Oh, illusions of being taller huh? You could probably pull off the hip-boots. Is that a CS?" he pointed to the forgotten console in her hand and she had to look back at it to remember.

"Yeah, I have to play it after I get super nervous."

"You were nervous? You didn't seem nervous." he said.

"Terrified." she bit her lip.

A contagious smile spread on his face, "I remember when I first started here, I'd get all sarcastic too. Do dorky impressions. 'Cut me Mick.' " The last phrase he did with a horrible Brooklyn accent.

"Rocky?"

"Yeah! Most of the time people don't get those." Sam was taken back.

Mckenna shrugged, "Rocky's one of my favorite films." she admitted. "'If you wanna dance, ya gotta pay the band, if ya wanna borrow, you gotta pay the man. Come on, gimmie some money.'"

"And I thought I sounded bad." he shook his head. Sam looked in the direction she had been heading, "Were you going to the game?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I have to give one of your more severely concussionized players a ride home, so I'm stuck here."

"Oh," he began, looking as though he had something else he was going to say then decided against it, "I'm going that way too."

"Aren't you on the team Sam? It seems you gleekers have a lot of stuff you all do. It's impressive."

He smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, but my shoulder's injured. Well this is my last game I have to miss, I can play at the game in two weeks. So you like football?"

McKenna's face soured before she could stop it and he caught the expression.

"What?" he asked as they began to walk down the sidewalk to the stadium.

"Well, I'm more into international football, Soccer. This, how you say, american football is like watching a train wreck complete with time stoppage whiplash." She winked at him before she thought better of it.

Cheesy, she knew, at a time like this she just figured it was who she was and if it weirded someone out then it's better to find out now.

' _Consider yourself warned blondie_ ' she said to him silently.

But he didn't seem uncomfortable, he did however counter, "Hey, I play football, this football!" he defended with a half hearted and unexpected shoulder bump which sent her flying.

"And I'm sure you rock the tight pants and mouth guard…" She stumbled to recover.

' _Ugh, did I just say that?'_ She flinched.

He reached up and flicked one of the fuzzy ears on the hoodie and laughed, "And you can say that because you're wearing...what exactly...is that..?" he squinted at the ears.

"Yes," she sighed, "I'm a rehabilitated teddy bear poacher. I've paid my debt to stuffed animal society and am no longer a threat to their little textile bodies." she blurted.

This time he laughed for a while, she tried to keep her face straight but she giggled too.

"You're pretty weird aren't you?" he concluded honestly with a smile.

"Probably." was all she could come up with as they entered the filling stands.

She climbed up to the top, surprised when she saw him following, but he didn't sit down on the cold, metal bench as she did. His gaze was directed towards the cheerleaders who were collecting on the track lanes that framed the field.

One girl, Quinn in particular was walking up to the others. She was the one he was looking at. Something in McKenna's chest began to settle and sink. She swept a frown away from her face quickly and said, "She's a hottie."

Sam looked back at her surprised, then back down at Quinn who was stretching and talking to Santana and Brittany.

"Oh, you...like...girls? I mean that's cool you know." he assured her.

McKenna almost snorted, "Um, no. As friends, they're ok. But I think girls, especially teenage girls are super annoying."

Now he definitely looked confused but McKenna hurried on, "I mean, they start getting needy, paranoid, wanting you to buy them stuff…"

His faint smile returned and he flopped her ear again, "Definitely, completely...really weird."

"Don't get too close. My doctor says it's contagious." she put a strand of hair in between her lip and nose to make a mustache.

His smile was so cute, she'd be weird all the time if it kept him smiling.

He began to turn back down the stairs, "Well, I'd better get going. Nice to talk to you McKenna." he said as he went back down to the opening in the fence to the field and stopped to talk to the cheerleaders as he passed them.

Sighing McKenna refused to go back over the conversation. That ship had sailed and she would just see what came of it.

' _Flames, lots of flames, capsizing and sinking._ '

She had never been the type to dote on a boy. Not lately. It occupied too much precious time and brainpower. She had found it was easier to just dispense with the expectations and hope early, and just take what was given to her. She could be happy with a humorous acquaintance with Sam. After all, he was in an up and coming show choir and would spend most of his time with others there. She also had her plate full with her activities and homework, and home life. So it seemed this is where the road ended with this one.

She shifted to get her math book out and began to occupy her mind with the numbing equations, blocking out the game in front of her.

* * *

"Mr. Scheu," Rachel leaned over his desk, her eyes intense and her voice solid, "I have worked a long time for this. We had it all planned out. You can't change everything."

She was backed up by Mercedes and Kurt who murmured their agreements. "Look guys, it was part of the terms...they wanted open auditions and I can't just ignore what we heard today." the curly headed man tried to reason with them.

"I've put my heart and soul into everything I do. This is my life! I work hard in glee, I will do the same for this! You don't know anything about this girl. If she's reliable…"

"She looks like she's on psych-meds or should be to me." Mercedes added.

Mr. Scheuster coughed, "You want this to be a good performance don't you? Don't you trust me to make the right decision?" he asked.

The lack of immediate response was answer enough.

Rachel looked hurt. He knew she was, it had taken these two an hour to get her to come out of the bathroom stall after the auditions.

"Look, if you do this, I don't think I can face coming to class either." she stammered dramatically.

Mr. Scheuster shook his head, "Now Rachel. Don't be like that. Take the weekend to think about it. It's not as bad as you're making it."

"We agree Mr. Scheu. This is very important not just to Rachel but to us. We will stand by her." Kurt said seriously.

Rachel was almost in tears again, "Please Mr. Scheu. Don't take this away from me."

* * *

Monday came too quickly. McKenna made a mental note to herself to make time for an oil change as she shut the hood of her truck after examining the mucky dipstick. Torri was already ahead of her talking to some girls as they headed, yet again, for _the building._ She could only tag along with him for so long she knew then she had to get her own friends.

Trudging along she somehow found her way to her classes. Tina wasn't there so McKenna felt extra isolated. Suddenly she remembered the castings should be posted. When lunch came she found Torri and told him she would be back after looking at the list and he nodded, wishing her luck.

Trying to walk quickly in a long skirt made of parachute material was proving very difficult and she finally came to the music department in time to see a large crowd gathered around the bulletin board. There was no directed attention to what would be a list, it must not be out yet. All of the glee kids and some others were talking excitedly as they waited.

McKenna stopped across the hall, letting her eyes wander over the posters for different clubs and the homecoming dance in a couple weeks. Her credits would all be satisfied with this play so she didn't have to worry about joining anything else.

She had gone to one homecoming dance but figured if you had gone to one they would all be fairly similar. Maybe not in her case though...a story for later.

Glancing back over to the crowd she spotted Sam who was talking to Quinn. She held herself very distracted with her nails and a file, making him exert extra effort to keep her attention. Torri had said she seemed to be a very smart, slightly snotty girl. He had adopted a strict code against dating cheerleaders because it seemed they were like butterflies, never happy with the flower they were with at the time and always eyeing the next. Yeah, she never let him live that analogy down. It was true though, many girls seemed to not appreciate what they had when they had it. But what did it matter when you were 17 anyway? McKenna wanted to enjoy being a teenager and was in no hurry to grow up. What was the rush?

The woman she had talked to at the audition came out of the music room, instantly getting mobbed by the group of giddy high schoolers. She struggled to get to the bulletin board and hurriedly skured the paper with a thumbtack and retreated.

It was like black friday at the mall. McKenna half expected someone to get trampled. Most of the faces were bright and ecstatic. Only a few walked away with clouded or sad expressions. The glee group stayed around, patting each other on the back and the girls jumped up and down hugging each other.

McKenna began to step over as the crowd dispersed but as she walked up Artie, Brittney and Santana's eyes followed her. McKenna began to wish she would have just skipped the next class to come and look but she forced a smile and inched closer to where she could just make out the names:

Artie-Jean Valjean, Mercedes-Fantine, Javert-Sam, Thetenars-Mike and Brittany, Cosette-Quinn, Eponine-Rachel...

McKenna barely scanned the rest of the leads, disappointment hit her like a slap in the face. She was angry. She had always been a good sport about castings and was never overconfident, except now. Maybe it was because of who she failed in front of. She was angry with herself for being upset like the prima donnas she had always been critical with.

' _Oh man, I am one. I'm acting all nuts.'_ She groaned inside.

At the very bottom of the alternate chorus list her name grabbed her eye but she turned and walked away quickly. She didn't even know what an alternate chorus was.

The play would be incredible with this selection and the teachers obviously felt it had the most synergy or...whatever the stupid word was.

She passed through the group without making eye contact with anyone, schooling her face to look impassive. Restraining the ridiculous feeling to kick an innocent garbage can, she walked back down the hall towards the outdoor common area, the pressure of tears suddenly, irritatingly trying to erupt. Behind her the crowd began to forget her already. Only Sam's eyes followed her until she had turned the corner.

She went to band slightly late, after finally calming down and putting on a cheerful face. Ms. Winkleman must have known what happened but didn't mention it.

Instead McKenna began to learn her guitar part in the music she would not be singing. She'd be ok she decided.

At the end of the period she told Ms. Winkleman that she would rather be in the orchestra than chorus. Hesitantly, the woman nodded, it was McKenna's choice and she was happy to have her.

Most of the class had gone by the time she had gotten 'Jim' the guitar back into tune and was playing a quick song she'd learned on the internet. Mr. Scheuster walked into the room and he paused when he saw her plucking away.

"Hi McKenna." He said and walked over to the piano, setting down his bag.

"Hey Mr. Scheuster." she said with a smile that stung her inside. "Sorry I'm just leaving."

She began to pack up her guitar. He watched her until she headed for the door but he stopped her, "Hey, the rehearsals for the musical start tonight. I'm excited to have you in it." he said genuinely.

McKenna's smile almost broke but she shrugged, "Oh, yeah, I was going to ask you about that. I think, I think it's going to be more complicated than I thought to do band and that together. I'll have to drop it, if it's not too much trouble."

His face turned a dull shade of disappointed. He knew her true feelings and she hated herself for it but her pride was definitely getting the best of her.

"I wish you'd reconsider. You have a, an awesome voice. I wish you would join the glee club." he finished just as Rachel and Finn came in, arm in arm.

A sudden feeling of calm came over her and she smiled again, "I think I would have a lot of catching up to do. You guys are awesome and the last thing you need is someone gumming that up. I've gotta go finger paint now." she concluded and walked to the door.

"Congrats guys!" She said to Rachel and Finn.

She meant it, or she wanted to mean it.

Out in the flow of the hall she let a deep breath out.

' _Seriously over that.'_ she thought when a hand grabbed her arm and she was pulled to the side of the hall.

"That's messed up." Sam said shortly.

Ugh the last thing she wanted was his sympathy or pity.

She looked away with a sigh, "Mr. Evans your lack of subject definition is driving me crazy. Are we talking about the pathetic amount of cheese on the cheesy rolls at lunch or the nominations for president?"

"McKenna, you know what I mean. You should have gotten a lead." he was so serious, she liked his smile better.

How come she couldn't get him to smile like Quinn could?

She slapped herself emotionally and shrugged, "I don't know, I think they picked the right people for it. You'll be amazing as an obsessive mean cop. Just don't fall on me in the orchestra pit k?"

He blinked at her, "The pit? You're in the chorus though?"

"Oh um, yeah I guess I'm doing the alternative and playing in the orchestra." she informed him adjusting the strap of her bag slightly.

He had the Mr. Scheuster face, disappointed, "Come on. Don't do that. That's like, exactly what Rachel would do if she didn't get what she wanted."

There it was. Someone said it. And the truth that she was bitter about it tasted all the more sour since _he_ had said it. He knew nothing about her nor cared and here he was lecturing her about good sportsmanship. She needed to calm down, she could handle this like a semi-mature woman.

"I know. And if it was just that I think I could just go with it. But, I don't think I wasn't very considerate of Ms. Winkleman, to do that without telling her first. And probably, now that you mention it, Rachel for that matter. She obviously feels really strongly about this and I'm glad she got it. Really. She deserves it."

There, blame it on other people. Good move. And from the thoughtful look on his face she thought he was buying it.

"Are you going to join glee club then? We could really use another voice. New York?" he tried.

McKenna glanced in the doorway at the group all sitting in their chairs and talking to each other.

"You know what Sam. I don't belong in there. And that's ok. There's a whole world outside that room and to be honest I kind of like it out here." she swept her hair around over her shoulder and smiled.

"It sounds like you're not giving them a chance. We're not that horrible McKenna."

"I know that. I just, have kind of my own thing and I don't want to push that on anyone else who doesn't like it." She flinched as she listened to herself say it. It made no sense, he did.

Quickly she looked for another diversion and pulled a baggy out of her bag.

"Drugs?" he frowned with a slightly visible raised eyebrow.

She laughed, "Ew no. Cinnamon bear. Gotta go."

She presented him with the candy and turned to go to class.

"You're sulking!" she heard him call after her.

Ugh Diversion fail. After all that he still nailed it. How could a cinnamon bear fail?!

She looked halfway over her shoulder but decided it was better to pretend not to hear. She could almost smell the smoke of the bridge she'd just burned. She needed to paint.

Oh, there was a soccer game tomorrow. She'd take out her frustrations on some poor defender and the back of the net.

She didn't talk to Torri much on the way home when he asked about everything. With another shrug she told him she didn't make it and from the serious look on his face she knew she didn't fool him either. Gritting her teeth she wondered how guys were starting to get so intuitive but he gratefully left it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Just so everybody knows, Sue Sylvester's views are in no way affiliated with my own...**

* * *

The sun decided not to come out the next day and the heavy grey clouds loomed overhead.

McKenna hoped it wouldn't cancel the game as she looked at the yet-to-burst sky. Hair tightly braided, she had dressed out of Torri's closet that day. It was a strangely therapeutic thing for her and also, even more strange, he didn't freak out like an older sister would.

"Just don't wear holes where you rolled the legs up you garden gnome." he had said with a frown.

Up top was a grey tank top and a uniform shirt from when Torri had worked nights at a gas station last year by a freeway in Florida. They hadn't even given him a shirt with his name on it: "Ermela" it said. They had thought it was so cool he had worn it as is.

After her first three classes she headed for the locker room. A gush of cheerio's (Really? They were calling them that?) spilled out into the hall after their class of the day.

Santana and Brittany appeared and were walking towards her. Brittany did a double take when she saw McKenna and Santana stared unabashed at her outfit.

Too late to pretend she didn't see them, McKenna waved in passing and went into the locker room.

"Wow." Brittany leaned against the bank of lockers against the wall.

Santana folded her arms.

"Yeah, she's definitely Butch. Girls all the way." she concluded.

Brittany smiled, "It's so hot."

"Um denial?! Come on!" Santana dragged Brittany behind her down the hall.

* * *

McKenna tugged at her thick braid as she waited by Beaste's office. She hadn't been told if she had made the team yet after attending the practice last Thursday. What if she didn't? She didn't know if she could take not making the team _and_ bombing out the musical.

Other girls around her from the team were dressed in simple black t-shirts with white numbers and red shorts. They wouldn't do much training today, just warm up and pre-game stuff. The office door opened and Coach Beaste appeared. "Bringhurst?"

"Hi Coach."

"You're on the team. But on the bench. I don't have any striker positions open and you're a bit short for a defender. But you said you were flexible.

We'll see what comes up. Come after school and I'll have your kit." The coach didn't offer any encouraging gestures and she went back into her office, closing the door. McKenna let out a heavy sigh of relief and slumped onto a bench. Maybe she would survive this school.

* * *

Cheerio's practice was moved to the inside gym for rain. Double doors looking out onto the field stood wide open and Brittany and Santana stood in the breeze of the doorway.

The girl's soccer team came from the locker room, stampeding through the gym on their way out to the field. Coach Sylvester picked up her megaphone and shouted, "Clear out you cows!"

The rest of the Cheerios laughed and began to moo at the players. Most of the players just glowered at the cheerleaders and as they got to the door they broke into jogging out towards the field. Quinn, who had been working out a new routine went over near the door for her water bottle and paused to watch, a lift in her chin.

Santana was enjoying herself as she continued to taunt the exiting girls. "Milking time bessy! Spit out your cud before the game mama."

Brittany just giggled until McKenna, near the end of the group started to go through. This time Santana grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Managed to make it into the chorus line here too Butch?" She winked.

Brittany went wide eyed, "Do you guys sing while you play?"*

An obviously forced smile flashed across McKenna's face and she broke loose without responding running to catch up to the rest of the girls.

Reaching for her black ringlets, Santana grinned and turned to see Quinn behind her looking incurious but their eyes met.

"That muskrat is everywhere isn't she?" Santana strolled over to her.

Quinn shrugged, not a golden hair out of place. "Just another nameless face in the crowd Lopez."

"One who dumped latte all over you." Santana fired back.

"I thought that was from a giant bird or something…" Brittany mused, still looking outside.

Sometimes you just had to block darling Brittany out, which they did.

Taking one last drink Quinn sat the bottle on the floor. "You're sniffing up the wrong tree Santana. You'd get a rise out of Rachel but not me so don't waste your breath. I don't care if she dumps frappuccino all over that play especially if it annoys Berry. As long as she stays out of my way, I don't care what she does."

* * *

Sam, Puckerman and Finn, all dressed in their practice uniforms wondered out to the field. There was a delayed girl's soccer game that day that, in turn, delayed their regular practice a half an hour. The new receiver Torri said his sister was playing and was going to catch the last half of the game. Artie had gone with him and after being bored in the locker room for a while the rest of the boys decided to go out to watch. A wind had picked up and rain darkened the sidewalks. There was no one in the stands but Torri and Artie on the front row. Girl's soccer wasn't a big crowd draw it seemed.

They greeted each other with one worded exchanges, grunts and knuckles.

The scoreboard showed a 1:1 score with 79 minutes on the clock.

"Horrible possession call by the ref." Torri growled.

The rest of them could care less but nodded and echoed his complaint out of comradery.

"Did you guys know McKenna is Torri's sister?" Artie said, pulling a poncho over him and his chair.

Puckerman looked up, "You're kidding? Seriously? The scrawny little twerp with no..."

Torri shot him a warning look, "Watch it mohawk."

"I think she looks kind of like Jennifer Connelly. But blonde." Artie tried to smooth things over.

"Yeah in the eyebrows." Finn jumped in.

"Is she playing?" Sam asked.

Torri nodded and pointed, "Attacking midfielder number 11. Came in for a sprained ankle."

The rain began to fall harder now and the girl's black uniforms were darkening.

"There's something about girls in knee socks." Finn said inconclusively.

It was easy to spot McKenna's long blonde braid whipping around as she waved for the ball on an attack. The cross came and she caught it easily on her chest and brought it to her feet, sprinting down the field.

Torri jumped up, "Come on McKee!"

Two of the yellow-clad challengers came at her and pinned her against the boundary line but she nudged the ball through one of the girl's legs and spun around her to continue the run, passing it to a positioned striker.

"Wow she's fast." Sam observed.

"She's watched too much La Liga." scoffed Torri.

The striker had a horrible first touch and kicked the ball directly at the goalie who knocked it up and over the goal. Still the McKinley players clapped and encouraged each other as they took their corner kick.

Sam watched with interest, "So you both are just good at sports or what?" he grinned at Torri.

Torri laughed, "Me? Of course. McKee? No way. She's good at soccer, that's it. She picks up things here and there and gets really good at a couple of them. Give her a basketball and she trips or throw her in a pool and she sinks, it's hilarious."

The others laughed as one of the girls kicked in the ball and it flew into the cluster of players in the box. There was a scuffle and McKenna's marker grabbed at her braid and then nudged her to the ground causing a whistle and the girl to get a yellow card. The corner kick started again and another McKinley player won a challenge and took a shot which a defender kicked away into the air. Suddenly one of the McKinley players jumped above the rest, heading it towards a fellow player by the far side of the goal. The receiving girl jumped and kicked it on frame, just ahead of the fingers of the goalie. The score was 2:1 McKinley. The team rushed in to congratulate the two girls with hugs and cheers.

Coach Beaste was on the opposite side of the field stalking like a tiger, calling out to her players.

Sam watched, thinking about what she had said yesterday. McKenna was right, maybe she didn't need glee club. He could see her blissfully happy face, now spattered in mud, as she began to run down the field to the other end.

Torri and the others were cheering and clapping ecstatically.

The game went by, play shifting one way then the other with no more goals for a few minutes. A large girl, almost 6 foot tall, charging in yellow kit, brought the ball back down the field towards their home goal.

"Stop her come on!" Puck called out, surprising himself.

Out of nowhere, McKee sprinted sliding under the girl's wide stride, diverting the ball. Catching her own heel the tall girl went down and rolled onto McKee. No whistle was blown but McKee pulled herself up, her hands passively up in the air.

The tall girl rolled around in pain on the ground and one of her teammates came up behind McKee shoving her roughly. The other players gravitated into the altercation.

Torri and Sam leaned forward over the fence yelling.

"Foul ref!" Fin said angrily, then looked at Torri for confirmation, "Foul right?"

The whistle came and the official brought out a yellow card against the opposite team instigator, then another against McKee.

"She got all ball!" Torri protested.

The two girls shook hands and they continued the 2:1 home game. The last minutes were dying and the opposite team had the ball at the McKinley goal. Another scuffle and a red card was pulled.

"Who was it?" Artie asked, trying to see.

With a concerned face Torri said, "Our tender. I didn't see what happened."

"So what happens?"

"I don't know." After a few seconds the girl walked off the field, her face flushed.

Coach Sylvester appeared on the outskirts of the field watching. Who knew how long she had been there.

Squinting Torri began to smile.

"What?" Sam stood up on a bench to try to see.

McKee was putting the goalie gloves on and nodded at the departing words of her teammates who were spreading back out. A PK for the opposite team on what would probably be the last play of the game. McKee looked over obviously for the first time during the game in Torri's direction and he cheered at her followed by the rest of the boys. She gave a little wave and crouched a little, rain dripping off her chin.

Looking worried Sam said, "If it's high, there's no way she'll get it."

The girl who had pushed McKenna took the shot and kicked it hard. Like a laser it shot directly at the goal just off the ground. The crowd of players closed around the goal and the play stopped.

The boys couldn't see what had happened until a break through the legs of the girls showed McKee huddled on the ground, holding the ball tightly into her stomach, just outside the goal line.

Torri jumped up in the air whooping. The ref whistled the end of the game and the elated McKinley team danced around in celebration.

McKee came out of the crowd and did half-twist backflip, the muddy water spiraling in the air after her.

The teams shook hands on the game and began to file back into the school.

"McKee!" Torri yelled and waved her over.

He jumped the fence and picked her slight body off the ground, swinging her around.

"Good job you spaz!" He congratulated.

Out of breath she just clung to his neck replying only with a labored laugh.

The rest of the guys came to the gate clapping as the siblings walked over to them.

"Nice job Bringhurst!" Sam grinned.

The rest nodded in agreement.

"Nice mud slick Torri." Finn pointed out the smudges left on Torri from hugging his filthy sister.

One of the other girls on her team shouted at McKenna and motioning for her to follow.

"Gotta go, we're going to Breadstix for our victory binge."

Sam leaned over, wiping a glob of mud and grass off her cheek. She blinked at him, then smiled and waved as she departed.

The rest of the guys hurried out onto the field, more of their football team were arriving and Coach Beaste was already by the team bench talking with some of the boys.

"I didn't know you guys knew McKee." Torri said curiously to Sam.

Sam glanced at the closing doors of the school, "Kind of. I've seen her around, she bombed, uh tried out for the play I'm in." Sam shrugged.

Torri frowned, "Oh yeah. She didn't make it."

"Well, when I say bombed, I meant she crashed it, nailed it, killed it. But she only made the chorus. Apparently that's not good enough for her." Sam said a little critically.

Torri stiffened defensively, "Well, was she not good enough for a lead?"

Sam glanced at the taller boy. He could tell Torri already knew. All Sam could do was shrug carelessly, "I'm not the caster." and he put his helmet on.

"Politics." he thought he heard Torri say as he did the same.

Inside, the girl's locker room buzzed with the happy team. They were pulling on their jackets and tying their shoes. Some already headed out the door. A couple of the other girls waited by McKenna as she stuffed her dirty uniform into a bag to take home to wash then turned to head for the exit.

McKenna couldn't stop smiling. Her heart felt like she was flying a million miles a second and she didn't know if she'd ever come down. Stars had aligned for her in this game and she felt like she had finally been given a chance and she'd nailed it. The other girls on the team instantly accepted her and she now had a dozen friends. Right before she had miraculously caught that ball, she had looked over and seen Quinn Fabray looking out of the doors of the school. She was too far away to see her face but she decided to imagine a deep frown on her dollish lips as McKee proved to her she wasn't a waste of space. Then she had turned to see her brother and been surprised by some of the other football players cheering for her.

Even Sam whom she had just assumed had written her off forever. Then he had touched her cheek. Mud or no, it had happened and she blushed thinking of it.

' _Grow up McKenna_.' She scolded herself.

A tall form stepped out from behind the median of lockers and the piercing glare of Coach Sue Sylvester fell on her.

As far as McKee knew, she was only the coach of the Cheerios, and occasionally casts musicals apparently. Sylvester looked at the other two girls and motioned to the door with a jerk of her head.

"Make tracks." her low voice commanded.

The girls complied and and scooted out the doors, abandoning a now worried McKenna.

"Nice moves out there Burgendirft." the surprising complement seem to choke the woman as she spoke it.

Nervously, McKenna nodded, "Thanks. I got pretty lucky today…"

"Not the soccer. I could care less about that low-talent requirement chicken fight. In fact I think you were lucky to not get that twig neck of yours snapped in half when you got hit with the ball on that alpaca infested head of yours. I was talking about the flip you did."

Yep, the insults seemed to come easy for this woman.

McKenna grabbed her braid self consciously and before she could break her intimidated silence Sylvester continued.

"Here's the deal. I don't necessarily _want_ any new members for my squad but besides the apparent acrobatics that you can do you also managed to make those loser pack of glee clubbers miserable for a whole weekend and that I can respect."

McKenna barely understood what the woman was getting at. Was she trying to recruit her? "Um, if you're asking me to join the Cheerios, I don't think I'm what you're looking for at all." she politely declined.

"Neither do I."

The quick response came with blunt force honesty.

"But on the other hand, I've had experience that _that_ is exactly what I need to push my crew to national championship again. Besides, I happen to know you're hurting for an extra curricular credit to blow this armpit of an educational institution by the end of the year. Unless you want to come back next year just to get cast as a malnourished backup dancer behind pickle schnoz, porcelain and fish lips again. I have ways of making those pesky art credits disappear."

McKenna didn't know what was more shocking; a grown woman, a teacher even, transfixed on belittling her students and for some reason gloating over the downfalls of the glee club, or the thought of herself wearing a Cheerios costume….uniform….whatever.

Fish lips must be Sam. She smiled and put her hand to her cheek for a moment then noticed the look of disgust on the coach's creased face.

"I don't know…I have a 3rd period class already..." McKenna started.

Coach Sylvester's loud scoff cut her off, "Physiology? Do you really think you'll use that in the real world?"

Before McKenna could reply the woman went on, "I can make this work for you very easily, as far as I know you don't even need physiology to graduate. You have one week to give me an answer mister."

"Well what about soccer?"

"Keep it. I made a deal with Beaste that you'd stay on the team as long as you'd commit to a few extra tricks which I will later disclose."

Sylvester looked disturbed as she eyed at the obvious masculine clothing McKee was wearing, "The offer is off the table when the bell rings next Tuesday afternoon. I don't think they make uniforms in a children's size but it's better than what I've seen you wear. You look like you dumpster dive outside of a gypsy camp."

With that, she spun on her heel and marched off, the sound of drums almost audible in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The rest of the school week trudged by slowly and painfully. McKee didn't have a lot of contact with any of the glee members as they would be practicing in the auditorium so she often stayed in the music room with 'Jim' longer than usual. She of course talked to Tina who was back after a bout of food poisoning and she'd wave to Sam and some of the other boys in the halls and actually get a wave back.

She had gone back to the extra curricular posts to see if there was anything she could do to substitute for the gaping hole that threatened her early graduation plans. The only club that was willing to take her a month into the year was a culinary arts club that attended daytime cooking shows for field trips and chatted for hours over who should win on their favorite cable cooking contests.

The one problem was McKee sucked at cooking. She could burn water if she had the chance and to be given a sharp object freely and told to slice a carrot made her so nervous she began to confuse the pointy orange vegetable with her own fingers.

On Friday, Torri didn't have practice and he and McKenna walked out to the truck hours earlier than usual.

"I have a date tomorrow McKee so if you could cut my hair tonight that'd be awesome." her brother had an extra jaunt in his step as they passed through the vehicles.

She stopped and pulled his head down to get a closer look, "Oh yeah, you're starting to get a little fuzzy." she agreed and they continued to walk.

McKenna still insisted on parking out in the farthest regions of the lot. "I don't want those other gross cars to park next to me!" she would say in her snobbiest voice.

The truth was that 'her' truck, as it was called, was a 1976 chevy truck with holes rusted almost through the floor of the cab but she vowed she would drive it until the day she died, or the day it died. Whichever came first...if it was the truck, she would revive it like Frankenstein then drive it again. (Evil laugh.)

As they neared the last lot, she and Torri came around another truck and parked next to it was an old motorcycle. McKenna looked twice when she saw the pale blonde hair of the boy who was crouched down next the the bike examining its engine with a frown on his face.

"Sam?" Torri said, stopping.

Sam looked up and half smiled at them, "Hey guys." he stood, dirt marring his letterman jacket.

"No les mis practice today?" McKenna asked walking around the bike to have a better look at it.

Sam shook his head, "Nope. I couldn't even get anyone to want to go bowling or whatever just so I wouldn't have to go home." he grinned.

"I love to go home!" McKee said before realizing how dorky it sounded.

Torri rolled his eyes, "Mom and Dad raised her with homing pigeons I think."

Sam and Torri laughed at McKenna's pouty scowl, "Well at least I'm not the unwanted, hairless child of wookies left on the doorstep." she returned and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

They all laughed for a moment then Torri looked back to the bike, "Something wrong with your ride?"

Sighing, Sam nodded, "Not really mine. I don't have a car so I usually get a ride with someone but couldn't get one today so I used my dad's old suzuki and it's not turning over. My family's gone tonight so I'm kinda stuck." he explained then demonstrated by jumping on the bike and trying to start it.

The sick sound of the bumbling engine sputtered, unable to sustain itself then wouldn't start at all.

"Definitely sounds bad." McKenna nodded, "Can we give you a ride home?"

Sam hesitated then smiled, "Um, yeah that'd be really cool. I guess I don't have to worry about anyone stealing the bike right?" he joked.

"Oh we'd take the bike with us." Torri jumped in, "We've got a truck."

Sam's broad smile extended even farther.

"Sweet, thanks."

McKenna went to bring the truck to them and as she pulled up Sam looked at her strangely then laughed again, "You're the old farmer!"

The Bringhurst's were completely clueless to what he was referring to. He explained that first day and the near-accident when they had almost collided at the roundabout.

Grinning, McKee couldn't help herself and reached into the cab of the truck, pulling out an old cowboy hat and plopping it on her head.

"Old farmer it is."

She had brought it to complete the outfit of cowboy boots, jean shorts, t-shirt and her dad's old flannel she had tied around her waist. But of course she didn't actually wear it into school, she might as well write: 'Slushie me' on her forehead.

The boys grunted as they lifted the bike up into the bed of the truck. McKenna climbed up to help guide and possibly assist in pulling it in.

"Wow, this thing's a lot heavier than it looks!" Sam strained as they finally got the second wheel on the tailgate.

With a final push they rolled it all the way in, laying it down carefully.

They all took a moment to catch their breath, Torri and Sam leaned against the side, McKenna sat on the ridge of the truck bed.

"That's almost as awesome as Beaste's tire flip exercise." Sam wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

Torri nodded with a knowing smile.

"Well now we've got one more problem. Three seats but leg room for two." Torri straightened, "I've tried to fit McKee in the glove box but her hair doubles her body mass so she won't fit." Scrunching her face, McKenna said, "I think Sam and I will sit up front and put you in back. We'll have to put his leash on so he doesn't jump out at the stop lights but he loves the wind in his face."

Sam laughed at their banter, "You guys seriously go on like this all the time?"

The two shrugged together.

"I guess. It's a sibling thing, endless possibilities for insults you can get away with because they still have to love you, it's a federal law or something." McKenna said as she began to go around to the driver's side of the truck.

Following her Torri added, "It's also a law that we can't ride in the back Mac so since I don't think Sam want's me on his lap I think you'll be sitt'n in the middle with your legs out of my shifting area. You two can figure that out."

A slight burning came to McKenna's cheeks as she hesitantly scooted over to the center of the seat. Sam opened the door and climbed in beside her. For the first time in her life, McKenna wished the truck was a automatic. The old chev's stick shifter tended to use it's fair share of space.

' _This was going to be, cozy.'_ Awkwardly, she tried to adjust to keep as much of herself off him as possible.

"Sorry Sam. If you want, we can trade?"

He was so difficult to read, the long bangs could hide a lot of facial expression.

But he just grinned and shrugged, "McKee, seriously, it's ok." and grabbed her boots, situating her legs over his knees.

Well today wasn't turning out how she had expected.

Turning the key, Torri shoved the truck into first gear, "So which way to home Sam?"

"Gardner Street to Lincoln."

"We're kinda out that way." McKenna said.

He smelled like soap. She liked that. It wasn't some weird musky club cologne, just soap.

Pulling out of the parking lot, they talked about the upcoming football games and even soccer. McKenna told them about her team's trip to Breadstix and the hot-chocolate-a-thon they had had.

"The what?" Sam asked curiously.

"Here we go." Mumbled Torri resting his arm on the window seal.

McKenna grinned, "It's only the most excruciatingly truculent test of will, self discipline and stomach square footage anyone can ever hope to master. I've heard martial arts monks use it in training."

"It's ridiculous." Torri chimed in correction.

"He's just bitter cause I can beat him at it every time. So hot chocolate refills are usually free...almost anywhere you go…"

Mckee began to explain but Torri slid in over her, "Accept the places she's been banned…they change their policy."

"Anyway, so you just see who can drink the most the fastest." she finished proudly with a wink, "My record is 11 ½ cups including whipped cream."

Laughing Sam nodded, "I've heard of drinking games but that's with beer or something."

"Oh believe me, you want to have a designated driver for this." she assured seriously.

Sam grinned, then suddenly his smile fell and he rubbed his head like he was fending off a headache, "Ugh my dad's going to kill me. He uses that bike to go to work to save on gas."

"My dad could look at it for you. He's a mechanic for the army now." McKee offered.

Torri nodded.

Sam paused, "You don't think he'd mind? I can't pay him…" he looked away, embarrassed.

McKenna wiggled her feet, "I don't think he'd take it even if you offered."

Sam's serious eyes softened and he smiled, "Ok."

They drove through the urban sprawl around the high school that led into commercial developments. Most of the student body for Mckinley lived in the neighborhoods immediately around the school. But they drove towards the boundaries of the school, passing under River Parkway where the land opened up into wide fields. It was one of those areas you barely notice in a city that is tucked in between here and there and you drive pass it as quickly as possible.

The truck slowed and they turned onto a deteriorated asphalt road that crossed a train track. Immediately they turned again onto a dirt road that ran down a lane lined with tall poplars.

Turning to McKenna suspiciously, Sam said in mock worry, "So, are you guys taking me to some remote location to hide my body in a shallow grave or something?"

McKenna bit her lip and elbowed Torri, "Well there goes the element of surprise." she said out of the side of her mouth.

At the end of the lane they pulled through a wide gate into a big grassy yard with huge trees and an old house. Behind the house sat a barn to one side and a separate garage.

As they drove around to the garage Sam shook his head, "So you guys really are farmers?"

McKenna didn't mind the tease.

"We're trying it out. Torri, you can leave the truck outside, I have to change the oil anyway." she said as they got out.

She could get used to riding to and from school like that if Sam ever needed to carpool again.

Again they all struggled to get the bike down and the boys began to tinker on it while McKenna gathered what she needed for the truck.

"It's cool you change your own oil." Sam said to her as she lifted the hood until she was on her tip toes.

"Our dad wasn't one to put on a tv show if we were annoying. He would send us out to pull weeds or change the oil." she smiled.

The summoned shadow fell across her and she turned.

"Hey Dad."

A very tall, husky man stepped up to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Good to see you guys in the daylight." he said with a straight face looking over at the exposed engine of the truck.

"Make sure you don't spill oil all over the ground McKenna. And pull up your hair so it doesn't get caught in the serpentine again."

Torri and Sam laughed as McKenna looked away embarrassed. Mr. Bringhurst looked into the garage at Sam in subtle surprise.

"Toren?" he said expectantly.

Torri stood up, "Oh dad this is Sam from school."

Sam jumped up and went over to him with his hand out. "Nice to meet you sir."

"You too. Nice to know Torri and McKenna are making friends again." Mr. Bringhurst nodded, shaking with him.

"What ya got there?" He looked in at the bike and Torri quickly told him what was happening.

Mr. Bringhurst agreed to look at it and went to squat down next to it, pointing things out to them as he assessed the problem. McKenna had retrieved a pair of coveralls hanging from the wall and was shrugging them on. They were big enough for her brother and father so she had to roll the cuffs to keep from looking like a toddler in oversized pajamas.

A half hour later she was funneling the new, golden oil into the engine while her Dad tried to start the bike again. It seemed to just need cleaning on the contacts and a new fuse which they had on hand. Somehow her Dad always, magically, had things on hand. Sputtering to life the bike rumbled as her Dad revved it, Sam smiled in relief.

Torri had gone into the house when their Mom had called him from the porch about a phone call.

"Thank you so much Mr. Bringhurst." Sam said gratefully.

"Happy to help. It's nice to work on something simple like this. But I think you're going to need a new battery soon."

"Well, if there's anyway I can repay you, let me know how much the fuse was and I'll figure something…"

Mr. Bringhurst waved dismissively, "No. It would have sat here useless. You're doing me a favor."

Torri reappeared, glancing at McKenna who was closing the hood and wiping her blackened hands with a rag.

"Mom wants to know if Sam is staying for dinner. She said she has to do something different because you put sugar in the salt shaker again."

Embarrassed again, McKenna glanced quickly over at Sam, "They look the same!?"

But Sam was shaking his head, "Oh I've got to get home, thanks for asking though."

"You're welcome anytime Evans." their Dad was heading for the house. "McKenna, you need to go feed the horses. Grass, hold the sugar. And you and Toren need to talk to Mr. Hart about borrowing his bailer. Get that field done." he said as he crossed the driveway.

"Oh dad, hey, I don't think I can help. I've got too much homework." Torri jogged to catch up to him.

McKee watched after him. What? She couldn't possibly do it by herself! The money they got from the hay was their only spending money. She made plans to etch a smilie face in his hair when she buzzed it.

She rolled her eyes as she put the coveralls back on the hook by the door, "If you're going then Sam, I'll see ya next week."

She was slightly taken back when he walked over to her.

"Do you need any help? I mean, I owe you guys."

"Sure if you want." she nodded.

McKenna led Sam across a lawn with scattered apple trees to the side of the barn where a large stack of bales were covered by a tarp.

"So you have horses?" Sam asked as she handed him a few sections of a bale.

"No, we board them for people. It's how I get money. $80 a head per month isn't bad."

"So no allowance and no cell phones I've noticed. Are you guys Amish?"

He teased as he said it, she laughed.

"My parents are pretty weird about us working for stuff. If we wanted phones we'd have to pay for them and I'd probably lose it or it would meet its untimely end in some horrific way."

Sam shook his head with a grin, "You have oil on your face." he informed her.

"I guess I just always have stuff on my face huh? Mud, oil. Haven't had the pleasure of a slushie yet."

Just then a train came by, pulling dozens of cars of coal that made the ground tremble slightly.

"Wow, that is close. And loud." Sam noted as they watched the seemingly endless column pass by.

"I actually really like the sound, therapeutic. Like those whale sounds." McKenna admitted and they tossed the last portion of hay over the fence to the gathering horses.

"You told Torri you didn't make the show." Sam's sudden change in subject made McKenna look at him blankly, her mind trying to adjust to it.

' _Persistent little pup'_ , she thought.

"Well Torri can practically read my mind. He knows anyway."

"Yeah you guys seem pretty close. It's cool."

"It's nice, to have someone there for you no matter what. Do you have brothers or sisters?" she asked and they leaned against the fence watching the horses eat.

Afternoon was letting on into evening as the sun was sinking closer to the horizon, lacing the edges of trees, fences, everything with a glowing yellow.

Sam nodded, "Yeah a little sister and brother. Eight and six. My Dad and I were pretty close but lately he has to work all the time so we never see him."

"Your Mom?"

"She died about four years ago of cancer." McKenna looked down as he said it.

"I'm sorry Sam."

He kept his face composed but she could hear his voice soften.

"Me too. She was a great Mom."

"I can tell." McKenna said, putting her chin on the railing.

He looked at her questioningly so she added, "Well, you are so nice to everyone and helping people. I mean, look at me. You barely know me and you still are going on about tryouts. You are just a good person Sam. I think your Mom had something to do with that."

For a moment Sam looked thoughtful, then looked back over the field, "Yeah maybe. Too bad Quinn doesn't think I'm anything special."

Flinching, McKenna looked down. It was an obvious escape from the deep subject they had stumbled upon but for some reason she still felt a sting inside. She turned around and started back to the house.

"Yeah what's up with that?" she muttered, trying to sound casual.

Sam followed her back up to the garage, rolled the bike out and got on it.

"Thanks. Thank your Dad again." He said as he started the bike then he paused, letting the engine die.

Tilting her head curiously McKenna looked at him.

"Uh, Torri said something about not being able to help do stuff around here. My family's short on cash at the moment. If you needed an extra hand, I could help." Sam offered.

It was a lot of work. It would mean he'd be there a lot and that made her curl her toes in her boots. But she cleared her throat, "I don't know. Can you drive a tractor?"

Sam knitted his brows and frowned, "No…"

"Can you buck hay?"

"Uh, I don't even know what that means."

McKenna shuffled up to him, her hands clasped behind her back, scrutinizing him with puckered lips pulled off to the side, "Do you like having spiders and garden snakes creep up your pants?"

"Uh, not really." Sam looked disturbed.

From this close she could see his blue eyes were flecked with brown and a caramel color and decided to try to paint them at some point.

"You're hired mister. $100 a week." She said with all the authority of a multi-million dollar corporation CEO.

For a second he wavered, then grinned back. "Awesome. When do I start?"

"I think I can have everything ready next week. It'll be every Saturday all day probably. You'll have to tell me when you'll have time during the week ok?" She twirled a piece of hair nervously behind her back.

"Cool. I'll see you later McKee." He used her nickname and started the bike.

McKenna just smiled and waved then watched him drive down the lane leaving a dust trail.


	7. Chapter 7

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **So I always think of notes I want to put in until I log into here and my mind goes a complete blank. But I hope everyone's still enjoying this. Thanks for the pm's!**

* * *

The weekend slid by all too quickly for McKee. She was not looking forward to school, which sounded natural for a teenager. But now one of her biggest reasons for going had the hots for someone else. As much as she would try to keep her mind on other things, it kept coming back to rest on Sam. It was irritating, and tender. She even nicked Torri's ear with the shaver being distracted thinking about the ride home in the truck.

Remembering being too close to him made her blush and smile, which she'd shake off in irritation. More so, the conversation she and Sam had about his Mom had affected her, making her think of how strong he had to be for his family. She doubted she could be as brave if it were her.

Sunday afternoon she found herself roaming the fence line of the pasture alongside the irrigation ditch.

Try as she might, she couldn't avoid the obvious. She had a crush on Sam. No matter how she reasoned that high-school relationships were generally shallow and short lived or that he obviously was interested in someone else, her heart wouldn't listen. She couldn't believe that she was the lame corner of the love triangle.

She stopped to pick up a stick, "Quinn and Sam. How mono-sylabically boring."

"Can I interrupt your private conversation?"

The voice came from above and McKee's head fell back.

"Joseph Hart. What are you doing up there? Practicing for your next life as a squirrel?"

The boy straddled an overhanging bough of a walnut tree above her.

"No. I'm Christian. Reincarnation isn't really our thing. I'm collecting tree sap for my dreds." He kept a straight face as he surveyed the tree around him.

"Ah, so that's your secret huh?" she played along, "Adhesive plus insects. Go for the complete Marley."

The neighbor boy gave a cockeyed smile. She had met him and his family the day she had moved in. The Harts owned a larger piece of land adjacent to theirs. He and his siblings were all home schooled which she could see the difference in his social interacting right away. Not necessarily worse or better but different.

Joe leaned over, wrapping his arms around the branch then swung around, letting his body dangle.

"So are they your friends?" He asked, still hanging from the tree about four feet above the water in the shallow ditch.

"Who?"

"Quinn and Sam."

"Not really. Just people from school." McKee avoided the bold consideration in his face.

The boy still hung, "Guy trouble? Who's the guy? Sam or Quinn...or both?"

McKee's head snapped back to look at him with irritation.

"Really nosy aren't you Joey? And it's none of your business you impertinent sloth!"

McKenna began poking at his stomach with her stick until he let go, plunging into the creek. He almost landed on his feet but stumbled and ended up sitting in 2 feet of water.

" 'Impertinent' huh? I didn't know public schoolers had much of a vocab other than 'like', 'omg'' and a selection of cuss words." He said, his clothing totally soaked and shedding water as he crawled onto the bank by her.

Pausing, McKee wondered if she really should reveal her feelings. If she had learned anything in her short high school years is that you never never never tell anyone who you like. It always backfires. Joe, however was two years younger than her and not at Mckinley. It was probably safe to vent to him.

"Sam. His name is Sam." McKenna admitted all too easily. But for some reason it felt liberating to say it.

Joe began wringing out his long-sleeved shirt.

"So what's the problem? The feeling's not mutual?" he asked with no inhibition.

"No. He likes this very attractive, hot, blonde, smart, hot, charismatic...head cheerleader. Did I mention that she was hot?" McKenna mumbled bitterly.

"Yeah got that. Quinn? But I don't see what she's got over you. Well, besides the cheerleader thing."

Surprisingly this fact had never occurred to her in that light which brought a glimmer of hope to Mckenna's heart. That's right. She could do anything Quinn could. If Sam liked the cheerleader look, then she could take the dragon lady's, er, Coach Sylvester's offer. Frowning she thought of having to wear the horrible red, black and white uniform all day every day of the school week. A prison jumper was more enticing to her. She thought of Sam again and pushed her hesitations away.

"Well I guess if it's preppy-chic he likes, it's preppy-chic he gets. I'll just join the Cheerios." She said with conviction.

Raising a pierced eyebrow Joe looked solemn, "You'd change for this guy?"

"It's high school Joey. It's nothing to take seriously. He is a football player, maybe they're just wired to date cheerleaders. Besides it's more of an experiment that I could secretly blog about on the internet or something."

The boy shrugged lamely and said goodbye, jumping back over the fence. McKee thought of tomorrow. Did she have any hideous white, marshmallow trainers to wear? This would take some getting used to.

* * *

The sun hadn't quite risen yet and the glow of the imminent day was pink on the horizon. McKenna had to practically drag her brother out of bed to get to McKinley 20 minutes early. She left him sleeping in the cab of the truck and hurried in, leaving footprints in the frosty grass.

The halls were mostly empty, even this close to school starting. McKee wound her way to the prominent office door, through the windows she could see Coach Sue Sylvester sitting at her desk. Her face was distorted in concentration as she leaned over a pile of papers.

Taking a deep breath, McKenna rolled her shoulders back and knocked.

"Come in." Came the course reply.

The shine from the trophies lining the room almost blinded her and she stopped just inside the door.

Sue looked up with a thin-lipped frown, "Sorry shorty I'm not buying any cookies this year. I heard about someone finding a lizard's head in their thin mints so my standing order of 6 cases is hereby canceled."

McKenna was confused and looked around, "Are you talking to me?"

"Do you see any other scrawny 9 year old in here?"

"Um, Coach, I'm a junior. McKenna Bringhurst, remember?"

The woman narrowed her gaze, "Oh yes. Sorry, I didn't recognize you not dressed in drag or like a woodstock season ticket holder. What can I do for you?"

Subconsciously, McKenna smoothed out the skirt she'd made from men's ties and cleared her throat.

"Well, you offered me a place on the Cheerios and I thought about it all weekend and would like to accept...it…" She felt like a bug about to be squished.

Sylvester's stern facial expression didn't flinch.

"Well, it will be a probationary placement until I know that you can really meet expectations of course. Remember, I'm going to expect you to be flipping around like a one legged grasshopper on an ant hill and possibly getting shot out of a confetti cannon…" Sue began to mutter, "Still can't seem to convince that plank Pierce to do it, might as well take advantage of new meat."

Standing up, the coach moved over to a cabinet and began rummaging through it. McKenna looked down at the desk top at what the woman was working on. Pictures of Principal Figgins and Mr. Schuester's smiling faces superimposed on target bull's eyes.

Things were getting surprisingly weirder.

A folded Cheerio's uniform was shoved into McKenna's distracted face.

"Here you go Bratwurst. Oh I see you've taken interest in my little hobby. I've found paint-balling a very relaxing therapy." Coach Sylvester strode around the desk and sat down again.

"Now, put that mass of spaghetti on your head in a ponytail and go change. Wear the Cheerio uniform with pride and no mercy. None will be shown to you. See you at 3rd period."

And with that McKenna was dismissed, the heavy office door closing behind her with a condemning slam. She couldn't help thinking she'd just made a humongous mistake.

Well if she'd wanted people to take note of her outfits before, now the mission was accomplished. In first period Tina kept asking her if it was some sort of joke. But most of the starring came from other cheerleaders eyeing her warningly as if they were about to attack her like a pack of jackals.

She was beginning to have second-second thoughts as she headed for the locker room for her first Cheerio's practice when Coach Sylvester burst from the room followed by Beaste.

"Quit poaching my players Sue!"

The two disappeared into the crowd of teenagers. McKenna was about to go into the locker room when a graceful hand with french-tipped nails forced the door she was opening closed again. McKenna turned to see the Cheerio's captain's thickly lashed eyes, searing as ever, glaring at her.

"I don't mind when you move in on Barry's dream world but while you're in my uniform you'd better watch your back." Quinn gave the threat with her deep, rich voice. Her angelic face magazine perfect as if freshly air brushed.

Quinn then pushed past her into the locker room.

Yes, definitely a big mistake. McKenna started to turn around in retreat and she came face to face with both Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Their hair pulled tightly into ponytails with the signature single ringlet. That would be impossible to do with her hair McKenna decided as she waited for the next frontal assault.

"Hey guys, look…" McKenna began to raise a proverbial white flag but Santana cut her off.

"Come on Bringhurst, you'll be fine." The Latina said, her tone almost friendly. The two girls sandwiched McKenna in between them and escorted her, baffled, into the locker room.

* * *

Santana's cheeks almost hurt from the grin, no, smirk she had worn for the past couple of hours. Brittany had noticed and as they stopped in front of her locker before going to lunch she asked, "A decoy?"

"Of course B. I've been chasing that cheesecake booty for captain since Junior High, just waiting for her to slip up. Even after her popping a kid out last year Sue STILL puts her in for head cheerleader? No bueno." Santana slammed the flimsy door closed and spun the dial.

Brittany's face was one of pretty adoration.

"So how is helping the werewolf going to get you captain?"

Now it was Santana who was at a complete loss, "The what? You know what? Nevermind. Do you remember Quinn's face at that Soccer game? Concern. When has Bleachzilla ever been concerned about anyone but herself. For some reason this new chick manages to freak her out. So's I'm going to use Butch to throw Fabray off her game and when that happens I'll be there to take over, game of thrones style."

Sitting in the a concrete barrier by the front doors after school, McKenna huddled over her bare legs as she studied from her math book. She'd never noticed how cold it was now nearing the end of October. Leg warmers, that would help...and cheese off the tyrant queen Quinn. Which, she had figured out, was why Santana had taken her under her wing. This school was full of these dramatic rivalries! Santana and Quinn, the Cheerios and Glee club...or more specifically, Sylvester and Scheuster. The most awkward thing about it was she had somehow come to be the proverbial slushie used in the scrimmages between groups. Now she was hiding from them, braving the cold while she tried to figure out how this got so out of control.

And Torri was in practice for another half hour.

She got up and began to turn cartwheels and try some high kicks. She'd have to look up some of this stuff online. How in the world did anyone ever learn anything before you tube? McKenna looked over to see Tina, at least she thought it was Tina behind a load of hangers and clothing. McKenna ran over to her.

"Tina can I carry some of that?" she took some plastic bags of fabric and a huge rolly backpack from her friend's hand. Grinning McKenna could see Tina was wearing black fishnet hand gloves and plaid leggings, suspenders hanging from the belt line. Goth was one style McKenna had never tried but she thought Tina looked awesome.

"We've gotta get you a pack mule or a bell hop or something T-dizzle." she joked.

A big smile bowed Tina's face and she laughed, "I do have Artie but he's at football practice."

McKenna echoed her last words. "Football practice, the bane of my existence. I have to wait for Torri too. So are you moving in or?"

Tina actually gagged, "No! Gross! These are some samples for Les Mis."

"Wow it's pretty early for that yet right? When does the show run?"

"First two weeks of December. But Rachel likes to get her costumes ready super early." Tina explained. Something about getting glamour shots so she could print her own playbills.

They wandered into the school and to a stage entrance to the auditorium. There was a little room off to the side and Tina turned the lights on. It was a costume room chock full of every garb, dress, attire and accessories imaginable.

"Thanks McKenna! You can just sit them down….carefully there." Tina pointed and took her armload to a rack. After McKee had put the clothes down she walked along the shelves and racks while Tina fussed over specific pieces.

"Are these all for this year? I didn't know McKinley was so serious about it's theatrics!" McKenna scanned the neatly arranged collection.

Opening the rolling backpack, Tina's voice floated back. "Oh these are all glee stuff. Concerts, competitions, just performances we do in club."

Taken back, McKenna looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "And you make these?"

Tina nodded. "Kurt and I. He's pretty talented, I hate him." She added with sarcasm.

McKenna was impressed. "You should do this professionally Tina! How much do tailors make?"

Shrugging Tina brought out a stack of material. "Not enough to deal with this! Rachel ordered these from Paris. She said the seller on line claimed they're from the actual revolution and she wants them sewn into her costume."

As if following a stage cue, Rachel rushed into the room. Here dark brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Tina. Please tell me you didn't know about Finn and Santana too!" She left off when she saw McKenna standing there with a top hat on.

Tina guiltily blinked and looked away. "It was a long time before he met you Rach…but yeah, I think Brittany told me or something"

"So everyone knew before I did!" Whined Rachel who put her face in her hands.

' _I didn't.'_ Thought McKenna but was proud of herself for not blurting it out this time.

Tina looked like a deer in the headlights not knowing what to do so McKenna took off the hat and edged over to Rachel. Reaching out she patted her shoulder, "Rachel, from what I've seen he's over the moon for you. What's that matter now?"

Sniffling Rachel looked up at her and for a moment McKee braced herself for the fury of the scorned Jewish girl.

"You think so?" Rachel merely asked softly.

"Yeah, I mean, he's always got that goofy grin on his face when you two are holding hands and stuff. Smelling his own breath when you look away." McKenna reinforced her opinion with all fervor.

Raising a thick eyebrow, Rachel frowned, "Are you some sort of weird stalker?"

McKenna coughed, "Uh, no. Just, it's obvious you guys are in love."

"Then why wouldn't he tell me. Everyone else knew but me…" Rachel argued bitterly.

Shrugging McKee said, "Maybe that's why. He didn't want it to be about him and anybody else but just you and him? Maybe he thought it would hurt your feelings."

A tear still nestled on her cheek, Rachel looked thoughtful. Then slunk into McKee, hugging her.

The sudden invasion of personal space made McKee stiffen and looked over to Tina who was just as shocked as she was. Forcing a hand up, McKee patted her back again and Rachel drew back.

"Uh, thank you, Mackenzie. I think I left a snot slick on your shoulder." Rachel said in all one breath and emotion.

Afraid to look, McKenna smiled, "That's alright. This isn't my favorite outfit anyway. And it's McKenna."

Tina took the opportunity to jump in. "I still can't believe you're a Cherrio. I could see Rachel as a Cherrio before you."

"Thanks a bunch Tina." Rachel said as she looked onto the table she was standing by. "Oh! My material! Yay!"


	8. Chapter 8

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The morning sun hadn't quite fallen across the Bringhurst's fields when McKenna heard the buzz of the dirt bike coming up the dirt driveway. She had been walking the pasture, making sure there was nothing to obstruct the baler. Sticking a few sprigs of the grass hay into her scarf she had tied around her head she walked back to the house where Sam was getting off his bike.

McKenna had two loose braids hanging over her shoulders and her work t-shirt and jeans. It looked like Sam had worn the same outfit, minus the scarf obviously.

"Morning!" She called as she climbed a couple rails up the wide gate.

Sam gave her a quick wave then shoved his hands in his pockets, "Hey! Am I late?"

"Nope, you showed up, that's good enough." McKenna motioned for him to follow her. "We gotta get the horses in the smaller corral, don't want to bail horses you know."

Hopping back down she waited as Sam climbed over after her and they started out into the field.

McKenna couldn't help but think he was out of his element. Out of the music room from the school and away from his usual friends and she didn't know if that made it better or more awkward.

"So what do you normally do on Saturdays?" McKenna asked as they approached a group of horses.

Shrugging Sam said, "Oh, normal stuff I guess. Watch my brother and sister sometimes. Play video games or do homework. Sometimes I go hang out with…"

McKenna helped him finish, "People from Glee?"

"Yeah." he gave her a defensive smile, "This is what you do? Frolic in the meadows with grass sticking out of your hair?"

"Frolic! ...Ok, I _have_ been known to frolic...but this isn't vain ornament, this is an object lesson!" She pulled the blades of grass out and shook them for emphasis. "This is the reason we are here. To trap and compact this stuff into as many three dimensional rectangles as possible. This is money my friend."

Sam laughed, "I've never heard anyone talk like you. You're so weird McKee. Sometimes I think you're one of those tree-hugger people."

"Well I've never actually hugged a tree, but I like trees. I mean, who doesn't like trees? See I should be in foreign affairs, I can relate to anybody." McKenna was joking at first but felt a little self conscious as she finished, "Even if I'm a little weird."

With a warm smile Sam reassured her, "It's a good weird."

For some reason that made her blush and she quickly got them to work herding the horses back towards the barn. A group of chickens scattered as the horses were driven into the small corral.

"Wow, chickens." Sam noticed enthusiastically, "I've always wanted to name chickens."

Now it was McKenna's turn to raise an eyebrow, "So you were saying _I'm_ weird?"

"Well, that one could be Fried…"

"Fred…?" McKee tried to clarify.

'No...F-R-I-E-D and this one Parmesan…." He said all too easily.

Grinning, McKenna couldn't help but jump in, "Barbecue and Oven-roasted?"

"Totally. Then there's Hot'n'spicy and Sweet'n'sour…" He bantered back.

McKenna was starting to laugh so hard she wavered on her feet.

' _This could quite possibly be one of the coolest days ever.'_ She thought as he laughed with her.

"Popcorn..." She barely managed then finally got in control and put on the straightest face she could, "Alright, no more messing around. I got the tractor ready to go. I'll show you how to drive it."

Sam nodded and followed her, "I looked up a video on the internet about how to drive one. I'm probably an expert now."

She turned to him, walking backwards, "I'm impressed Evans! Or I will be if you don't end up in a ditch by the end of the day."

His ample lips twisted up on one side and McKee turned away. How was this fair? Every time she decided she was ok with just being friends he would do something thoughtlessly attractive and her annoying emotions would pitch a coupe.

' _Mutiny.'_ She sighed.

They had a few goof ups and not much to show for their work by the time lunch came around. The baler locked up and Torri had come out to look at it. He decided it would be best to call the Harts and left them again to go to the house phone. So Sam and McKee sat on the bucket of the tractor waiting.

"So I saw you in a cheerio's uniform." Sam said inconclusively.

Perking up McKenna nodded, "Yeah! I...thought what's a high school experience without being a cheerleader?"

With a relaxed tilt of his head he shrugged, "Yeah I guess if that's what you're into. I just, for some reason thought you'd do the musical before you'd do that."

McKenna felt slightly offended. So it was cool that Quinn was a cheerleader, but McKenna couldn't pull it off? Why would he even think he knew what she liked? At the same time, it was amazing and irritating to her that he was right on about it not being her thing.

"I don't know, I've done plays before but not cheer leading. Cheerleaders are like trees, everyone likes them right?" She tried to pitch hopefully, searching his face to see if he may be seeing her differently as well now.

"Well you still do guitar right?" Sam brightened up.

"I think you're way better at it than me. I only dabble." She sighed.

"That's no problem! I could show you some stuff if you want. I'm hoping to make a record someday, maybe get it played on the radio and become famous. Rich wouldn't hurt either." He told her ambitiously.

Genuinely interested, McKee asked, "Wow you write your own stuff?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome. I only cover what other people have done. I guess I'll just end up being a trucker. I'll have to keep buying stick-on tattoos for that though cause I hate needles." She lamented sarcastically, "But maybe when you're famous if you need someone to play backup guitar for you…"

"Like the time you were playing 'Sweet Child of Mine' on top of your barn roof?" The new voice broke in lazily.

Both Sam and McKenna turned to see Joseph Hart leaning against one of the large wheels of the tractor behind them.

McKenna pushed a friendly smile to her face but couldn't help but feel a little nervous and miffed at his conversation bomb.

"Oh good it's you heavy J." She wrinkled her nose.

The wiry boy couldn't weigh more than she did but he just shook his head, keeping his eyes on Sam with interest.

"Hi. Sam right?" Asked Joe easily.

A shiver took her slight shoulders as she realized that Joe knew who Sam was and she had told him her feelings about him.

"Yeah…" Sam said with a friendly smile.

With a knowing glance Joe looked at McKee who almost begged him with her eyes to keep cool.

"I'm Joe Hart, I live next door. Yeah, first time I met this chick she was jamming on the roof. It was actually pretty hot until her dad started huck'n dirt clods at her to get her down." Joe had turned to look at the bailer when McKee started to shake her head vigorously.

She didn't know if he was trying to help her or destroy everything like godzilla in her helpless city of 'I like this guy'.

"I thought it was normal ritual for christening a new house...is that not right?" McKee tried to salvage her nosediving coolness, if she'd ever had any.

How did he know this was Sam?! Darn those clever homeschoolers!

' _This could quite possibly be one of the worst days ever…'_

"Hey Joe." Sam greeted him unassumingly. With a grin Sam looked back at McKee as she barely reconstructed her desperate face, "So you _do_ have dreams of grandeur if you're playing for all the world to see. You have an awesome voice you could do it."

It seemed Joe was just content to listen as he dinked around with the heavy machinery.

"Well I don't know if 18 horses is 'the world'. Fame isn't something I'd want to deal with…" She mumbled.

"Isn't that what everyone wants?" Sam elbowed her gently.

"Not me, not really. I think it's a mile wide of selling out for an inch deep of happiness. I think I've really felt happy, just by little things. I don't want to always have to push myself farther and farther than the next guy just to sell a song...a horrible song that doesn't mean anything." She was instantly sorry she had said it. "Not that your songs would be like that, but I think that's how it would be for me."

Sam just studied her for a moment then slid off the bucket and said, "So you'll opt out for a campground operator or the guy who dives for golf balls in the water trap at the golf course?" His unoffended smile broke.

McKenna had been tugging on a braid nervously and shook her head in relief. "I hadn't thought of those! Gotta add them to the list."

"Add learning how to fix a baler to the list Bringhurst." Called Joe, only his bottom half visible as it came out from under the baler.

"I bet there's a video for that." Sam supplied.

"Or we could make one right now…Sam, where's your phone?" She asked, her fingers eagerly wiggling.

Soon the tractor was going again and they took turns rounding the pasture. Whoever wasn't driving was dredging the irrigation ditch out and during her turn McKee heard Sam shouting at her in tune as he passed by: "She thinks my tractor's sexy!"

The old tractor had a cd player that had a country mix cd stuck in it and McKee just shook her head, mud up to the knees of her jeans. For a kid that moved from Tennessee, it was strange that he had never listened to country. She had created a monster.

They stopped mid afternoon and had over half of the fields finished. Both were dirty, tired and sweaty but they laughed as they walked to the driveway and Sam got on his bike.

"So next Saturday?" He asked, waiting to start the loud engine.

"You should really wear a helmet kitten." Observed McKee before she caught up to his question, "What? Oh yeah. We can finish with the baler and then maybe get started on buck'n."

Scrunching his face on one side Sam said, "Kitten?"

"Oh I just randomly name people stuff. You're lucky you didn't get Skippy like the bag boy down at the grocery store." She shrugged.

Shaking his head Sam smiled, "I've been called Trouty Mouth, couldn't be worse than that."

"I would be proud to own that mouth." And she couldn't believe she had just said that. It was like forgetting to put on the breaks at a stop light and after all the smashing and crashing your gas tank explodes.

"Uh...thanks." He looked down awkwardly and started the bike.

McKee looked around for the nearest hard surface to go wack her head against after he left forever. But then he yelled over the engine, "Hey! They're doing some choreography for a number I'm not in in glee on Monday! Do you want to do some guitar stuff for like half and hour!?"

Deciding to forget she had ever commented on his mouth McKee said with dignity, "Oh yeah I guess." Inside she was doing another half twist like she had at the soccer game.

Sam nodded and walked the bike around then took off down the road.

Watching for a bit, McKenna turned to go back into the house, going over in her mind if the day had been a disaster or not. She would definitely have to duck tape Joe's lip to his forehead but other than that it might have been ok.


	9. Chapter 9

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **I wanted to thank you guys who have commented! I appreciate it and I totally know I got a long way to go on technical stuff and what not so thanks for being patient!**

 **Just so it's out there, I love Quinn and usually ship fabrevans but it didn't work with this story. I still have some stuff in store for her. I think I was on a toilet paper theme this chapter too. Hmmmm.**

* * *

Quinn pushed the bathroom door open by backing up into it. She hated touching the disgusting door with her hands. It was during class and so there was only one other girl whom Quinn didn't recognise or care to packing up an arsenal of makeup at the sink.

' _It's not going to help honey.'_ Quinn thought as she stepped up to a far mirror as the other girl left. All Quinn needed was her mascara, black eye pencil and gloss.

Humming to herself she began to touch up the modest black cat eye daintily. There was a mousy squeak followed by a sniff that made Quinn pause. Barely turning her head she caught sight of the toe of a hideous pair of penny loafers surrounded by folded toilet paper from under a stall door.

Rachel Barry. The sniffles seemed to be a little more muffled and Quinn turned back to finish her makeup.

It had been a fairly dull day. Santana had been surprisingly well behaved and the usual fond stares of most of the boys in school were beginning to get boring. Maybe she could have a little fun with cow eyes here.

Rolling her lips in the slick gloss she walked over to the stall, putting a manicured nail into the lock slit she turned it and pushed the stall door open. A puffy eyed Rachel looked up at her startled, perched on the edge of the toilet but obviously not 'using' it. Quickly wiping the wetness from her cheeks Rachel stuttered, "Quinn…"

"What's wrong Berry? Did they forget to put out Streisand stamps again this year or are you just allergic to your new ankle-hair gel?" Asked Quinn angelically.

Blinking self consciously, Rachel looked down, "Um, Quinn, I know our usual social routine has you either insult me or ignore me. Would it be ok if today you just ignored me? I'm trying to deal with something here."

Lifting her chin a little higher, Quinn didn't mar her pristine features with any expression, "...With how Finn was with Santana?"

Groaning Rachel dropped her head, "Even you know about it?"

"Of course I do." Quinn reached for the toilet paper and tore off a few squares, "I dated Hudson a lot longer than you have and I make it my business to know things."

The cheerleader handed a freshly folded toilet paper tissue to Rachel who looked at it like it would detonate any moment.

"Look, I know it was way before you ever knew him, but trust me, he just doesn't get that it's a big deal for you." Quinn folded her arms across her uniform.

Rachel just stared at the tissue. Her brain couldn't process the fact that Quinn Fabray was having a sympathetic 'girl chat' with her. Especially about Finn. She thought that her dating him was one of the reasons Quinn hated her the most for.

When Rachel didn't respond, Quinn leaned against the stall door and sighed. "If he just understood how it hurts you to know he was with someone else. I just didn't understand how Finn felt until I saw him with you. Then I realized how wrong I was when I went behind his back with Puck. I totally regret it and I'll never do that again."

The shocking statements kept falling from Quinn's lips and Rachel couldn't believe the girl was telling her such personal things. Like friends would talk.

"Well, I…" Rachel started, "I wish he could understand…"

"Yeah, maybe if he saw someone else appreciate you Rachel he'd realize what he has. Puck was just saying the other day what a 'hot jewish chick' you are. Anyway, gotta go to class." Quinn let the chips fall where they may.

* * *

"Anybody know where Puck is?" Mike asked as the team walked out to practice on the field.

There wasn't an affirmative grunt in the group as they went to the sidelines to pick up their practice gear. Torri Bringhurst had gone ahead and was chatting over the fence to McKee who was in her soccer uniform. She looked agitated and glared at her brother who was trying to suppress a grin.

Sam walked over to them curiously.

"I don't see how you can pull rank, go over my head to dad about taking _my_ truck to homecoming…" She was saying to Torri who cut her off.

"Uh, since when are you CO over me private second class? And it's not _your_ truck. Dad just lets you drive it…"

"I take care of that truck! You didn't even help me replace the brake pads last time...oh hi Sam." McKenna saw Sam walking up to them.

"Hey am I too late to put money down on this grudge match?" He asked as he pulled on his gloves.

Rolling her eyes McKenna scowled at Torri, "Most crooks have the decency not to tell you they're going to steal your car. He's just rubbing it in my face."

"Mom will never let me touch her SUV and I doubt dad has a spare MRAP or earthmover I could borrow. Don't be so stingy McKee…" Torri said impatiently.

"Homecoming huh? Finally decided on one girl or you taking your whole fan base?" Sam grinned at Torri.

They did a masculine victory knuckles bump and McKenna snorted her disapproval. "Don't encourage him, he'll have to get a bigger helmet if his head expands."

"You're going to the dance too McKee?" Asked Sam like she was one of the guys.

Torri started to laugh and his sister glowered at him but replied calmly, "Ha, um, no. I signed a contract in blood with my dad that I'd never go on a date until I was 27 or Jack Nicholson becomes president. Whichever comes last...in exchange for the last 3 taquitos…."

Sam shook his head at her sarcasm, "I think you got the bum end of the deal."

"They were steak and monterey jack." She tried to defend herself.

"No you went on that date with our cousin Bentley remember?" Torri raised an eyebrow at her and she tried to swat at him over the fence.

"Shut up…"

"Whoa what?!" Sam looked at her a little creeped out. "Now you have officially achieved redneck status."

 _Revenge_. McKenna mouthed her vow silently to her brother then turned back to Sam for FEMA scale disaster clean up.

"No no no you got it all wrong. It was my first big con!" She tried to explain.

"Seriously, she did it but it was because he wanted this other girl's attention and she didn't give him the time of day so McKee and him hatched this evil plan to make her jealous. What'd you say McKee? Only thing that attracts a girl more than a hot guy is one with another girl on his arm?" Torri's big mouth ran.

Nothing could fix this now, "I plead the fifth." Her head sunk.

But he kept going, "So she flew over to California...cause we fly for free right...and spent the weekend there. Showed up with Ol' Benny to all the homecoming stuff. Yeah by the end of the dance that girl had locked McKee in the bathroom stall in her underwear and taken off with Bentley."

"It was a glorious victory." McKenna said flatly. "I still don't know what happened to that dress to this day. Had to roll up in toilet paper to strut myself out of there."

Looking between them in disbelief Sam laughed, "That is insane."

"There's coach and Puck, let's go." Torri flipped his helmet on and took off.

Sam put his own on but kept looking at McKee grinning.

"So does that freak you out enough that you're not coming over tomorrow?" She asked with embarrassment dragging her eyes to the ground.

"Naw, I've heard about worse, like people dating their dog or something. But you may have to buy me a hot chocolate after this to keep me quiet. Kissing cousins." He teased her then turned and ran back to the gathering football team.

"There was NO kissing! Sam! There was...no…" She called desperately after him but he was out of earshot. "Kiss me…-ing...I meant -ing...Now I'm talking to myself."

Dragging her feet she went out to the secondary field for soccer practice.

* * *

In the locker room McKenna gave her white tennis shoe lace one last tug and frowned at it.

' _What next? Pleated pants and argyle socks?'_

Argyle socks might not be so bad. Rachel made them look cute.

McKee's Cheerio uniform felt stiff like she was wearing cardstock and the slatted skirt reminded her of a roman soldier.

Suddenly Coach Sylvester's concussive voice sounded behind her and she spun around.

"Herringburst! Just the growth-stunted girl I wanted to see!" The woman's slightly disgusted face contrasted to her words. "There's a 'hair-drive' for local yaks that can't grow their own and I knew you'd want to donate so I have brought my heavy duty utility scissors that I use to cut barbed wire to assist in relieving you of that mop."

"Whoa! Coach, um...no thanks." McKenna gasped reaching behind her to get a hold of her hair protectively.

Pursing her thin lips in grudging acceptance the tall woman nodded, "Very well, but if you blind any of the other squad members with that 'cat-o-nine-tails' I'm holding you responsible. Get out on the field, you're on top of the pyramid today and I want a barrel roll coming off of it."

McKenna could gratefully feel her ponytail tapping her lower back as she ran out to the field where the rest of the cheerios team was stretching out.

Brittany Pierce skipped over to her and took her hand, "Hi I'm holding your legs today ok?"

Raising her eyebrows in surprise and McKenna stuttered. "Uh...I...uh what?"

"Well one of them, Santana spoke the other." Britney smiled sweetly.

Santana walked up with her arms folded and a half grin , "She means in the pyramid Mickey. We're the tier below you and so we need to practice."

"I don't think so." Came the heathery voice of Captain Fabray as she sauntered up to them, a delicate hand on her hip. "I'm the top of the pyramid as I always have been. She's just the freak in the side show Santana."

Yet another voice was added to the debate and Sylvester intervened, "Not this time Fabray. The umpalumpa has the job. Ever since you came back from popping that kid out you're slow and boring to watch. Also you haven't lost those labor legs. The only place for a center of gravity challenged individual such as yourself is at the bottom where your sturdy, child baring hips can contribute structurally."

Then the coach put up her megaphone and walked away, shouting to the rest of the team to get into their positions.

Santana smirked and Britney was looking awkwardly at McKenna's backside. But Quinn's eyes simply bore into McKenna's with a seething silence. Coach Sylvester certainly had a way with words, and it was going to make being on this team difficult.

Quinn folded her own arms and walked passed McKenna, hitting her shoulder with McKenna's roughly and she said, "Stay out of my way."

It would have been a very intimidating exit had Santana not 'accidentally' put her foot out and Quinn stumbled over it. Catching herself Quinn spun around to scowl at her.

Innocently Santana smiled, "Careful there Q, I heard that having a kid can throw off your balance."

McKenna thought there was going to be a beatdown right there and began to step back. Britney followed her, oblivious to any drama happening.

"So when you morph into a werewolf, does it hurt or is it like, euphoric?" She asked in all seriousness.

With a nervous laugh McKenna was about to ask but Sylvester ordered them over and they all went to practice.


	10. Chapter 10

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Loves for comments! Finally got my title in the text. Have a really bad headache tonight so sorry for the mistakes and hope you likey.**

* * *

Sam was already sitting in the music room with his guitar out when McKee came in. He looked up at her and gave her a large goofy smile as only he probably could. Picking a particularly twangy country tune he started to sing with an exaggerated western accent: "My brother's steal'n my truck, bail'n stuff on my sexy tracker and my dog's already been asked to the dance so I'm stuck take'n my cousin…."

McKenna's face battled between fake offence and laughing, the latter finally winning out. "You'd better not dedicate that song to me when you open the CMA's with it Kitten."

She brought over her beat up guitar case and pulled the instrument out, sitting down in her uniform skirt she left little hidden. It'd been three days practicing the pyramid and she had bruises and grass stains all over her legs.

"I think that guitar should have another sticker put on it. 'Do not resuscitate'." Sam joked.

Cradling it McKee glared at him, "Shhh he can hear you!"

"And he's not offended by you calling 'him' Jim the Crap Guitar?"

She shrugged, "Not like he's going to put it on a resume...are you making fun of me naming him?"

Sam shook his head, "No, my first guitar had a name too. Roo."

She raised an eyebrow and he looked away, a little more seriously, "Well it was my nickname that my mom gave me before she died."

The conversation had suddenly become a bit heavy and McKenna settled to tuning her guitar but watched him patiently, "Probably the coolest nickname I've ever heard." she smiled carefully at him.

"Heh, it was because I had a speech impediment when I was young. I'd always tell her 'I love roo'. So she called me Roo." Sam said thoughtfully.

McKenna almost ached for him. She couldn't imagine how it would be to lose her mother. She doubted she would be as optimistic and unjaded as Sam seemed to be. Seeing him with his brother and sister sometimes when she picked him up, he was so caring of them, well more mature than any 16 year old had the right to be.

"She actually bought me my first guitar and taught me a little. It's how I got into it." Sam tried to lighten the mood with an upbeat chord progression.

"She's a good teacher. Like she knew you had the skills."

Managing a faint smile, Sam started strumming, "Ok, so I know you love your old man, long hair rock and roll, and that's cool but here I'll show you some stuff you'd hear on the radio like West, Swift, Sheeran, Bieber."

"Oh I like Ed! But seriously Sam, you don't know monster rock is hot?!"

"In moderation...by the way McKenna, I was wondering if you'd do me a favor?" Sam asked as he continued to pick at his strings.

"Sure." She tried to imitate his fingers but he was going too fast.

"Well, I want to do a song for Quinn in Glee, I was thinking you could back me up." He moved his head to the beat.

McKenna felt like she'd gotten the air knocked out of her. It took some doing to get her smile to hitch up and not fall, "Uh, sure. That will be...so...cool."

"Thanks McKee! I think it'll be awesome to have you do some riffs while I…"

The door of the music room opened and they were sitting on the other side of the piano so they couldn't see who had come in but Rachel's voice was unmistakable.

"Remember last week when I was upset and hurt about you and Santana? Well, Puck was over at my house and I...we kissed."

Sam and McKenna looked at each other, not knowing if they should cough or say something but Finn shot back at her after a moment, "I didn't expect you to be mean Rachel. We weren't even dating when I was with Santana!"

"I'm so sorry and it will never happen again! It was a mistake." Rachel bumbled for mercy.

"After everything with Quinn, how could you do this to me?" Burst Finn angrily.

"Maybe we need to go talk to Mrs. Pillsbury, couple's counseling…"

Surprisingly calm Finn replied, "You don't need couple's counseling if you're not a couple."

Then they heard him leaving and Rachel went after him, "You promised you'd never break up with me!"

Her voice trailed off in the hall and they couldn't hear anything else.

They were quiet for a while, considering what they had just witnessed until McKenna cleared her throat, "Wow, that sucks." She said lamely.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, "I don't get why you'd go out with someone, make that commitment you know, if you'd just go and kiss someone else."

McKenna shrugged. She had little experience to draw from anyway and it was embarrassing for her. Yes she'd kissed a boy and held hands, but she had never actually had a boyfriend. Something she'd never admit in a million years.

In her best Brooklyn accent she rambled, "'A relationship, I think, is like a shark. You know? It has to constantly move forward or it dies. I think what we have on our hands is a dead shark.'"

Sam slowly turned her head to her puzzled.

She knew she was turning beet red, "Uh, Woody Allen….in Annie Hall?"

"I don't think I've seen it…" He admitted solemnly.

"I'm so sorry, that was inappropriate. I mean, I feel so bad for Finn and even Rachel." McKenna sighed.

They went back to playing, the mood dampened from what they had heard but for McKenna it was much worse as she learned the chords and lead part for Sam's song for Quinn.

* * *

A few days later she found herself in the Glee Club. Well in the room with all of them sitting there listening to Mr. Scheuster talking about Regionals.

Her eyes went over to Rachel who was sitting on the opposite side of the room from Finn, both looking miserable.

The band settled quietly and McKee was using an electric guitar rather than Jim. Thinking now on Sam's choice of song for Quinn she frowned.

'Hands Down' by Dashboard Confessional was a bit emo in her opinion. She was not going to lower herself to sulk because of jealousy. Sam was just a crush. One she'd get over sooner or later and good riddance. As long as he was her friend...

Finally Mr. Scheu gave Sam the floor.

"Hey everyone, I've been thinking we need something special to set us apart for regionals and, well, apparently rock is hot." He glanced behind him at McKenna who threw him a half a smile. "So this is just something I've been working on, kinda sums up some feelings I've been having."

Even behind him she could see he was looking over at Quinn who was filing away at her nails in boredom.

Sam exhaled and McKenna started the lead in…

* * *

The next day at lunch McKenna walked over to where Torri and Sam sat eating their lunches. She sat down by her brother on the steps and the boys murmured their hello's.

Pulling at the white turtleneck she wore under the Cheerio's uniform she groaned.

"What's wrong McKee?" Sam asked in between bites of a sub sandwich.

"I feel like someone's halfheartedly choking me…" She grumbled.

"I'll wholeheartedly do it if you want." Grinned Torri.

"Dude, you are so mean to your sister." Sam gave him a limp punch.

Torri shrugged, "Sisters are like puppies. They're cute when they're little but when they get older they're just smelly and drool a lot."

With a sniff McKenna stood and stepped on his foot as she crossed to sit by Sam instead.

Over the past couple of weeks they'd become friends as they'd finished up the hay baling and jamming guitars together. They were both pretty dorky and didn't have to hide it when they hung out. But to McKenna it seemed she might as well be one of the boys to Sam. Sometimes she would steal a glance at him, wishing she'd never met him.

"So how'd your song go?" Torri asked then took a drink of his soda.

"Sam pretty much killed it. We had half the school cramming in the music room." Informed McKenna. It was true, a few of the people from the hall looked in listening and it ended up a decent crowd.

Sam however looked less happy about it, "Yeah but I didn't get the reaction I was hoping for. Quinn looked like she was watching paint dry."

Putting her head down, McKenna popped a grape into her mouth, but her appetite was gone.

Torri chuckled, "That girl, I don't get it with you. I'd feel more comfortable dating a barracuda."

"Whoa...she's cool! I know she puts on this nasty front sometimes but she's really nice." Defended Sam.

"When?" Torri challenged with his boyish grin.

"When I first joined Glee and got slushied and she helped clean me up. There's times you just look in those amazing eyes and there's something you want to get to know."

The way Sam said it made McKenna flinch. That hurt worse than biting her cheek which she just did.

"I know the type dude, she's vicious." Torri concluded.

McKenna desperately wanted to change the subject, "You know what's vicious? This sandwich, what'd you do soak it in Torri? Pickle juice?"

Torri winked at his sister, "Just for you." He then looked back to Sam, "Well I just think you're wasting your time waiting for her to turn on to you. Doesn't she and Finn have a thing? I heard he broke up with reindeer sweater girl…"

Sam sighed irritably, "That's history, it's over with."

At that point two girls Torri knew came up and he stood up and walked over to the vending machines with them. One of them being the one he took to homecoming.

Wanting nothing to do with the conversation McKenna had started to label the bruises on her legs with a pen: 'Britney's nose', '10 yard line', 'Sue's megaphone', 'Some cheerdude I think his name is Dave and he has a pointy elbow'...

Finally Sam pulled the pen from her fingers and wrote: 'McKenna is indescribable' on her kneecap.

"This could be taken in so many ways…" She considered the words.

But Sam spoke, looking off across the commons to where a group of jocks were standing around Quinn. "So remember what you said about your cousin Bentley?"

Shifting her head back and raising an eyebrow she said slowly, "Uh yeah…"

"Do you think you could…do that for me…you know. To get Quinn to..."

If aliens had landed turning everyone rabid flying spiders McKenna couldn't have been more in panic, "Huh? Oh no, no no no. I'm retired from the fake girlfriend business. Got my pension and everything."

"McKee, please. I don't know what else to try." He was a beaten man.

"Maybe she's just not ready to get into anything Sam. Or maybe she just can't appreciate what's right in front of her. You shouldn't have to push it so hard. It should be a natural thing…I'mma have to start calling you Ahab." Everything she had kept bouncing around inside came spilling out.

"Why?"

"Cause that girl's your white whale."

With a sigh he shook his head, making his blond fringe fall over his discouraged eyes. "I think I'll stick with 'kitten'."

Gently McKenna put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think you...we could pull it off. You'd have to act like you really...really are interested in me and we're friends so it'd be weird you know?"

With a forced smile, Sam peeked at her sidelong, "Works best with cousins?"

"Well Bentley, he's a great actor, got to be the lead tree three years in a row in junior high...he's got it down. And I could just walk away from it. Nobody knew me there. We told everyone we met online. Here, it'd be something we'd have to pretend happened even after...whatever happens. Besides, it might not even work I mean...Quinn...she's pretty smart."

"All I need is a chance McKee. Don't you think if she has a reason to give me a chance...that I'd be worth liking?" Sam put the question to her quietly and McKenna could see he was actually really wondering.

It was a direct hit and McKenna watched her leveled arguments smolder in rubble. To her, he was right. Any girl in their right mind would be proud to have him as their boyfriend. Even Quinn, there's no way the girl was that deranged.

Sam watched her as she pulled at her ponytail absentmindedly.

"Come on, please. This means everything to me. Don't make me do my tractor driving face." He twisted around and put his head in her lap looking up at her with a killer smile. Then he took the piece of hair from her fingers and put under his nose like a mustache. Just like she had done that first time she had talked to him on the bleachers that night so long ago.

The white flag was up, surrender was all but imminent and McKenna sat frozen just gazing at him. He was kryptonite and she was drowning in the pool.

"Ugh, you are heartless. I can't resist the tractor driving face. Fine."

"Yes!" Sam looked as though flight was a possibility for him at the moment. He rolled off her lap and jumped up like a dog waiting for her to toss a ball for him to retrieve.

"So what do we do? Just hang out? We've got that covered anyway. Should I like, buy you a corn dog or something romantic like that?" He kept looking behind him at Quinn who was sipping out of her water bottle gracefully.

Motioning for Sam to come back to her with her finger and a bleak expression McKenna said, "Look Bentley and I kinda planned that for a couple of weeks, there's some ground work you know, to make it look legit. But there's some conditions and rules and weird stuff like that too."

"Really? This is getting serious…" Sam said giddily.

"Sam, it has to be serious dude. You have to do what I say when I say to ok? Even if you don't understand or don't think it's nice or whatever. Oh yeah," She paused, her cheeks feeling warm, "...we're playing by 'pretty woman' rules."

Confused he asked, "What's that?"

McKenna couldn't even meet his eye, "No kissing."

As if he'd just realized that might be involved he also looked a little embarrassed, "Oh right. Well can we convince her without doing...that?"

"Easily. Now you've got to promise me something."

Sam sat back down and scooted over close to her, listening intently, "Anything, I owe you big time McKee."

"Guard your heart. Don't put it out there on the floor for her to decide if she's going to stomp on it with those ugly grandma trainers or not." McKenna was glaring across the commons at Quinn as she smiled perfectly at something one of the boys had said.

"She wouldn't. You guys need to give her a chance." His defending her made McKenna crumble a bit inside.

"That's all she's getting. Look, your first assignment, I'm going to sound like Mr. Scheu, is to go home and listen to 'Don't mug yourself' by The Streets. Then we'll chat in the morning when you come over."

Mike and a couple of the other football players came over to them and they passed the rest of lunchtime burping rap songs. Then McKenna abided the rest school day numb and shut off. What had she done?


	11. Chapter 11

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Don't know how I feel about this chapter. Kioshi you'll have to tell me what you think of how Torri fits into this...when it happens...**

 **I'm super flaky so you'll have to let me know who Quoe is! Quinn and...Joe? True...TY Mr. Goode :D**

* * *

The winter was late this year. No snow had fallen all through October and now they were chipping away at November.

Looking out her window at the rusty colors of orange, red and even blushing pinks of the leaves McKenna felt perhaps yesterday was just a horrible dream. Sam would be over to help fix some fence and surely he'd have thought better of the dumb, ridiculous, terrible idea.

Shortly after, her mom called her down and Sam was waiting in the living room. He had his favorite track suit jacket mismatched with a heavy grey hoodie on underneath and jeans. Football and time in the weight room had broadened out his shoulders over his narrow hips. As per usual his messy blond hair flipped out at the ends obscuring his eyes.

"...Oh yes, I keep mine quite short. McKee has the separation anxiety when it comes to hair. I can't remember when the last time she even trimmed it." She heard her mother saying to him. Her mother did have a short, edgy pixie style cut and McKee couldn't completely rule out a subconscious sense of duty to shun scissors.

"Mom...you know if I cut my hair I'd die. Like a lizard who loses it's tail." McKenna came over to them putting on her jacket.

With a laugh her mother raised an eyebrow, "Lizard's tails grow back I believe...like your hair would."

Sam took his hands out of his his pockets and grinned teasingly, "You mean like a bee that dies after stinging someone?"

He put his arm around her shoulders and McKenna smiled nervously at the touch, "Oh yeah, um, common mistake."

"You're not allowed to die McKee." He forbade her.

She barely glanced up at him then to her mother who she could see was eyeing them, coming to conclusions of the suspicious kind.

Quickly McKenna scrunched her nose and walked to go out the door and Sam followed her, both waving to her mom.

Her neck felt hot and she knew she was, of course, blushing. Sam trotted up next to her smiling as they stopped by the garage.

"Sam, you don't have to sell this relationship thing to my mom…"

She went to pick up a heavy toolbox but Sam bent to get it and hefted it easily.

"I wasn't? But actually, are you going to tell them? Like you've gotta tell Torri I think. Cause he kinda scares me and I'm pretty sure he would smash my face if you end up in another bathroom stall….in your…" Sam stammered and McKenna interrupted him hastily.

"No! Sam you can't tell anyone. Not till I move away to Ittoqqortoormiit to start my own iceberg towing company while you and Quinn are married and installing your white picket fence. Ok? I'll take care of Torri ok? If he's mad at anyone it'll be me." Now crossing her eyes she could see the red flush of her skin on her own nose and she scrambled over the fence.

' _This is such a very bad idea.'_ She thought.

"But maybe we should just forget it Sam…I'm more worried about you."

"Hey I won't 'mug myself' I promise. I'm not going to have high expectations. It's no big deal." He said as they rustled through the cropped, dying grasses.

McKenna knew he was downplaying his hopes.

"Operation _Taming of the Shrew_ isn't a simple con Sam. It's like a modern love potion. There are lots of ingredients…" She said, thinking to herself all of the things she would have to do that Sam probably didn't have to be aware of.

The way she figured it, Quinn wasn't your average girl. She was a well oiled machine of ambition and her priorities held status at its highest. If Sam and McKenna just 'dated', Quinn most likely would write him off because McKenna's lowly social level as well as her dorkiness. Guilty by association. McKenna not only had to become competition for Sam to make the girl think Sam was in her league, McKenna had to become popular, threatening Quinn's territory like a challenging alpha wolf. It was going to take a lot of work.

Pulling his pouty mouth off to the side, Sam shrugged, "Um let's not call it that...let's call it _Operation Q-fab_ or something. But I get it. Just tell me what to do."

She pushed her hair behind her ear and looked over at him, "Well simple enough on the outside, just act in love you know?"

"So holding hands…"

"Yeah, little things like that at first. But you know you've gotta be able to look at me like I'm special. That geeky, gross, romantic gazey thing…" She averted her eyes at her own words.

They had reached the broken fence and stopped.

"Easy, like this?" He stepped up to her and locked his eyes on hers but then he let out a laugh through his nose, unable to stay serious.

McKenna rolled her eyes but she was a bit relieved. This was going to be much harder for her to take. "Sam, if you snort at me like that it's not going to work…"

Recomposing himself Sam nodded, "I'm sorry here let me try again."

He smoothed out his face and looked at her with a serious face. It jolted her and she tried not to blink at the sudden adoration in his stare. His eyes were more green than blue today. Chameleon eyes, how is that possible? She'd have to search engine it but in the meantime she was just stuck flat footed.

Tearing away she bent down to the toolbox. "That's fine. Um...but you know like when you see me you have to walk over like you're happy to see me."

"Ok. Got it." He began stretch the metal wire fencing that had been pulled away from the wooden post. "What about the kissing thing? I don't see how she'll think we're together without that?"

Awkwardly McKenna gave her suggestion as businesslike as possible, "Um just a lot of neck snuggling. Putting our faces close. Like they just missed seeing us...kiss. People usually don't just stand and stare at people in the hall making out, that's creepy. I think it'll be enough."

"Neck snuggle huh…" Sam pondered stepping over to her, leaning his head in. McKenna took a quick step back.

"No...no need to practice I don't think...we'll ease into that…" She waved him away. The truth was she didn't think she could handle it right now. It would be another thing she had to callous herself against.

They fixed the fence quickly and went back to feed the stock with no more talk on the subject until they walked back to his bike.

Rubbing her hands together to work some warm blood back into them McKenna sighed, "I'm going to buy you a helmet...isn't it illegal to ride around like that?"

"I don't know I don't have a licence." He shrugged.

McKee gasped and shook her head, "Hey this thing isn't going to work if you're grated all over the highway or in jail."

He conceded a nod. "So Monday hold hands?"

This was so wrong, so unnatural. But McKenna had promised.

"Well next week, Friday, I have to go to Cleveland to do some cheer competition. So I figure we'll start this charade before that on Tuesday. That means um, Monday night we'll go to our hot chocolate haunt and we'll uh...give each other matching hickies." She said, digging her toe in the dirt on the ground.

"Hickies at the manky diner got it. Good idea." He considered it thoughtfully. "Did you give Bentley a hickie?"

With a sharp frown McKenna growled, "That's classified. HIPPA or something."

Putting his weight into starting the bike Sam revved the engine then waved and left.

The rest of the day McKee practiced tumbling relentlessly. In her head she tried to work out what she needed to do to give their plan it's best chance at success and trying to tell herself she didn't care about Sam anymore.

It worked for a couple of days until they pulled up at Del's Dinner by the freeway. It definitely wasn't Breadstix. It looked like it hadn't been updated since the 70's. There were weeds overgrowing the parking lot and the neon light flickered irregularly like a dying heartbeat. Still it had the best hot chocolate they had found. They'd given it the full 4 marshmallow salute.

It had been raining which now seemed to be solidifying into fine snow.

Tonight they wouldn't sit inside. She had picked up Sam and they'd decided to do what they needed to do in the truck. The drive had been more than awkward and she sent Sam to get some hot cocoa to-go while she tried to get her courage up.

McKenna had mixed emotions at odds inside her. She was nervous, no, scared to death. But annoyingly excited at the same time. She was here with Sam and she was going to be very close to him. It should be a dream come true for her. Oh yes, she didn't care for him like that anymore. Why was it she kept forgetting that? The minutes ticked by and the heat of the drive over was slowly replaced by the seeping cold.

Then there was a knock at the passenger window and McKenna jumped. With his hoodie pulled over his head Sam peered through the window with his friendly smile.

She leaned over to let him in and he slid into the seat beside her with two styrofoam cups of hot chocolate.

"'A martini, shaken not stirred'." Sam slurred.

"You always did the best Sean Connery impressions." McKee said.

He handed her a cup and she let her hands embrace it for its warmth.

Sam shifted, almost taking a drink then spoke quickly, "You know he's a knight right? That's gotta be the coolest thing."

"Sir Sam has a ring to it…" Her hurried words filling the space between now and what was coming.

Neither of them said anything for a while until Sam looked over at her, "I think this'll work McKee. Thanks so much. You're like, my best friend."

At that moment it was really hitting McKenna what a crazy thing they were doing. With Bentley it was obviously different, it was a game. Now she felt stupid and desperate. Her brain scrambled to think of a way to get out of this. But there Sam sat, trusting that if she had done it before, it could be done again.

With a faint smile she shrugged easily like she had consented to do his homework for him or something.

"Don't thank me ok? Not until it works...if it works and even after that. You won't be talking to me anyway." She took a drink of her cocoa. It was still hot and burnt her tongue and she flinched.

"Yeah I will, what do you think I'm a snob?" He sat his cup on the broad dashboard.

"No. Well...anyway, I just think, you must really really like Quinn to be trying this. She's a lucky girl." It was the best McKenna could do.

She couldn't help how jealous she was of the perfect doll that was Quinn Fabray. Not for anything else. McKenna had always been satisfied with who she was and preferred not having to deal with popularity. But now she did want attention, but just one person's: Sam's.

"She's pretty amazing." He looked to her with his heart in his eyes.

With a harsh sigh and she decided to get it over with, "So you want me to go first?"

"Sure." For the first time he looked bashful.

McKenna leaned over towards him and he tipped his head to the side. It was definitely awkward as she tried to position herself at a good angle. She had to kink her body to reach him.

The placing was important. She could feel the warmth coming from his neck and he smelled faintly of soap. Sam smell.

"Hey come here." He grabbed her arm carefully, leading her over onto his lap. "Is that better?"

A high-pitched squeak escaped her and she wanted to die.

' _Just get it over with.'_ She urged herself.

Picking her spot again she did it, making sure it would be a decent size. When she finished she started to crawl off of him but he stopped her.

"Wait a sec, it's your turn. This is probably the easiest way to sit for this."

Pulling her hair aside he exposed her neck and leaned in. Feeling his breath on her skin she went rigid.

' _Wrong wrong wrong…'_ she roared at herself inside. But so very vividly she felt his lips there and it made her squeeze her eyes tight thinking he might be able to hear how loud her heart was pounding.

"Ow...ok that should be good Sam." She pulled away from him and retreated to her seat.

"So how long until we turn into vampires?" He asked with a straight face that bothered her.

With her hand at her neck McKenna shrugged at his sarcasm, "I'm a lizard remember? Or a werewolf according to Brittany."

"Right. Sorry I forgot. Do you think we need more than one each?" He grinned, then he looked at her for a minute with a teasing kind of curiosity.

Trying to stamp out the intensity she felt like a spreading fire, McKenna blurted, "No. We'll have to do it again here and there….but...we're good right now. Ok well we're committed. Tomorrow we're dating unofficially officially."

Sam grabbed his cup and lifted it up like a toast, "Let's do this."


	12. Chapter 12

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Really sorry about my paragraph sins, I have no idea where to start and stop them. Working on it!**

 **Also, Samcedes is a close second for me but I probably won't write one cause there's so many good ones on this site I'd only embarrass myself...even more.**

* * *

Tuesday morning McKenna decided that she was sick. Smearing on a generous amount of concealer she hid her 'love bite' then put the blowdryer to her face. She filled a glass with water and waited until her mom knocked on the door and then made gagging noises and poured the glass into the toilet. Concerned, her mother came in and felt her flushed face and told her to get back in bed. It all would have worked out if Torri hadn't gone into her room looking for his earbuds and saw the web page opened to "How to fake being sick."

Her mother frowned at her and decided she wasn't sick enough to miss school and she found herself in the current of McKinley halls. Slinking around the corners she would look to see if Sam were there but he never was and she'd hurry to her next class. She had lost her nerve completely and was trying to calculate how far away, how remote and how deep into the earth her savings would get her.

* * *

Sam had slept in so he hurried into second period sheepishly receiving an embarrassing lecture on responsibility from his biology teacher. After he headed for his locker, sure that McKenna Bringhurst would find him there. They were supposed to be a couple today and Quinn's locker was down the same hallway. No doubt in his mind she'd see them.

He raked through his hair. He'd forgotten to comb it and it was sticking out funny on one side. The one day he should look nice! Quinn was always put together flawlessly. No way she'd consider him if he didn't start looking presentable. Maybe he needed to cut his hair. Then he felt at his neck where the hickie was. Just barely tender to the touch. First one he'd ever had but he'd never admit it. Suddenly he zipped up his track suit jacket up to the top of his neck.

This was crazy! No way this would work! He had never tried so hard for a girl in his life.

Glancing down the hall he saw her, Quinn Fabray walking like she was setting the school on fire behind her. It was captivating. Yes, this was crazy but if in the end he had her holding on to his arm it'd be worth it.

All day he didn't see McKenna and it made him worried. At lunch Torri said he hadn't seen her but that she was at school today. Then, right before Glee he was heading for the classroom and felt the jerk at his elbow and he had to double step to keep his balance as he was pulled into an empty classroom.

McKenna stood there glancing out into the hall. She looked a little different but he couldn't figure out why. She was wearing her Cheerio's uniform but had on her combat boots.

"Hey where've you been?" He asked.

"Uh here silly head. I mean at school. Not in this classroom, I don't even know what class this is, some weird science room with paper mache planets and stuff dangling from the ceiling…selenology possibly…." She ranted, her long ponytail waved instead of bounced like most of the cheerleaders. He knew she was anxious, she always talked to herself when she was stressed.

"Yeah probably." He reached out for her hand, "Here walk me to Glee, it'll be perfect. They'll all be in there…"

But McKenna shook her head, "Not that much at first ok? Let there be a bit of mystery for a day or something? Oh and I forgot, when you see Quinn you gotta treat her nice but like she's just a friend, maybe a little less. Like open a door but don't stay and talk long. Make her feel the loss just a little. The girl is a predator and likes the hunt and if you just roll over and give, I dunno, I don't think she'll give you the chance you're looking for."

"This is pretty psychologically complicated isn't it?" He sighed.

"I'm feeling the complicated for sure…" She said it quietly as if to herself.

"Alright, so you just give me a signal and I'll do whatever, you're the expert." Sam tried to sound cool but he felt a little frustrated.

She moved to pass him for the door and Sam caught her wrist, "Hey shorty, we jamming sometime?"

His friend's strained face cleared after a moment to a low smile, "Yeah. I'll message you."

It was mostly how they chatted. The crazy girl didn't have a cell phone but she could message him from her email. Kinda weird but McKenna was the epitome of weird. But to be honest he wouldn't have it any other way. He'd never met anyone like her. When she spoke it was never anything you expected her to say. Her ideas and the way she saw stuff was different and quirky. Sam tended to compare things to food a lot. Everyone else reminded him of the major fast food places in town. Good stuff and there was a variety, you knew what you're going to get, you'd had it before. But McKenna Bringhurst was like the funky Moroccan restaurant that you got to sit on the floor and the food tasted completely, intriguingly different.

After she had left he made it to the music room.

Rachel sat at the piano plunking out some sad melody. She was like that weird health food wrap, pita or whatever that you see on the menu but don't ever get.

He saw Santana, Quinn and Brittany over in a corner looking cool.

Santata and Brittany were the fries and drink that always came together. Quinn was like the most delicious looking combo on the menu but it was always too expensive. Why they all sat together he couldn't figure out. As far as he could tell, Quinn and Santana hated each other some days but were inseparable. Well, keep your enemies close he had heard.

Sam headed for the nearest chair to Quinn then he remembered what McKenna had said. He lifted his chin a bit and went to the other side of the room, sitting down by Mike and they started to talk about college football. The rest started to come in but Mr. Scheuster wasn't there yet. It didn't matter because Rachel always took over trying to get them all to vibrate their lips and practice tongue twisters.

Santana, who could be viewed as having X-men grade powers glanced over to him and her eyes narrowed. She got up from her chair and began to wander over to where the two boys sat. She squinted at Sam's neck until she was inches away from him.

He turned slowly, feeling her laser-like gaze and looked at her questioningly, "Sup Santana?"

She didn't reply right away but grabbed the top of his jacket collar and pulled it away from his neck.

Sam leaned away. "What?"

"I can smell a hickie a mile away pillow pout. What's _you_ been up too huh? Or should I ask who's?" Santana teased her interrogation.

Mike was grinning and lifted his hand for a high-five, "Play on playa."

Sam slapped hands and kept his eyes from Quinn. He felt this somehow was going well.

"None of your business." He said easily but added a little half smile.

Santana took the challenge and straightened up, "No probs Evans. I'm sure we'll figure it out. We have all the usual suspects here."

She turned to consider the group with calculating eyes, now everyone had come in besides Finn, Tina and Scheuster.

With her sassy walk swishing her skirt, Santana went to the middle of the room and raised her hand, "Alright! Who hoovered Sam's neck? Out with it."

Everyone looked at each other waiting for a confession.

"Who cares?" Groaned Puck. He was like day-old chili, kinda gross but every now and again you'd see a girl order it guiltily.

Sam just looked bored, something he'd been schooled in by Quinn. Now he allowed himself one single glance and the girl was staring at her phone as if she hadn't heard any of Santana's demands.

Santana didn't miss a thing and followed his eyes over to Quinn, "Oh really now? Barbie and Ken together at last? What a happy plastic world it is!"

Quinn didn't break her cool attention from her phone but managed to deny it lazily, "Wasn't I Lopez. Hickies aren't' really my thing. I do class not trash."

Sam flinched at the comment.

"Since when is Puckerman class?" Santana threw in with a wide grin.

"Hey!" Puck spouted his offence.

"Well if it wasn't Strawberry Shortcake aka Attila the Hun here then who was it?" She looked around as if playing a game. "Rachel? You still trying to make Finn jealous by mack'n the whole football team?"

Rachel slunk into her chair like a scared bunny, "No!"

"Hmm, Mercedes?" Santana moved on.

Lifting an eyebrow the girl shrugged, "It wasn't me but I'd happily give it a try…"

Santana gagged and moved on again. She was running out of choices.

"Not one of Brit's hickies…." Santana's forehead knotted.

Sam was having fun. He usually shed drama like a duck would water and wanted nothing to do with it, but for some reason it was satisfying having everyone realize he could be playing the dating field without their permission.

He just leaned back in his chair, barely able to keep his face smooth and just raised an eyebrow.

Britney spoke, "Wait, we can date people outside of glee? I thought it was against the law or something."

With a beautifully pursed pair of lips Santana shrugged, "You have a point Brit, it's been a disgusting game of musical mouths in here. I bet all our gum bacteria is directly related. Way to go Sam for branching out."

That's when Mr. Scheuster and Tina came in and Santana's eyes sparkled.

"I should have guessed! Going oriental Evans? Tina! Maybe you could shed some light on this hickie mystery?" Santana had returned to her chair.

Tina looked over at her knowingly, "Oh you mean about McKenna Bringhurst's hickie? I didn't really ask."

They all turned to Sam now who cast his eyes down, chewing at a broad lip.

Santana let out an amused scoff but Mr. Scheuster held up his hand, "Ok everybody. Lets focus can we? We need to get these songs down for regionals in February or there will be no New York ok? Where's Finn?"

Quinn looked over at Sam.

* * *

After that there wasn't much mystery to be had so the next day Sam and McKenna held hands. McKenna couldn't believe how normal it felt as their arms brushed walking down the halls together. As if she had done it the day before, the week before that too. It was the first time she could remember in a while that she had felt comfortable and not like she was yet at another rest stop in between moves. She belonged right there by Sam.

In the back of her mind she knew it wasn't real though. He was acting even if she wasn't. So this was what mugging yourself felt like.

Throwing her books in her locker she checked her new attempt at makeup in a mirror, she'd need some more practice. Going to cheerios practice McKenna had to hurry to cross the school to get to the gym on time. Walking towards her was Torri and she put her finger in her mouth to get it all slobbery so she could stick it in his ear as he went by but instead he bent over and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder as he continued down the hall.

There was a few cat calls and jeers and McKenna felt the embarrassing breeze up her short skirt that probably wasn't covering much at this point, baring her red swimsuit-like underwear that was sewn into the uniform.

She struggled and beat on Torri's back fruitlessly, "Put me down Toren you freak'n caveman!"

He swung around a corner into an empty alcove with a broken drinking fountain.

"Put you down or what McKee? You'll sic your boyfriend on me?" He started to spin around and she narrowly missed her head hitting the brick wall.

"I'm going to throw up on you I swear it!" She desperately reached under his shirt and into his belt line, grabbing his underwear and she pulled.

"Whoa!" Her brother dropped her and started shifting around to adjust himself. "Touche squirt."

McKenna was picking herself up, smoothing her skirt furiously, "What the heck Torri?"

He looked down at her with suddenly serious eyes, "Exactly. So when were you going to tell me about you and Sam?"

Averting her eyes, McKenna huffed, "I didn't know I had to write you a report, sorry. And you can't pick me up like that in this dumb uniform! Half the school just saw my chonies!"

Torri folded his arms expectantly, "Don't act like this is normal Kenna. I know you. I know you hate that uniform. Why in the world are you even doing cheer?"

"We're just a nosey nancy today aren't we?" She said feebly. "You and mom and dad all told me I had to 'interact'. I didn't know there were exclusions on what I could do? I'm a cheerleader! I'm dating a football player! What do you people want from me!? I'm trying to fit in!"

"Fitting in to you is like water to the wicked witch of the west, you'd melt into a puddle of green jello." Frowned Torri.

Sighing, McKenna looked to her older sibling, "Ok. Sam and I, we just mesh and this just kind of happened. Please don't ask me the little details."

She knew she couldn't lie to Torri. If someone could see through this it would be him. He knew her so well and she could tell he was reluctant to believe her. All things considered, this was basically his fault. If he hadn't told Sam about her and Bentley she would still be suffering from safe distance.

He rubbed his shorn head as studied her, "You like Sam." it was more of a statement.

Now she could look him in the eyes with nothing to hide, "Yeah."

After a moment he nodded, "I thought you did but sometimes you're the biggest chicken."

"Hey guys." Came Sam's voice. He walked up to them his thumbs in the shoulder straps of his back pack. He gave McKenna a questioning look she pushed a smile and nodded.

Sam looked back to Torri, "So is it cool Torri? Or are you going to get me at recess?" He said with nervous humor.

Torri gave him a critical grunt, "Anyone else I'd sock'em. But I gotta say you're probably the smartest dude in school Evans. Keep it PG."

McKenna rolled her eyes and stepped into Sam, putting her arms around his waist. It was such a nice waist. "Going to class now neanderthal man." She waved goodbye to Torri.

She felt Sam put his arm around her shoulder. "He's going to kill me isn't he?" he said.

"Don't worry about him seriously. I'll handle it. Just focus on the mission." McKenna hesitantly let her head rest against his shoulder.

"Right. I think we've got everyone, including Quinn convinced so I guess we just wait until she gets jealous right?" Sam asked.

"As far as you're concerned." McKenna wanted to keep it simple.

He pulled away as they came to where they went their different directions, "You know you're some sort of love conjurer or something. You should write an e-book or do a reality show. Relationships made while you wait."

"Heh." Yes she actually laughed a 'heh' with little enthusiasm behind it. But then she thought of his words. Conjurer.

"Well thanks Sam, you just helped me with one of my ingredients. See ya next week. Oh and remember to feed the horses ok?" She called as she walked backwards.

"Kiyevame!" He said goodbye in Na'vi.

McKenna waved back then called, "BangwI'SoH!" in Klingon.

Yep, she just out dorked Sam Evans. He would ask what she was saying and she would lie of course.

' _You are my love._ '

Actually, he had helped her with a couple of her ingredients.

* * *

The cheer competition was a red, black and white success. McKinley High took the District Varsity Championship and was on it's way to a regional meet, if they did well there, it would be nationals just after school let out in May. McKenna decided that her face needed a 24 hour cooldown on her smile because she was getting cramps in her cheeks. She pulled off all of her tumbling perfectly and the pyramid was amazing. Quinn treated her no different, like a prop on her stage. McKenna would have to rock the boat a little harder to get her attention.

During the two night stay she hung out with Brittany and Santana which served a double purpose for her. Glee and Cheer kids PR.

Phase two of _Taming of the Shrew_ (she was going to call it that anyway) required she be popular so now she would...socialize. McKenna had always liked keeping her friend pool small, like as many people as could fit in a little plastic kiddy pool. It wasn't that she _couldn't_ socialize but she was antisocial. She had found that you could be friends with almost anyone and it was easy. You could make friends faster by asking them about themselves and being genuinely interested than by trying to be cool and hoping people would come to you. McKenna was lazy. Being popular took energy and endurance.

There were major factions in a high school that she would have to penetrate. Jocks and cheerleaders, geeks and gleeks (there was a difference), the badkids and thugs, and the middle-of-the-roaders. McKenna had little time so when she came back from Cleveland she launched her campaign. Starting by getting those weird trading card games decks and studying up on it and role playing games. One day at lunch she went over to the geek table where the boy who had slighted her that first day in her computer class sat playing cards. In her cheerio's uniform and Sam's letterman jacket she brought out her deck and asked if anyone wanted to play. At first there was collective confusion amongst the geeks, their ranks confounded at a cheerleader asking to play, at least publicly. But soon McKenna was losing graciously but winning friends. The jocks were easy but expensive. She bought pizza and brought it to the various practices, being careful to save a couple boxes and venturing to the under-bleachers lair of the 'badkids'. She wasn't accepted as well as she had hoped and, two pizza's lighter she made it out with her uniform un-tagged. Thugs were fairly fun to get to know. Most of them were into their cars and that was one thing McKenna knew about. Common ground. The middle of the roaders were the filler kids that didn't pull completely one way or the other and there was where she had to get to know people individually. Be nice, smile, remember names and ask about their pets.

How long would she have to keep it up? Most of the time she doubted Quinn would even go for this whole thing and she would have better luck just walking up to the girl and shaking her and yelling, "Dude! He likes you! You'll never find someone like him again! Are your eyelashes even real?!"

The soccer team's rivalry with the neighboring school that McKenna had played that first game with was heating up and there had been pranks played back and forth. It was McKenna's turn to think of one and they borrowed the school's field line striper and wrote "Go McKinley Girl's Soccer!" on their field. Then with a wave a brilliance McKenna had brought some sidewalk chalk and wrote more in Na'vi. Selling it for all she was worth to her teammates, it took some convincing. When the 'badkids' found out about the soccer team's practical joke it earned McKenna some cool points as well.

As things progressed she started to work Sam into her new friend's circles. The cheerios were a tough bunch but they were beginning to come around. She got them to help her rush Sam after a football game and tackle him. Sitting on him as he struggled and as the other girls held him down she took his cleats off and pulled off his socks then they released him and ran off. The other guys teased him at first but he heard them later in the locker room wondering what they'd have to do to get piled on by a bunch of cheerleaders. Later he asked McKenna what in the world the point of that was and she simply said, "Just wanted to knock your socks off." with all the dorkiness he could stand.

Still Quinn didn't care, or didn't give any indication of it. McKenna didn't know whether to feel relieved or to feel slapped by a proverbial gauntlet. There must be something else going on with Fabray and unfortunately McKenna might have to do some undercover work to find out about the girl behind the beautiful iron mask.


	13. Chapter 13

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **TY for the support guys. I need all the help I can get.**

* * *

"Eleven cups Bringhurst." Grinned Sam as he sat the generic, white, ceramic mug down.

A whining, western-themed harmonica could almost be heard in the background as McKenna squinted at him from across the table. Her tongue was burnt and her tummy full but she couldn't let him win. No he would not have her title.

With a smirk she finished her own cup, setting it down next to his. "Call sugarbooger."

There was a momentary effort on Sam's part to keep the burst of laughter contained but he let it out and leaned back running a hand over his stomach. McKenna knew the stretch, he was at capacity. She had this.

The waitress came by and Sam waved her down. "Could we…"

"Really?" She snapped, "This is ridiculous. How many of those cocoa's are you going to order?!"

"I'll pay for each cup!" McKenna assured her. She had to finish him off, make sure he'd never come back for a rematch.

The woman rolled her eyes and snatched up their cups.

Across the room from them sat Quinn and her date, one of the lacrosse players. Their faces were reserved and drab in McKenna's opinion. She and Sam hadn't stopped laughing and talking since they'd gotten there at Breadstix.

It was part of the plan of course. Being the happy couple in perfect bliss, gooing on each other and inseparable. It was easy between the two of them anyway. The tough bit was the campaigning she had to keep up with to stay popular enough that Quinn would take her seriously.

She had had a girl's night out with some of the middle-of-the-roaders and the glee girls. Quinn had been invited but predictably hadn't come. At first they all looked at each other like aliens but when they got to the club downtown both groups looked at McKenna like she was crazy.

"They're not going to let us in here Stubbs!" Santana had said.

McKenna only smiled and waited until a couple of the 'badgirls' came out and waved them in past the door guy.

"Just gotta know people 'Tani-toes'." She winked.

It was like herding cats. The bar wouldn't serve them but it was all McKee could do to keep the underage girls from wondering off with icky older guys. Still the night was a success and they all ended up sleeping over at Brittany's house.

The cups of hot chocolate were brought and she and Sam sat up at attention. It was always better to wait for the scalding liquid to cool obviously so they just eyed each other warily.

"Hello!" It was Kurt and Rachel.

Sam looked up at them, "Hey guys! Wanna sit down? I'm about to beat McKee here in the world championship uber-leet grandissimo chocodelic….what am I missing….?"

"...Guzzle-fest of all frigg'n time…." McKenna stuck a finger in the cup to check the temperature.

"Right, hot cocoa-a-thon." Sam nodded.

The two newcomers smiled at them and they all switched around in the booth, Sam and McKee on one side and Kurt and Rachel on the other.

"Go rookie." McKenna said gaining a head start. Sam picked up his cup and started to sip. Their faces contorted as the hot chocolate sizzled their mouths but they kept on. Suddenly, about halfway through, McKenna couldn't do it. She put her lips to the cup but she couldn't make herself drink another drop. Her eyes flickered up to Sam's who immediately saw her falter and he threw back his head, gulping the last of his chocolate.

"Oh yeah baby! Booya!" He said victoriously with whipped cream all over his nose.

McKenna couldn't believe it. She had been….beaten, and the whole room knew it now thanks to this gorgeous fat-lipped big mouth sitting next to her.

Rachel and Kurt grinned but shook their heads.

"You guys are crazy. I'm glad that you finally got your lines and queues...and choreography for the musical right Sam. With only a week left it's not very professional." Rachel concluded, taking what was left of McKee's chocolate and sipping at it.

Sam was threatening to smear the cream from his nose on McKee's cheek by leaning into her but she just pushed his face away.

"Yeah, McKenna has been running me through the whole thing. Like seriously, she knows every song and line, it's weird." He was muffled through her restraining fingers.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "I do too…"

"And, you're weird too." Sam nodded.

"Hey are you coming to Rachel's opening night party?" Kurt jumped in before Rachel could get fully offended.

The play opened that next week and of course Rachel had planned a non-traditional party to celebrate.

"Hadn't even heard about it." Sam said, still grinning at the scowling girl next to him.

McKenna looked away from him, poking his stomach under the table which made him groan, "Isn't it for just the cast members?" She asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Well I'm inviting you too McKenna. I think there will be room for one more. It'll be a more intimate gathering…"

"She's worried no one will come because it might just be lame." Kurt explained honestly. "Blaine's coming though so I think that's two of us who have RSVP'd."

Trying to smile away her embarrassed frown, Rachel pulled at her coffee brown hair that was held back by her favorite headband. "There's going to be Twister, Karaoke, Cacio Bufala cheese and our hot tub has been cleaned out since we found that dead pigeon in it."

Kurt put his hand over her mouth.

McKenna had her eyes on Quinn though. The girl moved to her own music, like a dining ballet.

' _Good grief.'_ She thought.

Sam shrugged, "Probably, s'long and McKee wants to go I'm down. You going?"

"I bet that salad _wants_ her to eat it. Completely brainwashed by…wait...salads don't have brains." Mumbled McKenna who was still looking across the room.

"What?" Chuckled Rachel with a worried tone.

Sam elbowed her and she blinked back at them, suddenly feeling tense, "Huh? Oh sure. Fun. Uh, I think I need to go… powder my nose." She squirmed.

McKee made a break for the bathroom.

They chuckled at her scurrying figure.

Kurt finally shook his head and said, "You two are perfect for each other."

Rachel nodded with a tortured smile, it wasn't hard to imagine she was pining over Finn.

Sam was about to reply when Quinn stood up from her own table and walked over next to theirs. As she passed she put her hand out to ruffle Sam's hair, "Hi Sam."

Kurt and Rachel murmured their own 'hellos' to which she smiled a glistening white smile and continued on, followed by a frowning lacrosse player.

Stunned, Sam turned to watch her go. It wasn't so much that she had addressed him, she obviously had done that before. But this time there was a tease, subtle but flirty. Could he be imagining it? Yes he had to be. Too much hot chocolate. Weird, it was like he felt guilty, he looked towards the bathroom to see if McKee had seen it, worried she had.

Kurt and Rachel had picked up on the pass as well and they were having an eye-gossip session about it. Everyone knew that pM (pre-McKenna) Sam had a thing for Quinn, he didn't do much to hide it.

Quinn had always ruled the school, well besides during her maternity leave, and there wasn't any who could even play in her league. Maybe Santana if she wasn't so mean. But the impossible was happening in that the strange new girl was beginning to climb in the polls. If it kept up, eventually there would have to be a clash of the cheerleader, popular girl Titans. An event that would sell out seats instantly.

When McKenna came back the table was quiet. She put her hand out calmly and Sam took it and shook it.

"Well played Sir Sippsalot," She said with dignity, then in her best Obi Wan Kenobi, " 'If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine…'"

* * *

"Snap it!" Quinn's heathery voice was somehow forceful enough to make the girl in front of her cringe. "I want it sharp and you need to hit it hard."

She was working out some ideas for their regional meet and she was feeling irritable. There should be no reason for it though. Everything on her perfect list was checked off or close to it. Captain of the Cheerios, most popular girl in school, her prospects of going to an ivy league school looking very good and she knew she was beautiful. Finn had broken up with Rachel and of course he'd need some time but eventually they'd be the power couple again. She was close and maybe when she finally got there, the emptiness inside would quit eating at her, making her feel incomplete. For a few minutes she had felt complete once and she kept it careful and close, when she held Beth in the hospital. Someday she hoped to be there again, but for now she would focus on herself.

Quinn had worked a long time, making her way to the top from the very bottom. She had sacrificed, bent and broken to be who everyone expected her to be. Perhaps that was why she felt defensive, no, offensive. She had to lash out with the claws of her voice and using those less determined than her as step stools to rise to where she was, untouchable. Only one person, Finn, had ever made her feel truly loved but she had taken it for granted. She would never do that again when she had him back.

Now she looked over the squad as they practiced their cheers and tumbles. Quinn's eye stopped on the twiggy girl now trying to walk on her hands falling over and over but always getting back up.

' _She'd better cut that mop off before she gets tangled up in it."_ Quinn frowned, not too much, no sense in inviting wrinkles, especially for McKenna Bringhurst.

The girl did make her nervous and she was still trying to figure out why. Maybe because nothing was certain with her in comparison. Quinn was unquestionably stunning, perfect nose, eyes, even the way she moved. McKenna had an editorial look, you had to look at her for a while and the longer you looked the more you couldn't look away from her angular eyes, straight, low eyebrows and arching upper lip. Before she had weaseled her way into that cheerios uniform, she dressed ridiculously which matched her strange personality perfectly. But the other girls seemed to take to her, everyone seemed to take to her which bothered Quinn even more. But what bothered her the most was the most confusing of all, Sam Evans.

He had been just another pearl on her strand of boys pining after her, but he had been one of her favorites. There had been a connection with him and she appreciated him for being a 'nice guy'. Now she saw them in the halls together, not seeming to see anything else but each other. It was naive, annoying, sweet and frightening. Frightening because she wondered if it was unobtainable for her. But she knew the girl was graduating this year then Quinn wouldn't have to stomach her any longer.

"Brittany!" Quinn shouted. Pierce was gold for seeing how a new routine would look. Waving the girl away she had been working with she waited for the tall blond to bounce over. Unfortunately Santana followed with her phone in hand and a conniving smile.

"Q, did you see the tweets going up around school?" Santana asked all too innocently which usually made her look all the more evil.

With a disenchanted flutter of her lashes Quinn shook her head, "No I haven't."

Santana held up her smartphone, spreading her fingers to zoom in. All that was there was a paragraph of what looked to be a different language and Quinn sighed.

"Sorry Lopez, I don't speak Lima Heights." She turned to talk to Brittany.

The tall girl leaned in to the phone laughed, "That's Navy…they speak it on submarines and the planet Pandora."

"Na'vi." Corrected Santana keeping her amused attentions on Quinn. "And I don't know about submarines but the whole school is speaking it."

Na'vi...Quinn remembered Sam spouting the stuff, said she had 'beautiful eyes'. It was easy to dis the complement with how lame he had sounded.

"Wow, that's amazing but completely dumb at the same time." Quinn said in a bored mono-tone and began to scroll through her own phone looking for her music.

"Don't you even want to know what it says Quinn?" Santana asked sweetly.

"Not really." Quinn shunted.

Brittany smiled, "I'm pretty fluent now, I've been practicing with Lord Tubbington. He was an exchange student on Pandora and did a submersion class. It says, 'Bringhurst and Evans could be unchallenged in being elected prom queen and king this year….'."

There was a slight hesitation that Quinn couldn't help. That was one of her goals, an important one, she had planned on it being her and Finn. Of course Sam and McKenna couldn't honestly think they'd make it. But seeing how their popularity was slowly rising and her not yet reunited with Finn, Quinn felt unsure.

Santana observed with a satisfied smirk and Quinn looked over to where Bringhurst was talking to Sue intently. Instant suspicion made Quinn narrow her eyes but the two were already heading towards her.

Sue always looked like she had caught a whiff of something repugnant. And now she looked from Quinn to McKenna who was shifting from foot to foot, avoiding Quinn's drilling gaze.

"A word Fabray." Said Sue, her pink and blue track suit leaving negative impressions behind Quinn's eyelids.

"Coach, if you want this routine done for Regionals, you people have to leave me alone." Quinn said shortly.

Sue wasn't phased, "Just what I wanted to talk to you about. Butterhouse here has some ideas that are daring, reasonably dangerous and borderline disqualifying, I think we should give them some serious consideration."

A blowtorch ignited in Quinn and she flamed blue at the, so far, unspoken girl, "Thanks so much Bringhurst but I think I've got it covered. You keep to your job as court jester and let me do mine as captain."

Brittany and Santana stood by watching like it was the finale of a prime time series hoping that one of the main characters would die.

But it was Sue who jumped in before McKenna could say anything.

"Now Quinn. I admire your domineering desire for complete dictatorship and it has served you well, up until now. To keep our funding at this level we need to win nationals again or my money will be funnel to other pathetic areas of this school. Maths, sciences and, if I can say it without puking, arts. So in this case I think you'll have to take some advice from some of the lowly peons."

Quinn's amber eyes flashed, "Sue, I can win this with what I've planned. She hasn't even been on the team a year! I don't need her…"

Sue held up her hand, "I see. It's about respect. Well, maybe if I made her co-captain you'd be more willing to consider some of her ideas.

Brindleworth, you're now co-captain with Fabray. Make me proud."

Santana's jaw dropped and Quinn took a step back in shock. Sue had turned to go harass two of the male cheerleaders and was gone.

There was a quiet, like before a storm hits and McKenna looked around at their faces, hers just as surprised as they were.

"Quinn…" She started.

"Shut up." Quinn's voice was ice and she walked away quickly, disappearing into the locker room.

* * *

It had gone too far. Co-captain was never in the cards. All she planned to do was be a small nuisance that Quinn couldn't ignore. Validating Sam; that he was special enough that someone of Quinn's caliber could want him. McKenna knew she had to tell Coach Sylvester she couldn't do it. Not with everything else, it was just too much. Homework, responsibilities at home and now she watched Sam's brother and sister when she could too.

McKenna decided little brothers and sisters had to be the coolest thing ever and they got along instantly. Torri said something about them being on her same mental level but she knew he was just jealous that she was a cooler older sibling figure than he was.

With Sam, lines of reality were blurring and she found it harder to let go of him when he hugged her. Sometimes he would come up behind her at her locker and wrap his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose into the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine. At times he would wait there as if expecting her to do something more.

He had come up with the amazing idea of leaving her a surprise on her truck every Monday and she made sure to park by Quinn. They usually weren't anything too expensive; a few fake tattoos, glow in the dark shoelaces, a block of ice and a towel which she was really confused about at first until he took her to the grassy hill by the football field and showed her how you could slide down on it. Brilliant!

But she worried if these were things Quinn would be envious of. She seemed more like a rose, expensive dinner and jewelry girl. It would probably be a good idea to mention it to Sam, but McKenna found herself putting it off. Was it so wrong that she got a little something for her out of this? Not the actual tangible presents, but she wasn't sure if when this was all over, she'd ever find someone who clicked with her like him. It was selfish and worse, self-sabotaging. Drawing this whole thing out.

The most humane thing to do for herself would be get it over with. She needed Quinn to make a move. This had to end soon and maybe this co-captain thing would speed things up. McKenna didn't know how long her grades...and her heart could take this.

If Quinn was the beast of prey she thought she was, she'd go for the jugular. And Sam was McKenna's jugular.


	14. Chapter 14

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Sweet Georgia Peach this thing is long and one of my weirder chapters. So apologies** **all around!**

* * *

Dress rehearsals were going late into the night and it was almost 10pm. All next week the lighting and tech kids as well as the orchestra would be running the full production with the cast so everything had to be perfect, and it was painfully close.

Tempers were short and Mr. Scheu had called a 10 minute break to let everyone cool off after Rachel had suggested an extra practice on Saturday.

Stomping to the back of the theater Santana dropped into a chair seething inside. The week had already been the worst in her unrecorded history.

Not only had her favorite vape shop closed, replaced by a taxidermist but someone had thrown out the last of the candied yams from thanksgiving. Her favorite food in the whole world and it was just tossed into the trash. Oh and doing this play kind of sucked too. Last but not least, she was going on day four of not being able to draw on her eyebrows symmetrically.

Then Quinn came walking up the aisle like an aggravating cherry topping the sundae of disappointment.

Easing into the seat next to her Quinn cupped her own chin in her hand and stared at Santana.

"What's the matter Trantana? Are you missing your spanish soaps for this?" Quinn asked arily.

With a disgusted shake of her head Santana retorted, "I'm really not in the mood for you right now Q, so don't be gett'n all ups in my koolaid."

Quinn's innocent blinking didn't hide the satisfied gloating that glinted behind her golden eyes. "I don't blame you. Your little doomsday attack dog bit you in the butt."

Turning away from the blonde girl, Santana almost sulked.

"That's what happens when you bring a third party into what should have just been a cage fight to the death between you and me. If it should have been anybody, you should have been co-captain." Quinn was moving her cross back and forth on the chain of her necklace.

"I don't want co-captain." muttered Santana.

With a wistful sigh Quinn started to get up again, "Well, if you feel like a little payback on your Brutus I think I have some ideas. We'd be a force to be reckoned with together Santana. Maybe co-captains wouldn't be so bad. Either way, I'm doing a song in glee next week if you want to join me."

* * *

It was the last soccer game until spring and coincidentally it was their rival school again.

Yellow cards almost outnumbered the yellow kitted players and no one was going for ball.

The magic that McKenna had had in that first game had yet to appear and working the ball up the field was brutal.

Sam and Torri watched from the sidelines, even McKenna's mom had gotten to come this time.

McKinley was down by one goal just before half time and the tall girl who McKee endearingly called 'Killer' seemed to have it in for her. Just before the whistle, the towering number 6 girl gave McKee an 'accidental' elbow to the face and McKenna got a bloody nose for the trouble.

She was called off the field until it was staunched so she snuck over to her supporters. Her mother tisked and Torri said it would make a man out of her.

Sam stepped in closer to study it and McKenna was bothersome inches from his face.

Finally Sam, with a straight face, said, "'Sweep the leg.'"

Confused at first she just squinted at him.

"'You got a problem with that?'" Sam restrained his smile.

"Oh geez." Torri turned around, their mother looking to him puzzled until he explained their movie quoting habits which now apparently included Karate Kid.

Grinning McKenna shook her head, "'No Sensei.'"

Sam patted her cheek, "'No mercy.'"

The game ended with another couple lucky plays for McKinley and they beat the frustrated yellow team for the second time. Walking off the field the tall girl tripped McKenna and was reprimanded by the coaches and officials. Such behavior would bench a player for the rest of the year.

A fleeting thought came to McKenna as she got a piggy-back ride from Sam back to the school.

Quinn would never put herself in such a rough and aggressive game. Did Sam think it was unattractive that she was covered in dirt and bandaids? She was getting sick of comparing herself to the girl.

She got a strange request in orchestra to play guitar for glee numbers that next week but she figured it was because the other guitar players were working more on Les Mis so she found herself plugging the electric guitar in the amp and tuning up that next week.

The other instrumentalists and she had practiced the songs without the vocalists. Besides playing for Sam that once it was her first glee accompanying gig and the other guys gave their advice to her in turn.

"They get really into it." Said the bass player.

"Sometimes they randomly walk out of the room and flounce around the school, you know, to the auditorium, lunchroom, out to the football field…" Sighed the pianist.

Blinking, McKenna wasn't sure if they were just teasing her or not, "Well what do you do if that happens?"

"Just follow them around the best you can." Said the drummer who brought out a marching band quad and the pianist pulled out a keyboard on a shoulder strap.

"What about my amp?" She asked bewildered and they pointed to a little red wagon in the corner.

Then she woke up.

Her dreams had been on the seriously strange side lately.

But the dream became a reality still and she found herself waiting patiently in the music room to play.

She was getting better at the fingering accents but the strength in her hands for bar chords and the like was still weak.

For the first time that she knew of, Quinn was going to do a song.

Still sitting in her chair she was texting as she spoke, "Mr. Scheu says I have to do more performances and so I think I'll hit up Rock and Roll, like Sam suggested."

Santana and Brittany backed her up and the three of them sang Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend'. Coincidence?

As unanimated as possible McKenna strummed and made faces of agony at Sam who grinned back her. The three girls did their little number and managed to irritate all the other girls whilst dancing around their current boyfriends flirtingly. Quinn even sang at Sam, sitting in his lap briefly but McKenna could barely see it as Santana stood in front of her blocking the view with a glare that could make your eyes water. Swallowing the instinct to hiss, spit and extend her claws, McKenna just looked away.

She was getting two ideas: Santana was pissed at her and Quinn just might be taking the bait. By passive nature, both ideas made McKenna want to bolt out the door, hissing and spitting the whole time of course.

But she just set her shoulders and finished the three songs they were to play that day.

If Quinn was indeed considering Sam there were steps to be taken now.

* * *

That Saturday night Mercedes invited them all over to watch movies. Quinn would be there.

For once McKenna rode with Sam on his bike the couple of miles between his house and Mercedes' hoping they'd get pulled over and not make it. But they rolled in right when Quinn was getting out of her new car.

Unable to control herself, McKenna just held onto him. Clamped on and restraining him from getting off the bike.

He waved to Quinn then turned his head as far as he could trying to look at McKenna, "Dude, I can't breath."

"Sorry." She said but didn't let go and just put her face into the back of his coat.

In her head she countered Quinn's echoing song with another Avril song: 'These things I'll never say'.

Fabray flashed an alluring smile and went into the house.

"Come on McKee you weirdo." He swung his leg over the seat as best as he could and stood up, dragging her off the bike as she still clung onto him.

' _Cause I know you're worth it...you're worth it.'_ She thought and let her feet drag as he walked towards the house with her still barnacled.

Inside she let go and they strategically hung out in the kitchen with all the snacks.

Standing around chatting suddenly Kurt said, "Where's Rachel?"

Mercedes' face went limp.

"Did we forget to invite Berry?" Puck smiled as he opened a soda can. "She's probably still rehearsing at school."

McKenna fished Sam's phone from his back pocket, "I got it."

Yeah, can't pass up _that_ girlfriend perk, fake or not.

When Rachel was on her way McKenna looked around the kitchen. Most of the guys were here, predictably, and Mckee started to decide. Which one….

Finn, no, that's a can of worms she wasn't going to open.

Puckerman, no, she didn't know where that had been. Not without a bottle of disinfectant.

Artie, he's pretty cute actually but Tina was her home-girl so that was a no.

Mike...he might actually work. Cute, funny, available and could belch the whole song of 'California Love'.

Dragging Sam over into a corner she started to brief him.

"I'm going to flirt with Mike." She said, flopping a piece of rope liquorice around, pretending it was a nun-chuck.

Sam, who was glancing at the laughing crowd in the other room, snapped his head back at her.

"What? Why?" He frowned.

She shrugged, "It's necessary. See, um, I think Quinn may be coming around and well, I don't want you to get a reputation of being a jerk or a cheat when you...dump me for her."

His shocked eyes clouded into deep disapproval, "Uh, you never said anything about that."

"It might make Quinn think she has an edge too if she thinks you're mad at me a little." McKenna was watching him curiously now. He seemed overly resistant to the idea.

It was easy to see he was offended and he stepped back from her setting hard space in between them.

"Don't….I wish you wouldn't." He stammered, "I mean, won't it make me look like I'm a loser if you're going after someone else?"

Squashed by his insecure statement, she almost laughed at herself for thinking he might actually be jealous over her.

"Uh, I'm not going to totally come on to him, just be dumb and inconsiderate of you. Then you can be acting all upset at me and walk away with your pride. Then we see if Quinn will chase you down to be a shoulder to cry on. Poof, I'm the jerk and you break up with me and get your chance with your woman." McKee babbled numbly. "Remember, I told you when we started this there would be some stuff you wouldn't understand but you have to trust me about."

She saw the muscles in his jaw flexing anxiously but he finally sighed and nodded.

She felt let down but dove into the discomfort.

Leaving a tepid Sam she started towards Mike but Santana cut her off.

"Well well if it isn't Cousin Imp. I'm surprised you took the uniform off co-captain traitor." Santana jabbed the words at her and grabbed one string of her 80's rock band hoodie and tugged it sharply.

McKenna wanted to deal with this right now. There was no reason not to.

"Santana, I don't even care about co-captain. I have the feeling I won't be on the cheerios much longer anyway so relax." McKenna laid it out straight to her.

Santana hesitated, her flinty face faltering. "You don't want it?"

"Nope, all yours ok?" McKenna reached up and poked the girl's nose making a 'Beep' sound.

Then she stepped around a disoriented Santana and started for Mike again just as Mercedes called from her media room. "Ok everybody! Movie's ready! Bring in the popcorn!"

McKenna was at Mike's turned back, about to put her hands over his eyes playfully when she felt a hand grab her wrist and she turned to see Sam start pulling her to the media room.

"Come on, if we hurry we can get the beanbag." He said like everything was normal.

Hesitantly she let herself be led away and they went in to sit on the bed-sized beanbag. Getting situated side by side McKenna studied him for a little then said, "Sam, come on, we're passing up an opportunity…" her eyes flitted over to Quinn who was laughing at something Finn was saying.

That's all she'd need was Quinn and Finn getting back together. Then either Sam would be devastated and they'd quit their farce or he might do something desperate. If he turned to her for a rebound McKenna didn't know what she'd do but the last thing she wanted was to be sloppy seconds.

Sam, who had been munching...or something on a liquorice rope himself pulled it out of his mouth tied in two knots.

' _That's just mean.'_ she relented silently.

"Look you don't have to do that tonight ok? Later. Another time." He laid back into the pleather nest.

Laying back also she propped her head up with her hand and half smiled, "Who's driving this flying banana, me or you?"

"We're in it together shorty." He put his arm up so she could lay her head on it. "Hey it's my birthday in a couple weeks remember? We should drive to Columbus and do stuff or something."

"Ooh road trip!" McKenna chirped.

"Hi Rachel!" Mercedes called to the skirted brunette who wandered in. McKenna wondered if she even owned a pair of jeans.

Rachel smiled until she saw Finn sitting by Quinn and looked instantly awkward.

Waving at her McKee called, "Over here girly!"

Gratefully, Rachel came over and tried to sit but rolled into the impression of the beanbag almost onto McKee.

They started laughing and Rachel said, "Thanks for calling me. My online Broadway chat forum I lead had more trolls than usual tonight."

"Oh man I can troll trolls like nobody's b'ness! Let me at them at your party ok?" Grinned McKee.

Deflated, Rachel glanced back over at Finn, "I don't know if I'm going to have it anymore. No one seems interested."

"Oh no Miss Center Stage, you're going to get your party. The biggest party in Lima." Rallied McKee.

Visually Rachel's frame lifted, "Really? You think we could get a couple more people to come?"

Looking back at Sam who tilted his head suspiciously McKenna smiled, "You'd better order more of that buffalo cheese Rachel."

Not long into the movie McKenna fell asleep like a light-weight snuggled into Sam.

* * *

Sending her last text message on her laptop, McKenna closed it and stared at the posters that wallpapered her room. Most were of Antoni Gaudi's works: Casa Batllo, La Sagrada Familia, Parc Guell. The guy saw stuff so uniquely, so gloriously. What a stud.

But still her mind would wander back from Barcelona to Lima.

Sam was getting way too good at this acting thing. At school Sam had come in, riding his bike in freezing temperatures and said he couldn't feel his nose so McKenna casually had suggested he put it to her cheek. It took every bit of will power of hers to keep from turning her face just enough to kiss him, but she had gotten a little air support of sorts when she met eyes with Quinn who was walking by.

Rolling off the bed, McKenna looked into her backpack, trying to distract herself from the overwhelming feelings that chased her like a pack of dogs. Always at her heels.

Santana had loaned her a rather tight party dress to wear to Rachel's tomorrow. She was fairly sure she didn't have the curves to do it justice but she didn't have anything else that would be considered fashionable.

Holding it up to her she turned to her full length mirror on her door she stared at her reflection. Suddenly McKenna felt like crying and screaming. She hated the reflection. The girl there glowering back at her was no one she knew. Dressed in a cheerleading outfit, worried about popularity, chasing after a boy who had no interest in her. Everything she had found silly about other girls she now was the exaggeration of. And for what? Sam?

Her soccer ball lay at her feet and she swung her leg back then brought it forward as hard as she could. The ball rocketed into the mirror violently, shattering it and banging the door loudly.

"What's was that!?" She heard her mother shout from downstairs but McKenna couldn't answer. Shaking she slumped to sit on her bed.

The door opened and Torri looked in, taking in the array of scattered glass he leaned against the door frame.

"Do you mind Kenna? I'm trying to study. Can't you keep it down while you freak out?" He quipped, but there was concern in his voice.

She didn't look up at him but said quietly, "Study or play fantasy football?"

He looked down the hall and made 'shushing' sounds as their mother came to the door.

"Alright," She sighed at the mess, "What happened?"

' _I'm having a personal disaster right now and I really need someone to save me from myself, listen to me, take me away from Lima forever because I think I've messed things up so bad here I'll never get over it. I hate it here.'_ McKenna blurted silently.

But she just straightened up, "Sorry Mom, I was juggling the ball and kinda bumped into the mirror."

Her mother considered her skeptically, deciding if she should get angry and punish her McKenna knew. But instead she just sighed again, "Not in the house you know that. Get the vacuum McKenna and get this cleaned up. I don't want you stepping on a piece of glass. Are you alright?"

An overkill smile cheesed her face, "Just peachy, sorry. Oh mom, I'm going to a party at Rachel's tomorrow night so I'll be home late."

Torri was still standing there listening quietly. Their mom had turned to go but then stopped. "Are her parents going to be there?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"No drugs or alcohol. If her parent's aren't there I don't want you going McKenna. I don't like you being out late when Dad's out of town." Her mom put her hand on her hip firmly.

"But Sam will be there, if it's like that we'll leave and come back here for a 'Ocean's 11' binge." McKenna bargained, frustration edging her voice.

"McKenna, if you can't tell me there will be supervision I'm not comfortable with you going."

"What am I? 12? You can't trust me? Mom, I'm almost 17…" McKenna's outburst came from nowhere. Seeing Torri shaking his head in warning it was too late and her mother's face did the scary 'Oh you've done it now' thing.

"Young lady, you have never back talked to me and I expect you to keep yourself calm. If you want to go out tomorrow at all you'll clean up this mess and apologize right now."

Sheepishly she lowered her head, "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry."

Stepping carefully her mother came over to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm crabby cause I care. Did you see the envelope I put on your desk?"

She hadn't and turned to see the white rectangle bearing the logo of the Arizona university she had hoped to attend. Leaning over she took it and opened it.

Accepted. Her family congratulated her and her mom said she'd make McKenna's favorite honey chicken for dinner to celebrate. When she was alone again she felt more positive than she had for a long time. This was high school, it wasn't the end of everything. As dramatic as everything had been, she was still breathing. After all, the desert would be the best place for a lizard to live.


	15. Chapter 15

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Ok. I had a really hard time with this chapter that's actually two chapters long. I might post again tonight or tomorrow if I get my nerve up. Seriously, if it sucks just let me know straight out. Sometimes I can't tell. I already know I'm the biggest comma offender on the planet so sorry about that. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

McKenna pushed the truck's stick shift into first after she had shut the key off, letting it settle against the gears. Parked half a block down because the sides of the streets were filled with cars she was glad the snow hadn't put people off from coming to Rachel's party.

"Looks like people showed up." Sam read her mind like a lit billboard quite often.

Yep, she invited the school.

"Well, when there's twister and karaoke...the masses will come." She reasoned.

Sam pulled the lever to open the door but stopped when McKenna didn't move. Reaching over he flopped one of her furry ears on her sweater hoodie. She hadn't worn the dress. She had put on her favorite hashed jeans, tank top and combat boots. No more selling out, she had to be herself.

"You ok? We don't have to go in. I don't want you to get into trouble with your mom." Sam said.

McKee had told him she what her mom had said about the party and this would be the first time she would have disobeyed a direct order.

Twisting at her hair she had left down and not really bothered to brush, it always looked best that way in her opinion anyway, she shook her head. "It's ok. What she really doesn't want is me drinking or whatever and I won't so we're good. I'm kind of naturally intoxicated."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "I've noticed that, and I still let you drive all the time."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly McKenna said, "Ok! Let's go!"

The snow was just barely sticking and they hurried to the lit house. They could hear voices inside and when they knocked a panicked Rachel opened the door.

"You guys! I'm so glad you're here! Who are these people?!" She spun around waving an arm at the droves of teenagers in her house.

McKenna had to admit, she didn't recognize many of them.

"Probably kids from school...I hope they've all had their shots." McKenna glanced around.

"Hey isn't that some of the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline people?" Sam pointed out the groups.

They had come inside and were walking through the house.

"I'm pretty sure most of them have slushied me, that's how I really recognize people, with a slushie in their poised hand as they're sloshing a slushie on me." Sighed Rachel as she looked down at her light green, long dress trimmed with lace. Kind of looked like something from the 70's.

Someone had plugged their smartphone into the house's stereo system playing music and people were walking around with red cups in their hands. Glancing in the kitchen McKenna could see Puck with open beer bottles and wine coolers acting the bartender. Both Santana and Brittany were piled onto Artie's lap, and Tina was looked rather miffed at the whole situation.

Suddenly Rachel stopped and Sam and McKee ran into her.

"There's Finn...how did he get in here...I mean when did he get here?" she babbled staring at where Hudson was leaning against a wall alone.

"Go ask him." McKee pushed her in his direction.

With a worried expression Rachel walked towards him, looking back for encouragement. Then from out of nowhere Quinn stepped over to him, cutting Rachel off.

There was just something about Quinn. As gorgeous and radiant as she was, she was terrifying. In one smooth motion Rachel pulled a U-turn and came back over to where Sam and McKenna were. Looking at Sam longsided, McKenna wondered if he was feeling the same as Rachel. She knew she was.

Then Mercedes and Mike came up to them with extra half filled cups.

"Hey guys!" Mercedes offered one to McKenna, "Can you believe this party?"

Shaking her head but smiling McKenna said, "No thanks, I'm driving, and I promised my dad I wouldn't drink until I can say 'Churrole' right."

Taking his cup from Mike Sam looked at her, "Say what? I'm starting to think you're making this stuff up."

"Cheero?" Mike asked squinting.

"Cheural." McKenna tried again painfully.

"Are you trying to say 'Churro'?" Sam took a shot in the dark.

"That's the one. Those yummy cinnamon stick thingys. Chureal." McKenna's mouth refused to comply.

"There's no 'L'." Sam advised.

"It's no use, I'll never drink." She shrugged. "Churew…Oh man Rachel! This shag rug...is...awesome!"

Rachel who was still staring unabashedly at Finn mumbled, "Huh? Oh yeah, my Dad's really like it…"

McKenna took her shoes off and started dragging her feet like she was skating.

Mike looked at Sam, "You sure she hasn't had anything to drink already?"

With almost a proud smile Sam shook his head, "Yep." He popped the 'P'.

Doing a fly-by McKenna reached out and put her finger to Sam's neck and shocked him with the static electricity she had built up.

"Ow!"

Long story short there ensued a mass sock-shocking brawl.

Afterwards there was much hair smoothing to be taken care of and girls crowded in the bathroom to calm hair gone awry. Most of them had had a lot of alcohol and were starting to show their buzzed alter egos. Happy, Weepy, Angry and Stripper. Like a distilled animated feature.

McKenna wandered back out of the bathroom and looked around. Someone had brought a gaming console and Puck, Finn, Mike, that refrigerator David Karofsky and some other guys she didn't know were playing a multiplayer first person assault game. Torri had that game. Rubbing her hands together deviously she went over to them.

"This looks like a fun game!" She giggled like a ditz. "Can I try?"

Mike and Puck looked at each other with skepticism but Finn shrugged. Quinn was perched on the couch back behind them and glanced over at McKenna almost with pity.

Finn handed her his controller. "Sure go ahead. I just got smoked anyway."

Taking the controller McKenna squeezed in on the couch trying to hide a mischievous grin.

"You're holding it upside down." Mike laughed at her.

"Oopsies, thanks!"

When her character spawned she sprinted him off through the post apocalyptic city.

"Don't let her get the bowie knife…" Came Sam's voice from behind her.

"Shush!" McKenna looked back at him sourly.

Puck almost laughed, "The knife? What's she going to do with a…"

And his guy was down and McKenna was smiling at him sweetly.

"Told ya, she's really cheap with the bowie knife." Sam sat his cup down.

Still looking at the screen in disbelief Puck grumbled.

Trying not to look back at how close Sam was standing to Quinn, McKenna just concentrated on the game. She wasn't really that good at it. After the initial surprise she was taken out pretty easily but it served its dual purpose: providing Sam an opportunity to talk to Quinn and her to be distracted so she wouldn't have to watch it.

But Sam came around the couch and sat on her, commandeering her controller. She didn't struggle too much.

Eventually they moved downstairs where there were a dozen other people taking shots. Kurt and Blaine tinkering with the karaoke equipment.

Rachel was up on the built in stage and she and Blaine began to sing Human League's 'Don't you want me'. They sounded incredible! Now that was a song McKenna could groove to and so she did. Lip-syncing she joked at Sam who just shook her head at her.

"You and your 80's stuff!" He messed her hair up even more.

"Hey as soon as you put out an album I'll have something from this century…" Only one of her eye's peeked out from behind the curtain of hair.

Then she looked back at the stage thoughtfully, "Be right back."

And she went up to the stage as Blaine and Rachel finished their song. She leaned into Blaine's ear and he nodded and motioned for Kurt to come over.

Taking the microphone she looked through the people between her and Sam who was talking to Mercedes as they leaned against a bar that was at the other end of the room by the stairs.

The token feedback sounded and McKenna scrunched her face, "Sorry! Sorry guys. Um, my Sam, I mean, well yeah my Sam has informed me that I listen to old guy music. So I'm going to prove him wrong by singing something by the delectable Selena Gomez. 'Naturally' this is for you kitten."

Blaine started up the music and he and Kurt even sang some of the back up vocals. Leaning over to the synthesizer she pushed the bass all the way up and the crowd began to bounce to the beat.

Hopping off the stage still singing McKee walked over to where she saw Brittany and Santana dancing and whispered in Santana's ear quickly between vocals and the two scurried off. More people were coming down stairs and McKenna got lost in the crowd.

Finally she broke through the bodies to Sam and did her best glee performance to sing at him. Maybe he had had enough to drink to not realize how dorky she was being. But he generously looked as though he was listening intently with a half smile, Mercedes giving him a teasing push.

McKenna turned away and decided to go all out and climbed up onto a bar stool then onto the bar right at the planned time.

"'You are the Thunder and I am the Lightning…'" She pointed down at him.

Santana was at the light switch and flickered it and upstairs there was a thunderous thumping where Brittany must have convinced enough of the football team to stomp at the right moment, shaking the ceiling.

Rachel however wasn't impressed and had hurried through the group and was trying to get McKee off the bar.

"That's expensive teak wood McKee!" She tried to call over the ending song.

With a big smile McKenna grabbed her hand and pulled at her to get up there with her. Some of the guys came over and helped to lift her up. At first she resisted then McKenna handed her the microphone and pointed at Finn who was watching them.

Rachel needed no more incentive than that and took over as McKenna walked into Sam's arms as he lifted her down.

"Go karaoke!" McKenna basked.

"Come on show-off." He rolled his eyes and they went back up the stairs.

Outside the snow was still falling and maybe that was why they were the only ones who had ventured out to the hot tub.

Oh you know it.

The only lights came from the water and they had their swimming suits on under their clothes. Folding her clothes and setting them on the side with her shoes, McKenna was followed by Sam into the steaming water.

"Dead pigeons huh?" He said and splashed at her.

With a snobby voice she splashed back at him, "Don't get my hair wet! It'll pull me under like cement shoes!"

He grabbed her wrists to stop her and she laughed nervously, "So you did really good in the play. Probably my favorite Javert."

"Thanks! I kind of like playing the bad guy. Kicking prisoners and frolicking in the sewers." He let her go and leaned back into a jet.

"See? Frolicking is highly underrated...I don't know about in the sewers...fro-lick...I think I'll stop there." She pulled up her hair in a massive bun that looks more like a bouffant on her head.

Sam's face shifted to a seriousness, "Hey it's really cool you helped Rachel with this party. I don't think she was expecting it."

Why she said it she didn't know, "Yeah well, I think she'd trade a successful party to get back with Finn in a heartbeat. Funny how there's always something you want more than what you've got."

"Depends on what you got…" He started, like he was going to say more and looking very moony. McKee didn't believe him.

She cruised right over him, trying to steer them back on the safe paths, "Well I'm wondering when we'll get Quinn. I've never had such a stink eye from anyone else in my life. But she's definitely a slow poke."

Sam didn't respond. Drops of water dripped from his hair as he did that gross, dumb, tantalizing, freak'n hot lovey face.

Anxiously McKenna forced a laugh, "You know, she's going to put me out of business if she keeps this up…you know I think she's a sleeper agent for a cyborg...bio-mechanical alien race….a cylon or something. Intent only on world domination. That's the only explanation of how she could keep away from you so long. It has to be programmed in."

With a reflective raise of his eyebrows he reverted back to normal, 'best friend Sam' mode. McKenna's shoulders relaxed a little, feeling the cold snowflakes hit her face and melt on her skin.

"Well, we're a shoe-in for prom royalty." He looked to the shadows crossing the windows, the dull beat of music leaking out into the quiet of the winter.

An over exaggerated groan made McKenna drop her head back against the side of the hot tub, "Ugh! I don't think I could keep this up until May...or April, whatever."

The soft blue light shown up on Sam's face and she saw him flinch, "Hey, is it really that bad being my girlfriend?"

She wanted to kick herself, what a dumb thing for her to say.

Quickly she tried to smooth it over, "No! I think it's been a thoroughly enjoyable working relationship! I'm even going to send mailers and Christmas cards to you for years to come hoping we can do business together in the future…"

They started laughing and he shook his head, "Gonna start calling you Lightning."

McKenna blushed, she knew doing a glee-pitch would come back to haunt her.

"Well it's probably better than Shorty." She pouted.

A weird pause had him looking at the tumultuous surface of the water, his hand hovering over it.

"I'd be proud to own that shortness." He looked at her with a searching smile.

' _Oh man did I sound that bad when I said it about his mouth?_ ' She wondered in denial.

Just the way he said it sent her into a giddy tailspin and the water felt so much hotter, she tried to dodge the comment like a ninja, "How much have you had to say something as silly as that?"

Oh yes, _soberly_ his eyes had hers in a deadlock, "I didn't have any."

McKenna was afraid of this. 'Fake relationship fatigue'. He had it and was overloaded with affection for Quinn and it was about to spill over onto her. She had it and wanted him so badly she was having trouble swimming away from the whirly, swirly Sam pool.

She felt him take her hand under the water and pull at her gently, "You know we haven't done hickies for a long time…"

Squeaking _again_ , she let herself be moved closer to him, buoyancy working against any resistance she might have left.

' _Please Sam, please please please I can't take it…_ ' she sat on his lap.

"N...n..," she stuttered, "Not too big, my dad is getting home tomorrow and...I don't think he's buying it that I get these from falling down the stairs anymore…"

She felt him put his lips on her neck and she felt like she had just spun around for ten minutes holding her breath, oh she was holding her breath. She was probably the most drunk person at this party at this moment and slightly paralyzed besides.

Sam wasn't sucking though, his lips brushed her skin nipping softly.

' _It's going to happen, just like I thought, I'm going to die from spontaneous heart implosion."_ She hated that she loved it.

"Sam…" her voice broke as he pulled her against him with one arm, his other hand gliding up to her shoulder making her shiver.

He moved his head up to hers, foreheads touching and her eyes flickered from his gravitating eyes to his imminent mouth.

"Don't do it Sam, not unless you mean it." She breathed.

With no hesitation he brought her face to his and kissed her. At first all she could do was just feel it. It was the most amazing thing as he carefully moved his lips against hers and then she pressed hers back. Bringing her hand up she put her fingers into his hair behind his ear and exhaled softly as she fell further into the kiss, her eyes closed.

A loud electronic ring made them pause for a minute and reality set in for McKenna and she pulled back blinking stupidly. Sam's phone was ringing somewhere in the world…

Sam was still looking at her deeply and leaned forward for her again but she laughed nervously, "Uh, is that my mom?"

Looking a bit confused at first Sam licked his lips and turned his head to see the ID, "Yeah it is."

McKenna was relieved, no, devastated and might as well have just bungee-jumped from a MiG-25 in flight.

"I'd better talk to her…" She reached for it.

"It's almost dead." Said Sam who reluctantly let her float off of him as she turned to reach it.

He was right, the fading screen dimmed.

"Yeah I'll go plug it in in Rachel's room. I don't want her freaked out." She stood up, shedding water and hopping out she answered it, " Hi mom! What? No we've got the TV up. Hold on I'll go in another room." She lied.

With the geekiest giggle she'd could ever remember doing she pulled her jeans on and hurried back to the door of the house. Right before going inside she grinned at Sam who smiled back at her.

* * *

 **I suck at mushy stuff...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **This is more of an extension/expansion of the last chapter so it's kind of short. And it all started out so well...**

* * *

Sam watched her slip into the house and touched his tongue to his lips again. That was awesome, she was awesome. Yeah he was whipped. When had it happened? He wasn't sure. But thinking back now he had been for a while. It was easiest to just think it was all the acting getting to his head but then a few days ago at school he had turned to walk down the hallway and saw Quinn. She smiled at him and he knew. It didn't hurt anymore that she didn't care for him and she was _just_ another girl.

When he saw McKenna he'd want to close the distance between them as soon as possible, a million things to tell her flooding his brain like a tsunami. But then he'd remember it was fake, she was a master jedi at this pretending thing.

It was only tonight he had decided he had to find out if there was a chance.

Remembering her fingers in his hair and how she'd kissed him back he couldn't keep the goofy grin from his face.

She liked him back. This was crazy sick.

Hearing the door open and shut he quickly got a mouth full of water, intent on rekindling the romance with a spurt of water to her face. She'd love it, that's how she was. Not turning he waited for her to get back in, obviously unable to talk.

A soft hand touched his neck and caressed down along his back and he smiled, ready to spray her.

"I think I had that same swimming suit in 7th grade," The satin-like voice fell on his ears and he twisted around to see Quinn. She was taking off her shirt and had her swimming suit on underneath. He swallowed the water.

"It had a unicorn on it or something though." She spoke casually, like they'd been in a conversation for a while.

There was nothing in Sam's mind to say. She must be talking to someone else. He glanced around, but there was no one but him and her.

Quinn climbed up to the rim around the tub but stood up and began to walk around it like a tightrope. Putting her arms out gracefully she laughed at him, "Don't worry, she probably fell asleep, it's past her bedtime. I hear 13 year olds get really tired, hopefully she's having a growth spurt."

As she walked around the edge she came to McKenna's folded sweater and shirt. With her toe she nudged the pile into the water and walked on.

"Hey Quinn…" Sam felt angry, something he'd never thought was possible with her.

Getting to McKenna's shoes she kicked them in too.

Reaching out for the immersing clothing Sam looked away from her but she sank into the water and stepped in front of him.

Reaching up to his damp hair she put her fingers through it, her mesmerizing eyes fluttering with enticement.

"So are you really into the junior high figure or have you grown up to a woman yet Sam?" She waded into him.

Talking more calmly than he felt inside, he said, "I'm with McKenna."

Quinn's smile faded and she pushed him back to sitting then slid into his lap, redirecting his hands to her waist as he put them up halfheartedly.

This was it. Why didn't he want it? It was like finally getting that burger combo you've always wanted and realizing pizza was your favorite. Or Moroccan lamb tagine.

"I know you like me Sam." She murmured at him, "You don't have to settle anymore."

Quinn's lips went in for his but he pulled back, "Quinn wait…"

But she took his face in her hands and tried to kiss him again. He turned his head. Quinn looked passed him and her eyes widened a little.

Sam knew what he'd see and he turned his head.

McKenna stood halfway out the door. Her expression hadn't quite reacted to what she was seeing, remnants of a stubborn smile falling like leaves from a dead tree.

For a second, pain shadowed her face, then it went smooth with acceptation and she gave him a thumbs up then turned around and went back inside.

"McKee!" Sam called, pushing Quinn from his lap as he started to get up.

Quinn grabbed his hand, "Sam, stay. She'll get over it."

He was so confused right now. This is what he and McKenna had been aiming for. McKenna kissed him back though hadn't she? He struggled against doubts now coming to him. She gave him a thumbs up...was he reading everything wrong. Were they still just friends? Did he come on to her when she wasn't interested and didn't want to hurt his feelings? She was a good actress.

He looked back down at Quinn who was smiling back up at him.

"I...I came with her…" He said.

"So you'll leave with me. It's called an upgrade." She raised a slight eyebrow.

His brain scrambling he managed, "She has the keys to my bike...I'll...be right back."

His bike didn't use keys.

And before she could say anything more he hurdled out of the hot tub and went for the door.

* * *

' _Ouch, ugh, geez this is...excruciatingly...lame.'_ McKenna's thought hiccuped. ' _Remember when you fell off that stupid horse and dislocated your elbow? Yeah, that's what happened, dislocated my heart.'_

She felt like an idiot. She couldn't breath through her nose for some reason so she started to breath through her mouth. Barely aware of people around her she walked on autopilot until she felt like she'd kicked something with her bare foot and looked down. She was standing in the middle of a circle of people and she'd punted an empty wine cooler bottle.

"Uh, sorry." She heard herself say.

Rachel and Blaine looked like they'd just been at each other's faces and Tina pipped up, "Hey McKee, we're playing spin the bottle. You wanna play? You and Sam? Or just you…is he ok with that?"

A twitch made McKee tilt her head, "Um, I think there's been enough of that. I mean, I doubt he'd care but I'm going home."

She started towards the front door and Rachel hopped up to follow her. "Hey it's snowing out there, where's your sweater...and your shoes?"

"I don't know. If you find them just throw them out on the porch and I'll come by and get them tomorrow. You'll know what's mine. I'm the only muppet who wears what I wear." McKenna said a little bitterly. She was so glad she didn't have a purse to find right now. Her keys and wallet were in her jeans pocket.

In the living room she had to step over Mike who looked almost asleep. Rachel was still walking with her, looking at her intuitively.

"If you're going home, maybe you should take Mike too. He's had it I think." Rachel suggested.

McKenna almost refused but then she sighed, "Sure. Why not?"

Both girls pulled Mike to his feet and he smiled happily at them but he could walk with McKee's help.

It was cold. With her hair still a little wet as well as her suit, McKenna was kind of glad she had Mike leaning on her for body heat.

They walked down the road, Mike stumbling into her and petting her head, making howling sounds. They were almost to the truck, her feet stinging as she walked on the snowy, rough asphalt when she heard him.

"McKee!"

She bit her lip and kept going until she got to the truck. It was unlocked because she had a kill switch and there was nothing anyone would want to steal anyway.

Mike started to crawl in when Sam caught up with them. He was still streaming water and just in his board shorts and bare feet.

McKenna had to look past him, above him, at the ground, anywhere but at him.

"Sam, you're not supposed to follow me. You're ruining my pissed, discarded girlfriend sulk off."

He came closer, looking in at Mike warily and talking quieter. "Well I just want to know you're...we're cool. I mean you're alright...with everything?"

Why did she want to slap him right now?

She shrugged instead, "Sure. I'll just give Mike a ride home. Maybe a hickie so you can say you saw us or whatever and you're in the clear."

She turned and climbed into the seat and shut the door with a slam.

"Wait a second would you?" Sam's teeth chattered.

"Get back in there. She's got the patience of a jar of mayonnaise." Snipped McKenna, her civility strained.

Sam's jaw set, "Ok, I don't even know what that means but McKenna...I…" he started but she turned on the truck and revved the engine.

"We're cool Sammy. We're cool." She threw it in gear and peeled out making Sam jump back. She could see him standing there in the rear view mirror until he got all blurry, not from wet snow on the side mirror but from the tears that had started.


	17. Chapter 17

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Torri Bringhurst laid back in his bed with his laptop streaming Michigan State's game to make it to the rose bowl on his stomach. Taking a bite of an uncooked package of instant noodles like a sandwich he tensed up at the play.

"Come on! Sack him!" He barked, spitting noodle bits.

Groaning at the goal against his team he plopped his head back down in the pillow. There was a knock on his door and his mother stuck her head in.

"Hey, you're back early from your date?" She observed.

Torri nodded, "Yeah, she had all my money spent in the first hour. She's an Oklahoma fan too." He frowned at the last part.

With a restrained smile his mother raised an eyebrow, "Well, hopefully you filled up the tank again before _all_ of your money was gone."

"Yeah, thanks for letting me borrow your car." He crunched into the hard, coiled noodle block again.

"No problem. How much more do you need to get your own truck?" She leaned against the door frame.

"I've got nine thousand, I'll need a couple thousand more for a decent payment. But some of that I'm using for my senior trip. What? No! It was a fumble!" His attention reverted back to his screen.

Chuckling his mother started to turn, "Will you listen for your sister? She said she'd be back soon. I'm going to take a shower."

He mumbled something to the affirmative before letting out a loud whoop at some obviously advantageous play.

Not 15 minutes later he heard the rumble of the old truck come up the gravel drive and the creak of the brakes. The headlights briefly flashed through the window and Torri glanced at the clock on his computer. 11:44pm. McKenna would come right in, if she was alone. If she'd brought Sam back he'd give them ten minutes then go scare the crap out of them.

Picking up the flavoring packet of the noodles he sprinkled it on and took another crackling bite.

What seemed like seconds later his mother called from the hallway, "Did you hear McKenna?"

Torri's eyes darted back down to the time again, 11:59pm. He had been so distracted with the game he hadn't been tracking it. With a growl he froze the stream. He hated pausing games, even if they were only recordings. He'd get his sister for this.

"Uh yeah she's back but she hasn't come in yet…"

"Toren…"

"I know! I'm going!" He closed the computer and swung his feet over the side of the bed, stuffing his feet in his shoes. Grabbing his zip up hoodie he grumbled as he went down the stairs. Looking in the closet he found the big flashlight and made sure it had batteries then went out into the cold.

"Dad can't transfer into Florida or something?" He said to himself, snow hitting his bare calves as he was in his basketball shorts.

The garage was dark and the door still open and he quieted his steps. He was going to have to put the fear into Sam if he wasn't behaving himself.

He couldn't hear anything as he sidled up along the truck and it struck him as strange.

When he got to the passenger side door it was too dark to see in so he turned on the flashlight, shining it into the cab.

On the bench seat McKenna lay with her hands fisted at her forehead. In her swimsuit and jeans, her bare shoulders shook, not from the cold entirely and she had no shoes on. He couldn't see her face and her tangle of hair sprawled everywhere.

Frowning in concern he jerked the door open but she made no move to look up at him. He could hear her sobbing softly now.

"Dude, McKee. What happened?" Torri kept the beam of light averted but he could still see her clearly.

She sniffled and he could barely make out her slow reply, "Torri, just go away."

Suppressing his irritation at her deflection he said, "Ok, let's just bypass the whole 'go away' argument cause we both know I'm not going away so you might as well spill it. What's going on?"

She didn't say anything, just shivered and cried quietly.

His brother senses were tingling and this had boyfriend trouble written all over it.

"Something happen with Sam?" he asked coldly.

He waited patiently until she almost whispered, "It hurts so bad."

With a harsh sigh he tried to stay calm. McKenna was insane and he knew this but she had always been a level headed insane. And she didn't cry.

Something in her voice when she had said it had awaken the protective instincts in him and he gritted his teeth.

"Better start explaining before I do Evans some serious bodily harm." The cold revealed his breath in white cloud puffs.

Involuntary shudders caught her breath, she had been crying very hard.

"It was my fault. I helped him like I did Bentley. He wanted to be with Quinn. He kissed her at the party." Her explanation was fragmented and riddled with emotion.

Torri shook his head, grasping at his fleeing temper, "But you weren't playin were you Kenna? You like him. What a masochist thing to do."

He waited for her classic fiery retort but it never came, just refreshed sobbing.

This really wasn't like her. But then she hadn't been like herself for weeks. The cheer leading, aloofness from the family, snotty teenage girl attitude and sneakiness was totally not McKenna.

"Help me understand this. You like Sam but you help him get with Quinn. That makes sense. What the heck did you expect the guy to do? What exactly did you picture happening McKenna? Not to mention you went to a party you know mom told you not to go to…"

There was no fight in her, "Thanks Torri. Keep going. It feels great."

Realizing his normal, chilled, cool big brother tough love wasn't appropriate he sighed again, setting the flashlight on the dash. Then he climbed into the seat, unzipping his sweater and moved her hair. Then he picked up her petite body and pulled her over onto his lap. She was like ice and he wrapped the front of his sweater around her.

"I'm not a baby…" She said weakly.

"You're acting like one. Maybe you need to take some of your own advice and cut him loose McKee. He's an idiot." He hugged her.

After a moment she shook her head against his chest, "No he's not."

Frustrated, he scoffed, "What is he then?"

"My white whale." Came her overly dramatic reply.

"I can't beat the snot out of him cause you didn't tell him you liked him…" Torri felt at a loss of how to fix this for her.

"Don't tell him please. Let me just do this cold turkey, get over it my way." Her fingers gripped his t-shirt.

Nodding sarcastically, "Yeah, we've seen how great your ideas work out haven't we?" He was instantly sorry and knew his words were harsh.

"Sorry Kenna." He had an idea of his own, "So I wanted to ask you, do you want to come with me and Xain to Spain this summer?"

Xain's parents and their parents were close friends and Torri and Xain best friends since childhood. They even shared the same birthday. Even though they hadn't lived near each other often they always kept in touch.

There was a shocked quiet and then McKee stammered, "I can't. I don't have the money. I've got to pay my tuition for college…I just spent..."

"I've got it. Don't worry about it." Torri said easily.

She shook her head, "No you're not spending your money on me. That's for your truck."

"I can't drive it in Europe anyway. It's only money and I can make more. Just say 'Yes thank you Torri', 'You're the best brother, best person and the handsomest stud in the world Torri.' That's all you have to say." He ranted.

"Torri...you've got noodle breath." She started crying again and he rolled his eyes and scooted his way out and then carried her in the house.

* * *

The messenger alert dinged 5 times before McKee finally clicked on Sam's highlighted name in her contact's list.

Kitten wrote, "McKee. Are you there? Hey. You're going to have to block me cause I'm just going to keep typing forever. If you don't reply to me I'm going to send you a picture of...the mole on my leg that's the shape of Australia."

She knew she shouldn't type back. It was Sunday and she was finally getting over the headache she'd had from bawling all day yesterday.

She put her chat name down as 'fluffy' and said, "SAm, what are you doing? We just broke up, you can't message me."

"Hey nobody answered your phone. You took off all dukes of hazard on me. I wanted to talk to you." there was a pause then another line added, "About the kissing thing." came from kitten.

It was like someone kicking a healing injury but she typed back, "Are you kidding? You're going to blow this thing wide open. You can't be talking to me. Quinn will check your phone. She's a phone checker. You were _supposed_ to kiss her remember? That's the endgame, you win! Trash this convo."

Instantly kitten messaged, "Look, I meant you and me."

Punching the keys sharply she sent, "I know it sucked right? Don't worry about that, it was nothing. I just got carried away. It was a dumb mistake, never happened."

The seconds ticked by and she wondered if her computer was lagging or something. She didn't want him to reply anyway. Rolling back over to her books she tried to concentrate on her homework but would keep glancing back at the computer screen. Finally she got up to go get something to snack on when the message dinged again.

"Wait. So just not talk to you ever?" from kitten.

Settling back into typing she wrote, "NO never. Not on the phone, not in chat, not in school etc." Fresh hurt put a ball in her throat and she knitted her eyebrows together, "It was always part of the deal. You had to know that? I don't want to bother Quinn anymore. And don't worry about coming over to feed the horses. Joey said he'd do it for a weekly sandwich bag of cookie dough. Torri will give you your money."

Faster than she would think it possible to type came the lettered retort, "That's freak'n stupid."

She typed back, "It's done boy. You've got your everything. I'm not a conjurer, I'm an alchemist. 'You cannot gain something without sacrificing something else in return.' (Fullmetal Alchemist) Don't look back Sam. I gotta go. Erase this."

She jerked herself away and left the room.

"McKenna." the message box dinged. "McKenna."

* * *

The sun was out on Monday melting the feeble attempt of the past snowstorm.

Sam left his house looking at his phone, scrolling through texts from Quinn. She offered him a ride to school but he said he'd ride the dirt bike.

Quinn volunteered at the homeless shelter Saturday and Sunday. Sam had always admired her dedication to charities like that. She asked if he wanted to come with her but he had to watch his sister and brother. Honestly he was kind of glad because he wanted a chance to talk to McKee.

But since their chat session he was gutted.

After McKenna had left the party he had gone back to the hot tub. Quinn was still there despite his thought that he may have dreamed it all, passed out in the hot tub like a dead pigeon.

He'd let her kiss him then but somehow it only tasted half right.

McKenna was right, that was the goal and he'd made the touchdown. So why did he feel so confused?

Now that he'd talked to McKenna he was more certain everything had happened how it was supposed to but he was less satisfied. She had said it was a mistake to kiss him. They were brutal, sharp words to read and he had to sit there and stare at them. They stung worse than any slight Quinn had ever said to him.

McKenna had never said anything about them not talking again after all of this and he almost felt like he'd been lied to and betrayed. Maybe McKenna wasn't really who he had thought she was: his friend.

Jerking the wooden gate open to the side of the house where the dirt bike was kept he caught a sliver in his hand and swore. He kicked the gate open the rest of the way forcefully and it swung and banged loudly. Looking down at the deeply embedded wooden fragment, he'd have to dig it out with a needle or find someone with nails. McKenna probably could have scratched it out. He frowned. Quinn had nails but they were the fake, chunky kind, he'd ask her.

When he got to the bike he stopped as his eyes caught a big blue gift bag sitting on the seat. Glancing around there was no one that he could see in the slightly overgrown, dormant yard.

He walked over to it warily and took out the tissue paper that had mustaches printed on it.

The first thing that caught his eye was the prominent black and grey, brand new, boss looking street bike helmet. On the side, about the jawline, was printed an 'SS'. Instantly he knew who it was from and he looked up again, scanning his back yard.

"McKee?" He called uncertainly, hopefully. He even looked up in the tree above him, you never knew with her, but there was nothing there.

There was no answer and deflated he looked back into the bag, there were papers in the bottom. Registration for getting a bike license, paid for and training starting after the play and football was over, during the holiday break from school.

A weird looking leather binder lay under that with some funky coat of arms or seal impressed into it. Opening it he scanned; Principality of the Northland Seas, taking some very long oath, breaking it was bad, and at the bottom it said he was dubbed Sir Sam Evans, a Knight. It looked like something ridiculous she'd make for him.

The familiar flavor of McKenna weirdness came floating back and he felt hungry for it. Moroccan food. No, to hear her voice. Get caught in her hair and feel her arm wrapped around his waist warmly. She fit just right.

He pressed his eyes shut. What the heck, he was having McKenna withdrawal or something. He looked back in the bottom of the bag.

Under all that was a simple piece of paper with 'Happy Birthday Sam" written so impeccably small that he had to bring it close to his nose read it but it was her crummy hand writing.

He was late and stuffed the papers into his backpack. He hesitated first but slipped the helmet on. It fit perfectly. Like a pillow that encased his head. There was an ache in his chest. He kick-started the bike and left.

* * *

 **Note: You called it Kioshi. Hope gvae liked my FMA reference. :F**


	18. Chapter 18

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Sorry for the delayed post! I get into a groove and pretty consistantly but then stuff happens. So don't worry I'm going to finish this monster and not leave it for years or what ever.**

 **Oh, someone asked if I had a picture of any particular person when I thought of McKenna and that's a yes. She's inspired by Teresa Oman.**

* * *

The helmet wouldn't fit in his locker so Sam had to carry it to his first class. After he hurried to Mr. Scheu's office who let him leave it there and was heading for biology when a warm hand slid into his and with a little start he turned his head to see Quinn there. She was wearing dark, broad lensed sunglasses and her pony tail looked a little limp.

"Hangover?" he asked.

Her face tensed, "Don't shout Sam. I threw up so many times this weekend from smelling the food at the shelter…I can _still_ smell it."

Sam was suddenly glad he hadn't drank anything, dealing with all this would have been so much harder tossing his cookies and nursing a headache.

He kept looking from her hand that was in his to her face and she pushed a smile, "What?"

"Just trying to figure out what's going on." he said candidly.

"Well usually when two people like each other they get together. So we're together." She assured him with her vogue cover-worthy smile.

Walking down the hallway, Quinn clung to him and people turned around to look. He'd seen this so many times in dreams he'd had. Of course he was also dressed like Mel Gibson in 'Mad Max' in those dreams but the point was now it was a reality. Minus the black leather.

Quinn was saying stuff: Something about telling Mr. Scheu she was too sick to do the play, how someone had stolen her expensive mascara at the party and she was pretty sure it was Santana cause it was plain to see she used the same brand and there's no way she could afford it with the money she made selling smutty pictures of herself online. Kind of listening Sam waited for something quirky or weird to come out of her mouth but it was all logical, well worded and a little cynical.

"I was thinking we could go skiing over the break. Sam?" Quinn reached up to his chin, turning his eyes to her. "You awake?"

"Huh? Oh yeah maybe. I've got this motorbike course I gotta take. Can you say 'churro'?" the last part just fell out.

He couldn't see much of her eyes behind the glasses but she pressed her lips together a bit then said, "Churro. Are you ok?"

"Yeah just...kind of a lot of stuff happening you know?" He decided to to dumb it down.

They'd stopped in front of her history class door and the first bell rang. She went up and gave him a light kiss and squeezed his hand before going into the classroom.

Glancing down the hallway he saw Finn stopped in the middle of an intersection looking at him. The mutely resentful look on his face cleared when he met Sam's eyes and he bobbed his head up and down in a greeting.

As the periods slipped by Sam's eyes caught on every cheer leading outfit but it wasn't until lunch he saw McKenna. She was wearing some funky poncho thingy over hers and sitting with the geeky kids playing that card game. His feet started walking that way.

First she tells him not to talk to her then she sneaks into his yard and leaves him an extravagant birthday present. For the first time her dizzying behavior was irritating and he had some things to sort out with her.

"Sam." Suddenly Quinn was next to him again, "Come over here and sit. Just don't get the fish stick tacos...or anything too spicy smelling."

"Not really hungry anyway. I've gotta go talk to McKenna…" He said.

Quinn reached up and took off her glasses. Confusion, disbelief and a little bit of offense posed her features intensely. "Look, I'm not sure what sort of open relationship thing you had going with….Bringhurst, but I'm the jealous type and I'm going to be honest from the get go. It bothers me that you keep thinking you owe her an explanation." She stopped and looked away as if recomposing herself then slid her arms up around his neck. "Sam, it's only been a couple of days I know. But I promise you're going to forget she ever existed. Come on."

' _That'd be nice.'_ he thought.

Quinn was in the choir room when Sam came in and she smiled and patted the chair next to her.

Most of the rest of the group were there and all had their sunglasses on and looked like Hollywood the morning after the grammys.

He started walking over to Quinn and glanced at Jim the Crap Guitar's sarcophagus up amongst the other instrument cases. He was hoping he'd get to talk to McKenna, give her presents back to her. He just couldn't keep them.

When he sat down Quinn Fabray...his girlfriend...scooted her chair closer and leaned into him.

' _This could work, it's gotta work.'_ Sam put a hesitant arm around her.

Behind them he heard Puck whisper, "When did that happen?"

He heard McKenna's name, his name, and a collection of relationship terms and phrases. Now, he was starting to get a headache but just sat there saying nothing.

Mr. Scheu had come in, glancing around at everyone suspiciously.

"Is it that bright in here?" he joked but his face showed some apprehension.

Mercedes leaned forward rubbing her temples, "No, we're just channeling our inner Stevie Wonder Mr. Scheu."

With a short laugh their teacher shrugged and began to write on the board as he always did.

'Duets' appeared letter by letter.

"Blankets!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

So a definition was stated, just to clear up any more misinterpretations.

"Don't take this assignment lightly, depending on the performance, I think we'll award the winners a solo in regionals." Mr. Scheuster said and they all gasped. None so loudly as Rachel.

"You want the solo, work for it." Was his response. "Speaking of working, if we win regionals we'll need money for New York. I'm afraid our funding isn't going to cover half of what we need. So come up with some ideas about how we can raise the cash."

Instead of enjoying the goddess on his left, Sam found himself staring at Mike's neck looking for any bruises but none were visible.

The football team didn't make it to any championships but they still went to train in the weight room and gym in lieu of the cold weather.

For a second Sam couldn't remember his combination and stood there trying to sort the mess of numbers in his head. Dyslexia strikes again.

Suddenly a strong hand caught his shoulder and spun him around and he was shoved backward into his locker roughly. An echoing clank resounding.

Torri Bringhurst's stony face glared down at him, the front of Sam's flannel shirt wrapped up in his fist.

Completely stunned Sam's heart raced, waiting for Torri to hit him.

"Give me one reason you chose Quinn over my sister?" Growled the taller boy.

The latch digging into his back, Sam's mind skidded to a screeching halt.

The locker room had suddenly become deafeningly quiet, the other members of the team were turned and watching the confrontation.

With a flare of anger Sam reached up and grabbed Torri's hand, prying it loose from his shirt but he stayed silent.

Torri made no more aggressive moves and nodded, "That's what I thought."

McKenna's brother turned and walked away leaving Sam still backed up against the scarred red metal.

A low murmur of voices started up again and Sam exhaled loudly, leaning his head back on the locker. David Karofsky chuckled down the aisle but Artie and Finn came over, concern on their faces.

"You alright Sam?" Asked Artie.

Blended anger, hurt, and confusion strained Sam's composure but he just turned back around to try to open the lock again, "Fine. Just leave me alone ok?"

He wanted to be mad at Torri but he really couldn't blame him. Sam would do the same for his sister. Still McKenna had promised she'd talk to her brother. Sam suddenly realized he'd put a lot of trust in her. He'd let her call all the shots and followed along behind. He should have talked to Torri. He should have never let McKenna go answer that phone. No, he should have never asked for this.

Would Quinn have ever given him a chance on his own? He'd never know now. It seemed like he had nothing to lose that day he'd asked McKenna to help him. Why did it seem everything was so upside down and opposite? Maybe he was dyslexic at relationships too? He had Quinn now just like he'd bargained for and he was going to make it work. But it didn't feel right, not like he'd expected it to.

He knew why. Because like McKenna had said, he'd made the 'mistake' of falling for her. Seemed like there was a play about some guy who made a deal with the devil for something he couldn't have. That girl, Lightning, she'd claimed his soul.

He went to the weight room and started over to the equipment to do some chest presses. Torri was putting some weights on the barbell and Sam veered over to him.

With a controlled, quiet voice Sam said to him, "Hey Torri. White flag ok? Didn't she tell you anything? She said she would."

Sliding the disk on the bar Torri didn't look up at him, "All part of the show, wouldn't look right if I didn't say anything."

He seemed cool and relaxed, no hint of volatile emotion like before.

With a harsh sigh Sam looked at the others now watching them again in the mirrors. "Wow this is all getting really messed up."

"You said it." Torri agreed.

"I've tried to talk to her Torri and she's acting all weird. It was supposed to be just some pretend thing to make Quinn notice…" Sam said regretfully.

At first Torri hadn't looked at him but he twisted to look up at him now and shook his head, "You two are a couple of real geniuses you know that?"

"If it makes any difference Torri, I wish I'd never done it." Sam's shoulders sloped.

There was a thoughtful nod from Torri but he reverted back to his chilled attitude, "Look don't worry about McKee. If you knew her at all you'd know that's who she is. She's an alley cat, doesn't like to stay on the same fence for too long. You live it up with the barracuda."

"Hey, lay off Quinn ok? If you want to hit me or insult me then do it but she didn't have anything to do with this. I'm going to give McKenna back the birthday presents she gave me. Well I'll pay her back for the bike training…"

"She won't take them." Torri locked the weight disks and squatted to lift the bar.

"Well I'm not keeping them. She can get her money back."

"Can't return a knighthood and she got that helmet custom decaled. Just keep it. She wants you to keep them. You could sell the helmet online if you don't want it."

Wasn't there anyway to make this right? Sam wondered in frustration.

"Don't bother bringing me what she would have paid me then. I want us to be even."

"Sounds good." Torri turned his back on him and started his routine.

* * *

Somehow McKenna had managed to avoid Sam at every opportunity until the last bell rang. Or at least that's what she had decided to believe. She ignored the times where he might have taken an opportunity to...to what? To come running back to her and declare his undying love? This getting over him thing was going to be harder than she thought.

Every time she'd seen him Quinn was right next to him. Another satisfied customer. She should get BBB accredited. Even sarcasm wasn't going to save her this time. And she decided to allow herself another day of complete and utter misery, tears and probably a toxic cocktail of Def Leppard's 'Love Bites', Ella Fitzgerald and Allen's 'Smoke rings in the dark'.

As it was right now she had to go talk to Coach Sylvester.

She wasn't in her office which was good cause it kinda creeped her out like a trophy graveyard. What? Everything was a bit morbid at the moment.

Anyway, she looked in the locker room and gym but finally found her in the administration office having a heated argument it seemed with Principal Figgins and Will Scheuster.

She could hear the muted ranting of the lanky blond woman saying, "I have no problem with poodle head's pack of reality-challenged losers wasting their allotted funds to put on a luke warm play glorifying escaped convicts. But coming in here and asking for more money to go to a competition they have to pay the audience to sit through in New York is just nervy."

"Now wait just a minute Sue…" Will said surprisingly calm. "Glee club has just as much right to request assistance from the district as anyone and you do it every year for the Cheerios."

Figgins looked like the intimidated parent who knew when there was no hope in interceding between two children who were having a row. Sometimes it's just easier to clean up the blood afterwards.

With her permanent glower, Sylvester looked at him in disgust, "There's got to be a reason someone hasn't come to claim you, have you lost your tags or are you not house trainable? Or do you just lick your.."

"SUE!" Figgins pipped up. "I don't even know how you heard about this meeting but it has nothing to do with the Cheerios so would you please leave my office…"

"You make me want to find a genuine encyclopedia turn it to the page on your species of filter feeders, duct tape it to my hands and set it on fire Figgins." She sneered and turned to see McKenna lingering outside the office doors with a disturbed look on her face.

With a satisfied raise of her eyebrow Sue motioned for her to come in and she did gingerly.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. Even this poor excuse for a post-millennial has made the wise decision to stay clear of that glee club and participate in an extracurricular activity that will actually be taken seriously by colleges. Bypassing the certain fate of the rest of Scheuster's riffraff that will certainly end up in New York but in a crack house not on Broadway. Which is almost the same thing anyway…"

"Uh, coach, I want to quit the Cheerios." McKenna lit the fuse.

Countdown to Extinction Level Event instigated, have a nice day.

"Why you little…" Sue took a step towards her but Will jumped between them.

"Settle down Sue!"

The napalm stare Sylvester radiated at McKenna left her thinking she may need some sort of police protection until she got out of the country.

"You'll never graduate without those credits Bramblewart." Sue drawled.

"My mom called the school district and arranged a charter class on european history and humanities…" McKenna said.

"I want that uniform back." Snapped Sue.

"Yes ma'am." McKenna started to unzip the skirt but Figgins and Will voiced their protests and shooed her out.

As she walked towards the locker room to change into her soccer kit Mckenna felt something strange happening to her face. A smile. Oh yes, she remembered that. It felt great.

* * *

In the locker room Finn pulled his shirt on and closed the locker door with a slam. It was bent a little so it never closed if he didn't. The other guys were putting their backpacks on and Finn started to take inventory.

He had an idea to help glee club get to New York. Over the past few days they had been thinking of fund raisers to do, bake sale, car wash selling those weird coupon books. But for one reason or another it wasn't working out. No one could bake, car wash in the middle of winter was probably stupid, and those coupon books required an initial investment which they didn't have anyway.

Kissing had been a huge theme at this school lately and Finn thought, since he wasn't in a relationship, he could do a kissing booth for the two weeks before regionals and he just might make some cash. He was the Quarterback and he knew for a fact there was an social media group dedicated to his sexiness. Or at least that's what Santana said, sometimes it was hard to tell if she was being honest or just making up stuff cause she thought he was gullible.

Well he'd find out if he pulled this off. But then he thought, if he could make some quick money just him, if he could get someone else to work the booth in the school hall when he couldn't, there would be a better chance of raising that money.

Puck, maybe...he was a wild card. Most girls wanted to kiss him under the cover of darkness and may not do it in public.

Mike, maybe...but he had a lot of the same classes so it wouldn't really help any.

Artie, off the market.

Sam, he didn't even want to…. no. Pass.

Karofsky, he'd probably grope them too so no.

Then his eyes settled on Torri. The guy had a lot of chicks chasing him there was no doubt. Yeah, that was a great idea.

"Yo Torri!" he walked over to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Thanks thanks thanks for reading! Can't say that enough! I know I'm a slow learner but keep correcting me I'll get it and it seriously helps me. Also I know I've been slower to post, got lots going on and for some awesome reason I thought it would be cool to write two stories at once. Kind of reminds me when I took spanish and german at the same time. What a disaster! So I'll probably post every 2-3 days. Hope that's soon enough.**

* * *

Sam was a good kisser Quinn decided.

Apprehensive at first about possible suffocation by the california king sized lips after taking them for a test drive for the first time at the party a week ago, she was now pleasantly surprised.

Squeezing in one last kiss before she went in for Cheerio's practice Quinn smiled up at Sam who then left to go the opposite direction for his next class. She even caught herself watching him go. Quinn Fabray didn't watch other people, they watched her.

She shook her head and started to cross the hall to the locker room door. And there _she_ was, coming out and looking in the direction Quinn had been with Sam. McKenna Bringhurst in all her glory. Or what was left of it.

She was dressed like a hippy again, that horse's mane of hers flying everywhere. The Cheerio's uniform had never looked right on her anyway, it was too new and crisp. Quinn had spent an hour in Sue's office telling her that she would quit the team if she had to co-captain with Bringhurst. Even Lopez would be better and to her utter surprise Coach Sylvester finally nodded. That was it. It was so easy. Obviously McKenna couldn't take the disgrace and was bailing.

Victory was pretty sweet and Quinn couldn't stop herself from strutting over to where the girl was starting to go down the hall the opposite direction. Catching up with her she fell into step beside her, very close beside.

"Did you sleep in the park last night or under a bridge?" Quinn might have been asking how her weekend was. "Cause you still smell like newspapers."

"Let's see, it's Tuesday, Yeah last night was that nice spot behind the grocery store between the big garbage bin and the chain link fence." Came the unbothered response from McKee who was looking for something in her side bag.

Quinn giggled, it _was_ funny.

"So no more cheer for you huh? My goodness you just roll over and die don't you Bringhurst?" Quinn tried to sound disappointed.

There was a falter in McKee's indifferent expression, "I guess it just wasn't my thing. Don't you need to go practice your herkie or something? Bell's going to ring and the peasants may get restless if your highness isn't there to…"

"Bringhurst, as much as I want to gag my way through one of your lame comebacks you're right I do actually need to get to practice. I just want to let you know where we stand, you and I." She grabbed McKenna's sleeve and stopped her at a draining intersection. "You're graduating this year and so there's no reason for you to plan any weird revenge scheme. We can co-exist peacefully until you dissolve into whatever sucky next phase of life that awaits you."

With intent slate eyes, McKenna listened patiently until she finished then responded, "Funny you feel the need to even worry about any...scheming...I might do if you're the demi-god you think you are."

"Well, just because you're a loser doesn't mean you're not a pain in the butt. This is how it is: you take something of mine, I take everything of yours. Oh and my parents are going out of town in a couple of days, do you think I should invite Sam to stay ahead of time or make it a romantic surprise?" She ended with an enthusiastic little hop.

And there it was. The response she had been hoping for. It couldn't have been any better had she'd graced McKenna with one of her signature slaps. Bringhurst's resilient cool flinched into a smoldering fury and she stepped into Quinn so that their noses practically touched.

"For someone who's probably going to an ivy league school you are the stupidest person I've ever met Fabray. I had a mule I had to fight to take to water once and come to think of it there's a definite resemblance. To his backside anyway. Someone has to drag you to see that Sam is the best thing that will ever happen to you and this is what you're worried about? Getting back at me? It's pathetic!" McKenna practically shouted at her then shaking, pushed by to continue walking.

"I think they're giving out free hygiene kits at the church this Sunday McKee! Do you want me to pick you up like five?" Quinn called after her.

Well, one thing Quinn could say for her, she could be scary when pushed.

Sighing Quinn turned about like a dancer. That was satisfying.

* * *

After a week of 'adjustment' Sam felt better. He and Quinn 'practiced' for their duet they'd be doing today and now they sat there listening to the other members. Artie and Tina, Brittany and Santana. What was really interesting was Finn and Rachel ended up doing a duet which was weird because they still obviously had issues but when they performed they could still rock it.

He and Quinn stood up to do theirs, 'Lucky' by Mraz and Caillat.

It sounded like a good idea at first but sometimes the lyrics would bring back more awkward McKenna memories. Probably cause she had been his best friend. He and Quinn kinda skipped that part.

That first week after the party McKenna had just fallen off the face of the earth. Might as well be looking for bigfoot. But in the last few days there had been multiple sightings.

At Breadstix, the movie theater, he saw her truck at the manky diner by the freeway a lot. Quinn wouldn't go in there she said without booster shots. The other day he was getting milk on the way home and a couple check stands down he saw Mike Chang pushing her in a shopping cart, buying about one hundred boxes of jello and a cactus. The next day there was multi colored jello snow out on the football field like there'd been a huge snowball...or jello fight or something. He still wondered about the cactus.

At school he'd at least see her now in the halls but at best he'd get a crooked smile and a little wave like girls give that ugly guy they want to stay away from them.

Dating Quinn was amazing though. Like on one of those music videos where you're always with the hottest girl and you go to dinner and go paint coasters and go to lots of movies and bowling, she was pretty good at bowling when the bumpers were up, it was adorable. Hanging out at the mall in the makeup and perfume section or the summer dress section then top it off with some cute little sweater with a bright color that pops. Thanks to Quinn he now knew jeans were a neutral color and that you can match different prints.

He'd like to try a jello fight.

He'd tried to get Quinn to do a hot chocolate binge but she just laughed and patted his cheek.

Anyway they'd make out, a lot. The girl had magic lips that knew exactly what to do.

Mike and Puck said they weren't interested in a solo so after Sam and Quinn finished it was just Kurt and Mercedes which would be interesting.

The two of them got up looking at each other apprehensively.

"Something wrong guys?" Asked Mr. Scheu.

"Well, McKenna Bringhurst was going to play guitar for us and…" Kurt started but that's when the door opened and McKee scooted in.

She was wearing an oversized white T-shirt dress thingy that fell off her shoulder with black tights and socks that went up past her knees over them. A thin headband held some dead stocks of field grass. Classic McKenna.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was taking a test." She explained apologetically and hurriedly got Jim out of his case.

With relief Mercedes and Kurt smiled at her and they set up three chairs as she tuned up.

Behind him he heard Puck whispered to Mike, "You know ever since that chick knifed me at Rachel's party I've thought she was hot. I mean there's not a lot to that body but still…"

Sam almost turned around but Mike jumped in, "Don't bother Puck, she's not your type. She's not a bimbo."

"What's a bimbo?!" Puck asked but was shushed.

Sam watched her play, her picking so much better than when she'd started. He was really proud of her. She added some slaps and even some power chords. It was a different performance for Mercedes and Kurt, they were both divas and liked the spotlight but this time they worked together, weaving an awesome mash up and not out-singing each other but harmonizing perfectly.

They ended and got their applause.

"Ok everyone make sure you write down who you liked the best and give me your votes before you go. I'll announce the winners tomorrow. Oh, we only have two performances left for Les Mis so please keep the energy up and be at casting call on time please!" Called Mr. Scheu over the rustling and shuffling of the exiting gleeks.

Rachel tacked on her two bits as well as everyone flowed around her, "And remember everyone, on the second chorus of 'One day more' to push through that G on the 94th measure! If anyone wants to practice it I'll be in the auditorium all afternoon…"

Quinn had snuggled into him with extra affection but now collected her things quickly. She had to be to her last class early for a term end presentation and left. Sam just sat there watching everyone work their way out. Mike had stopped and was talking to McKenna and trying to strum at the guitar, she was directing his fingers.

Sam wondered if there was something going on there. Clear back at Mercedes's movie night, wow that felt like years ago, she'd picked Mike to flirt with. Then she'd taken him home from the party. Did it bother him? No.

"Thanks Mikey Wikey." She laughed when Mike went to put the guitar case back away.

Ok maybe a little.

Sam grabbed his bag and got up, walking behind them to go out the door.

"McKee." He heard himself say.

Both McKenna and Mike turned and looked surprised, like they hadn't known he was there.

With her reluctant smile she said, "Hey Sam."

"Wait a sec, please?" he didn't know why he was asking it or what he thought he was going to say.

She glanced up at Mike who hesitated for just a moment then nodded, "I'll catch ya later MK. Oh I got those slasher movies in the mail so we should do that."

"Oh freak'n yes. We'll build a tent fort in front of the TV and I'll bring my hockey mask." She grinned.

And he left with a halfhearted wave to Sam.

McKenna turned back to Sam and waited in the shelter of the empty room.

This was that McKenna he remember before the...before. Seeing her now she was nothing but herself. Untethered by trying to fit some acceptable category that was in fashion and she was owning it. Like she had decided what she wanted to be inside was more important than what other people wanted her to be outside.

All he could think of to do was reach up to her.

"Fescue huh? You been frolicking lately?" his hand flicked at the grass stalks in her hair.

Her eyes had widened a bit when he did it but she turned her head and fell away from his hand.

"Huh? Oh yes, well, you know. You're never fully dressed without vegetation hanging off you. Durid pvp lols. Sorry I've been hanging around Jacob Israel too much."

Sam smiled at her goofiness, "Guess I'm not fully dressed."

"You'll get by." She assured him then half turned to the door.

"Thanks for the birthday stuff." He bridged the conversation making her have to stop.

He could see her avert her eyes, her fingers running up and down the strap of her bag anxiously.

She gave a dismissive shrug, her slight shoulder peeking out from the sloped neck of her dress.

"You're welcome Sam."

He half wished she'd call him Kitten again. "I didn't know that was a real knighthood. I thought you made it up."

An excitement brightened her eyes and she nodded, "Seriously! Some little island that claims it's own sovereignty and they sell titles on line to fund themselves! I wanted to be a duke but I might have to wait for Christmas."

Her smile was contagious, "Well I'm hoping I can legally sign my name as 'Sir Sam Evans' on my drivers licence for my bike when I get it."

She laughed and then bit her lip as she settled down to an awkward silence.

"Jello war." He threw out as if he was trying to defibrillate the conversation.

' _Live darn you! Live!'_ he thought.

"I know right? I think the orange kinda stings when it gets in your eyes worse than the raspberry, am I crazy?" She went along with it.

Shuffling he shrugged, "I don't know I didn't know about it."

"Oh, really? I thought you were there…" She knitted her eyebrows together as if trying to remember.

' _Ouch_.' Why that hurt he didn't know.

Sick of beating around the dead cat he took a breath, "Hey McKee, you don't have to stay away and stop being my friend, I'll talk to Quinn so she won't freak out."

Her eyes sharpened and she pushed at a loose section of hair that had fallen into her face, "I don't know if you've noticed but Quinn kind of hates me and I'm not exactly her biggest fan either. It's much cleaner this way and besides you don't mess with another girl's rhubarb."

"There's no messing! I mean come on McKee, it was all just pretend right?" His own forcefulness surprised him and she had closed her eyes. He hadn't meant to shout, "I'm sorry. Look, I...miss you ok? And if Quinn can't accept that you're my friend then she can do what she wants."

He just couldn't leave it alone could he? But being just friends couldn't hurt as much as not being friends.

McKenna had finally looked back up at him, the passiveness in her eyes scraped away by his words. "Sam, all you wanted was for her to give you a chance. Maybe you need to give her one. You're never going to figure out what you want if you don't give it a try."

He pressed his lips together. He knew she was right.

"Hey I miss you too. Hard to get through the day without my tracker-driving face fix." She grinned then suddenly leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him.

"Gotta go. See you around boy." She almost ran from the room.

* * *

The vibrant fireplace snapped, sending glowing cinders up the flue and scented heat out into the dark room.

On the couch, Quinn's hand harrowed through Sam's hair as they made out. Her other hand brought his to her waist and the hem of her shirt. He pulled it away and turned his face away. A little taken back Quinn frowned for a second then nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm trying to figure out if you're being shy or teasing me." She giggled, "Both are sexy."

She slipped her hands under his shirt but his arms hand gone limp around her and she pulled back to look up at him.

"What's going on Sam?" Quinn wasn't used to a lack of enthusiasm and it was frustrating but intriguing at the same time.

"You don't like my impressions huh?" He asked randomly.

Shrugging she was honest, "They're pretty bad. I guess I just don't know why you do them, they're not really even that clever."

He didn't say anything but let his eyes go over her flawless face.

"So I was thinking we could plan our Prom Queen and King posters this weekend. I know it's a few months away but still we'll be busy with school and maybe even nationals for glee so it's probably better to get it taken care of now. Oh and my parents want to have lunch with us downtown too on Saturday." She smiled enthusiastically.

"What about that drag race thing I wanted to go to? That's Saturday." Sam reminded her.

Her smile shifted down a notch. "Oh I forgot about that. Sam, we can do that another time, it's freezing!"

He didn't reply but fell back on the cushions of the couch.

Noticing his poor mood she crawled over to him, setting her chin on his chest, "Something's bothering you."

"Just want to know why all of the sudden you want to be with me is all I guess." He said honestly.

Most guys had never asked or cared why. They were just grateful that she was with them so his comment caught her by surprise.

A million snappy and slightly snide retorts came to her mind but she suppressed them and thought about it.

"Well you always tell me when I have eye-gunk or stuff in my teeth, you come right over when I need something heavy moved and I'm pretty sure every girl in school knows you're the hottest guy around and that you're mine." She finished and pushed up to kiss him again.

He responded for a moment then said, "I mean I'd been interested in you for a while but you did't bother with me until now."

Wow, was he like, really bothered about this.

"I think I just thought I had a type Sam. And you didn't exactly fit that type. But the more I've thought of you I can appreciate what a nice guy you are. And what girl ever complained of dating a nice guy right?" She gave him a sure-fire Quinn Fabray seductive eyebrow raise.

He still looked uncertain.

Sighing she sat up, "One thing I might complain about are your plaid shirts. I feel like I'm dating a lumberjack."

* * *

 **Wow lots of mistakes in here and I tried to go over it a few times but I think my brain is just off. Noted.**


	20. Chapter 20

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **I know late update! Got sick. I wanted to write but the stuff that came out while on the sauce (nighttime medicine) was something I'm saving for a Dr. Who FF. Anyway we'll see if this still flows.**

 **PS, I gots plans for Quinn, we'll give her more depth I hope.**

* * *

Mr. Scheu was late and everyone was mulling around the choir room. All but Tina who had left early for the holiday break and Mercedes who usually was on time. It was Saturday and their last performance of Les Mis. Mr. Scheu had asked that they all come in an hour earlier than the normal cast call because he had something to tell them.

They hadn't waited long when their teacher swerved into the room with an extra jaunt in his step and a wide grin on his face. Most of the class looked up at him and voiced their greetings.

Santana who apparently was in a slightly less cheerful mood folded her arms, "Mr. Scheu, why are we here so early? I had to cancel getting my claws did."

The lean man kept smiling, setting his work case on the piano.

"Good question Santana. As you know we're struggling to figure out funding for both regionals and, if we're as good as I think we are, nationals. Well I think we may have just gotten the break we need." Mr. Scheu rubbed his hands together with avidity.

Most of them were excited and leaned forward in their chairs or came to stand closer.

"So I just got a call that the superintendent over our school district heard about our production. Well she's coming tonight to watch it and she said if we were as impressive as I have been telling her you are, she would feel more comfortable signing that check for additional funds!" He had to speak louder at the end as the glee group began to turn to each other and chatter excitedly.

Quinn, who had been reading a book for her english looked up with clear surprise, "You mean Rachel's crazy OCD is actually going to help for once?"

Some of them crowded around Rachel who was smiling despite her own look of disbelief.

"Now we'll still need a little more fund raising for costumes and extras but at least it's not near impossible anymore. So we need to bring our A game guys. We need to give it everything we've got tonight alright?" Rallied Mr. Scheu then he stopped short looking around, "Where's Mercedes?"

Everyone looked to each other shrugging or shaking their heads.

"Did you tell her we were meeting early?" Someone asked.

"Maybe she didn't get the message." Came another voice.

"Texted her." Said Rachel who had everyone's numbers even though probably none of them had actually given them to her.

"You know, she told me she wasn't feeling very well yesterday." Santana divulged lightly as she bent down to tie Brittany's shoe for her.

The noise in the room suddenly dropped and everyone turned to her.

"What?" She looked up at them.

Then a text alert sounded on Rachel's phone, who pulled it out anxiously. With a sharp gasp she dropped the phone as if it had bit her. Kurt picked it up and looked at it trying to push a calming smile, "It's alright Rachel," He looked at the screen, "You can't get laryngitis through the phone or anything."

His comprehension was a bit behind his words and he directly dropped the phone too.

"Laryngitis?!" Blaine asked worriedly retrieving the phone this time.

What had been an excited energy buzzing the room before was now face clawing panic.

Mr. Scheuster hurried to stand next to Blaine, "She's been trying everything but her voice is just gone. She can't sing. She's also tried to text other people to tell us."

Heads went down and phones came out.

Santana nodded, "Oh yeah there it is, in my 'don't bother' folder. Alert's turned off."

Kurt blushed, "I had a textathon with Blaine today so it got lost in the mush."

Other reasons were given by anyone else who had Mercedes's frantic, unnoticed texts.

"Wait, isn't someone her 'study buddy'?" Scrambled Finn breaking through the excuses.

"Understudy Finn." Blaine corrected him.

"Tina!" Almost everyone shouted together.

Santana scoffed, "Leave it to McEmoson to go over the river and through the woods to grandmother's house the _one_ time we need her the most."

Holding his hands up for quiet Mr. Scheuster spoke over the frenzy, "Alright ok! Look we can deal with this. Who knows her part?"

Rachel raised her hand, "I do!"

Rolling her eyes Quinn mumbled, "You know everyone's part."

"Rachel, you have parts you sing together, I don't think it'd work. Besides, it would be obvious you're double casted, I don't know what they'd say about that.*" Mr. Scheuster said thoughtfully. "Brittany?"

Brittany looked up, "Uh, the only reason I can remember my part is cause Santana writes it on my arm with a pen every performance."

Mr. Scheuster went on to Santana, "You would be a great Fantine Santana…"

She frowned at him, "Mr. Scheu, I have so many parts I play in this that just covering for me would make this five times as bad. Besides, I'm not Berry and I don't have the songs memorized. Now if we were doing Rocky Horror Picture Show or Rent, then I'm your girl."

Realizing she was right, Mr. Scheu began to panic.

"There's got to be someone…" He said desperately. The opportunity that had so recently seemed too good to be true was now his worst nightmare.

"Where are we going to find someone who not only knows the songs but our choreography…?" Artie put his head in his hands.

From the back of the room came a voice that had been quiet the whole time, "Uh, Mr. Scheu…" It was Sam who had been sitting quietly by a sleeping Puck. "I know a guy."

* * *

Quinn's car pulled up the Bringhurst's lane and spun out a few times on the little hill that went up to the house. When they had stopped, Quinn, Sam and Rachel all got out and started for the front door.

Sam looked over at Quinn who lagged in enthusiasm as Rachel practically bounded for the doorbell.

"You didn't have to come." He said.

She raised an eyebrow, "I wanted to Sam. This is a big chance for us. I'm not going to lie, I think I'm allergic to your ex-girlfriend and I'll probably get hives, but I want to help get us to New York."

Rachel had already rung the bell and had turned to them.

"I don't know, it might help more if you stayed in the car. Both of you." She said honestly.

Before they could respond a tall man who looked a lot like Torri Bringhurst but older opened the door. His eyes went straight to Sam and he frowned slightly.

"Sam, Rachel…" He glanced over Quinn, "What do you need?"

Any intimidation Sam had felt from Torri was cubed by his father but he cleared his throat, "Hi Mr. Bringhurst. I...we need to talk to McKee...if that's ok."

"I don't know Sam." The man shook his head.

Rachel went into action, "Please Mr. Bringhurst! We need her to do a part in the play! She's got to help us. If she doesn't we won't go to New York and I'm pretty sure Ohio will be flooded by Lake Erie and I'll never gave another chance with Finn."

Sam didn't doubt that Rachel really thought that this would be the sequence of events if this play went down in flames.

Mr. Bringhurst sighed and pointed behind the house. "She's out back with some friends."

"Thank you sir." Said Sam as they went to walk around the house.

It was actually a warm day which usually meant it would snow within 24 hours but for now the sun was shining.

"'Out back with some friends'" Smiled Quinn, "Playing hop-scotch or something."

"Come on Quinn, we're asking her for a favor." Sam pointed out solemnly.

Slipping her hand into his she nodded, "You're right. I'll be nice."

The grassy yard out back was empty and Sam thought of going to look in the barn but they heard distant voices and headed in that direction. They went to the edge of the yard to a cluster of trees then through an open gate. There were a few more trees but they could see people just ahead. As they neared, there was McKenna doing a handstand along side of Joe Hart on a rail of the train track, their heads bent looking in the other direction. On the other side of the tracks, smoking, was Miranda Knickerbocker, one of the chieftains of the 'bad-kids'.

"Alright then Bringhurst, try this." taunted the dreadlocked boy who shifted and lifted one of his arms away from the rail, now standing on just the one hand.

"I'm not a monkey like you Joey!" she wobbled trying to maintain her pose.

Miranda had caught sight of the approaching three glee members and took a draw from her cigarette.

"Got some company." She puffed.

McKenna dropped her head so that she could see them and lost her balance, tumbling onto the tracks.

Joe put his feet down smoothly, stood up and went to help her get up.

"Ow." She said as she got to her feet, her face flushed.

Sam noticed she had his plaid shirts that he had thought was lost tied around her waist. For a second he forgot what they were there for but Rachel started in, telling their dilemma in rapid fire.

Miranda and Joe stood back looking amused but McKenna tugged at her long braids in indecision.

"I don't know guys I just, I'll make a mistake and blow it." McKenna said.

Rachel fell to her knees, "Please! McKee! We need you! I need you! I can't have a failed production on my flawless application to NYADA!"

McKenna started to shake her head but for some reason looked to Quinn who had just stood there more as a spectator. Sam elbowed her.

Quinn frowned at him but looked back to McKenna, "There's a lot of people who would really appreciate it Bring….McKenna. And Rachel's right, you've got the talent, you can do this."

There was a roaring silence at Quinn's optimism how ever reluctantly given.

Sam didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He just gave her the 'tractor driving face'. Pulling his bottom lip over his bottom teeth, sticking his tongue out a bit and bucking his eyebrows.

McKenna looked away instantly.

"If you don't do it, I will." Joe came up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders.

With an embarrassing snort McKenna laughed, "I'd pay for Rachel to go to New York to see that. Ok...wait isn't it in like two hours?"

Already on her feet and grabbing McKee's hand to pull her along Rachel was almost running back to the car. Sam and Quinn followed.

Miranda and Joe stood there, a whistle gave a far off sound warning of the oncoming train.

"Who was that blonde cheerleader chick with Sam?" Joe asked the punk-rocker girl.

"Hungriest she-wolf in school. Quinn Fabray." The girl sniffed, flicking her cigarette stub onto the tracks.

Joe looked surprised then went back down on his hands into a handstand and started walking along the tracks, feeling them vibrate with the approaching locomotive. "McKenna was right, she's hot."

* * *

McKee sat in the makeup chair as Rachel was telling/coaching/venting everything on her mind and applying dark eyeliner to McKee's eyes.

Yes she knew all their choreography because she had sat in the pit or in the wings helping out when she wasn't on call to play in orchestra. This was her chance to be in Les Mis like she'd wanted to but she had tried to avoid any and everything about Sam she could. He'd be in that shmexy uniform and she'd have to be careful not to jump him during the scene when he was going to send her to prison for scratching.

It was just she and Rachel now and the audience was now getting seated. She was strangely calm.

"You know McKenna, it would be so fun if we were doing a show together on Broadway, 'Funny Girl'! I'd be Fanny of course and you could be Zigfield girl number 1…" Rachel's eager brown, saucer-like eyes dulled, losing the sparkle they had had. "Well if I ever get there. McKenna, I'm sorry I was so awful to you when you tried out for this. We should have had you in it from the start. Maybe I should have been your understudy…"

McKenna could see the girl was spiraling into silliness and took her face in her hands, a little awkwardly but Rachel had given her a snot slick on her cheerios uniform that one time, they were practically married. "The reason you'll get to Broadway or where ever you want to go Rachel, and you won't see me on the red carpet with you, is cause you want it so much more than me. More than probably anyone on this planet. You are kinda scary crazy. I think, although you know you have the awesomest voice...you and Mercedes...it's less about the voice and more about being able to handle that pressure and thrive in it. That's you Rachel. You'll make it and I'll buy a horrible t-shirt with your face on it when I come to see you and then wear it to my morning yoga classes when I'm old."

"I love you McKenna."

They looked at each other.

"Not like that though." Rachel added hastily and McKenna nodded promptly.

Suddenly McKenna blurted, "I love Sam Rachel. I'm trying not to but I do."

Rachel looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Well I know, he kinda dumped you for Quinn. It's understandable you know…"

"No, he never dumped me. It was all an act...I mean a jealousy thing. I don't know why I'm saying it but I just guess I'm sick of pretending."

Looking thoughtful Rachel sighed, "Maybe you should be Eponine, you're living through the real thing."

A knock on the door and Kurt stuck his head in, "Time girls!"

Rachel and McKenna went out into the dark of the stage wings, closing the door behind them.

A rack shifted in the corner and David Karofsky stood up, pushing the line of costumes out of his way. It was a boring Saturday night and so one of his fall back hobbies was peeping in the dressing room. Sometimes though, you heard the most interesting things.


	21. Chapter 21

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **I'm just going to say it. Yes...yes! I was cheating! I was with another story...no, I was with three other stories. I don't expect you to forgive me. But can I get my stuff back without you setting it on fire?**

 **I tried to write this chapter every day for a month and hate it. So I hope it's not too horrible...**

* * *

Although no girl wants her parents to see her forced into a life of promiscuous behavior, McKee was excited to have them in the nearly sold out audience. Torri came too but he looked like a tortured soul; eyes hollowed, white knuckles gripping the arms of his chair.

McKenna settled the curtain back. It was just about her turn to go on. This was going to be fun. She got to get in a fight with Santana, ride with Artie on his wheelchair and sing a solo about getting ditched by a guy. Ok maybe the song thing wasn't all that cool...

Funny that the little girl playing Cosette was Sam's little sister and McKenna tried to figure out the relationship now. She's Sam's little sister's mom which makes her Sam's mom which makes her his boss so she thought about ordering him to dump Quinn and date her again. But that'd be weird cause she's his mom which is kinda not ok. Not even in an alternate universe would they work out!?

Still, Rachel was right, this was what she'd wanted to do, be a part of this production. And she'd even become friends with some of the people she had thought would never accept her in a million years. And to be fair, she had kinda been a judgemental snob herself.

Now the other girls were dressed scantily in the redlight district of the stage while Quinn, who had insisted she wouldn't play a prostitute, was the lady who wanted to buy Fantine's locket. After that, it was like every nightmare McKenna had ever had dwarfed by the head cheerleader coming at her with a pair of scissors. Of course she was just dragged off to a dark part of the wing for a super speedy wardrobe change. The wig they had for Mercedes and Tina wouldn't work for McKenna so they just twisted up her hair and stuffed it in a weird 'little miss muffet' hat and she was insta-hooch.

Super excited for her own demise, she gave it everything she could then died on Artie. It was kind of a weird scene where he and Sam got into a fight, running and rolling around her hospital bed. Sam did something different than he had in any of the other performances she had seen. He jumped the bed to get in front of Artie, his hand brushing hers and she almost opened her eyes. Unfortunately it wasn't Les Miserables Zombi-es…

After that she watched the rest of the first act giddily from the wing until the intermission.

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and she went back into the dressing room chattering.

McKenna didn't have to be onstage until the end now so she sat down at the brightly lit vanity to take off the frumpy hat.

"So I'm thinking I'll add this thing into my outfit pool when we get back from winter break." She took it off and shook her hair out then spun the hat like a pizza on her fists.

Blaine was laughing at first then he squinted at her intensely. Kurt and Rachel both went quiet as well.

Blinking at them McKee forced a nervous laugh, "What? Do I have a booger? What?"

Shaking his head Kurt reached over to the side of her head gingerly and pulled at the hair of her temple.

"McKee…" He started.

Snapping her head toward the mirror, McKenna looked to where he had been touching. A large area of the side of her head was unevenly cut close to her scalp. Like someone had grabbed the hair hastily and snipped it. She stared at it unbelievingly then put her fingers to it, not trusting what her eyes were telling her. Yes, it was gone, from the hairline to just behind her ear.

"What…" Was all she could get out, her face starting to burn.

Puck and Sam were just walking in to hear Rachel say, "Oh McKee...it couldn't have...she…"

Sam saw it right away and stopped short. He knew for any girl it would have been devastating. But for McKee...it would be like the loss the bumble bee's stinger.

He started over to her but that's when the door opened again and Santana and Brittany entered. Behind them Quinn shuffled in, texting on her phone with an unbothered smile.

The sudden quiet brought all three's attention to look around. Everyone was looking at Quinn.

Quinn almost squirmed under the smothering attention. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

McKenna had her eyes to the floor now, her chest rising and falling in deep breaths.

Sam looked from her to Quinn, "Quinn...you…?"

"I what?" Quinn was getting irritated.

Santana noticed and her jaw dropped.

"Oh no...does this mean it's lost it magical healing powers McKee?" Brittany gasped. "Will it turn brown?"

No one laughed.

Quinn's face fell when she finally saw the hacked patch. "No...no! I didn't do it! Why would you guys think I'd do that!?"

"Um because you were the one with the clippers Edward Scissorhands remember?" Santana condemned her.

"And you're kind of evil. Hot evil..." said Puck.

Shaking her head Quinn scowled, "Don't be insane! I did not touch her hair!"

Quiet until now McKenna stood up, angry tears brimming in her eyes she glared at Quinn.

"It wasn't enough was it Quinn? Now you're taking everything of mine?" McKenna almost whispered through her clenched jaw and walked towards her.

Quinn's steel confidence cracked and her eyes faltered. "McKenna…"

McKee pounced on her, grabbing her shoulders and taking her to the floor. Quinn put her arms over her face as McKenna grabbed at her clothes and hair furiously.

Suddenly there were arms around her waist lifting her up and pulling her off of Quinn but she struggled to get loose.

"McKee stop it!" Sam said into her ear, he tightened his grip on her.

But McKenna rerouted her anger and bursted, "You think you can do whatever you want?! You want to know why you're so mean? Cause it's easy! Everything is easy for you! You are the queen of easy! You don't care about anyone and you never will!" she ranted, her wiggling and pushing at Sam not doing her any good.

"You're a psychopath Bringhurst! I didn't do it!" Quinn snapped back at her,

The door swung open again, almost hitting Quinn who was getting to her feet. Sue Sylvester came in, surveying the scene with a lift of her eyebrow.

"Is this rehearsal or are you really trying to kill each other? I can never tell with you drama people." she asked evenly.

McKenna had quit squirming but didn't take her burning, grey-blue eyes from Quinn as if readying to strike again.

Still restraining her Sam said, "Someone cut McKenna's hair…"

With obvious disinterest Sylvester folded her arms. "Well, while I think it's about time someone sheared her and the next step would be to dunk her in some sheep dip, it's still a serious assault…"

"Assault!? She attacked me!" Quinn was touching at a scrape on her arm with contempt.

"Well intermission will be over in ten minutes and you sorry lot will have to decide if you're going to continue this train wreck or do the humane thing and cancel the rest of the show." Sue said simply.

Taking pictures of the scratches on her arms Quinn frowned, "I'm not going back out there with her."

A sudden lunge and McKee almost broke from Sam's hold but he grabbed her again quickly and swung her around, "Settle down lightning. Let's take a walk."

He lifted her up and went for the door, brushing by an amused Coach Sylvester.

"Sam!" Quinn called after him but Rachel hurried over to her asking her if she wanted a compress or a tetanus shot, trying to distract her.

Sam was used to dragging McKenna and when she wanted to be dead weight it seemed like she was twice as heavy.

This hallway was blocked off and the lights turned off to keep the backstage dark. But there was some light from the main hall just a ways off.

Leaning against one of the brick walls Sam said, "Ok McKee, I'm going to let you go. What are you going to do?"

She didn't answer him, she just felt at her choppy hair with her shaking fingers.

"I'm not letting go if you can't tell me you won't go berserker mode on Quinn." he shifted his hold, one arm still around her waist the other crossing her stomach and gently gripping her arm.

She mumbled something and he put his head down closer to her face to hear her, "What?"

"I'm done." She repeated quietly.

He eased his arms, letting them slacken. In the little white nightgown she stood in her bare feet head hanging.

"Let me see…" he said taking her distraught face in his hands to turn her head. Surprisingly she let him. The anger seemed to melt away and she just looked hurt, eyes wide and mouth tensed against the emotion.

Nodding conclusively he ran a couple fingers over it, "It's cut."

She squinted at him in sarcastic agreement, "Yeah, I think it is. Please tell me you didn't know she...was going…"

Dropping his hand he looked at her seriously, "Of course I didn't. And McKenna, did you see her do it?"

"Do I look like a lemur? Ok don't answer that. It was dark but she...who else Sam?" her voice broke and she blinked at the refreshed tears.

He frowned, "I don't know. I just...want to be sure. Innocent until proven guilty you know. It'd be pretty bad, even for her."

McKenna gave a ragged scoff and leaned against the wall, "I hate it here Sam."

Sam scoured his brain for what to say to her. For some reason he couldn't think of a single thing that would change her mind. And he wanted so badly to change her mind. Even though he'd had those exact feelings before. He wanted her to know it would get better if she would just give it time. Then he realized, a lot of the feeling better for him was because of her. Her helping him with Quinn? No, her being his friend. Cause she 'got' him. It was ok to do his impressions and wear his flannel shirts with her. He never had to worry about embarrassing her or hiding his family's financial struggles. All these things he was worried about people knowing or judging him for, and maybe he wasn't being fair, giving them a chance. Maybe he was being too self conscious. But he never felt less than himself around McKenna.

So when there's nothing left to say you...what?

Stepping in close he gathered her up and hugged her. He expected her to complain or slap him or stick a cinnamon bear in his nose (she'd done that once and it burned) but she hugged him back. It was probably the first time they'd really hugged when they weren't pretending and he decided he'd be happy to stay that way a couple days to make up for lost time.

"McKee, you told me once, not to let anyone else decide if I was going to be happy or not. You're stronger than this."

She sniffled, "Stop making sense and acting all sagey Sam. It's fizzling my bloodlust."

He couldn't help it and snorted a laugh, "You know I've missed you? I even been listening to 'Cold November rain' on repeat..."

Suddenly let her go and got a grin on his face.

Looking up at him suspiciously she said, "Thanks Sam, but…you've got the crazy eyes going…"

"I can fix it." He said.

"Fix...what…?"

"You're hair. Well not like it was...but...you just might rock it." He gave a half hitched smile.

"Um, maybe...on one condition. You quit calling me lightning." There was a sudden terror in her eyes, "And please don't give me Bieber hair."

The stage door opened and Blaine stuck his head out, looking at them questioningly. "'Do you hear the people sing?'"

There was still the play and Sam tousled her still ample supply of hair, "I gotta go back in."

Rolling her shoulders back McKee nodded, "Me too."

With a grin he put his arm around her shoulders and they hurried back inside.

The curtain fell after multiple curtain calls and the impressed school superintendent heartily endorsed their funding.

Putting her hair in a 'Debb' ponytail to the side, McKenna covered up what she was now going to refer to as 'ground zero'. She just wanted to go home without any questions, Torri rampages or parents demanding disciplinary action.

The next day, Sam came over equipped with to-go hot chocolate and a pair of clippers. Sitting in the bathroom, the door locked, McKenna watched him with tortured eyes.

"It happening...I never thought it would happen." She murmured as he plugged the clippers in.

"What?" Sam asked, putting a towel around her shoulders.

"I'm getting a 'diva-do'." She whimpered, "You know, when a rockstarette has so much styling damage that they have to cut it all off and say it's just because 'short is in'."

Pursing his lips in consideration he nodded, "I bet you're right. But I'm not going to G.I Jane you McKenna. 'Pain is your friend, your ally, it will tell you when you are seriously injured, it will keep you awake and angry, and remind you to finish the job and get the hell home. But you know the best thing about pain? It lets you know you're not dead yet.'" He quoted.

Firing back McKenna grinned, "'I never saw a wild thing sorry for itself. A bird will fall frozen dead from a bough without ever having felt sorry for itself.'* Urgayle's the best."

"Next to Kip and Napoleon…"

"Oh yes how could I forget them…" McKenna pulled the rest of her hair to the side.

Sam turned on the buzzing clippers and said, "You want a blindfold or cigarette or something?"

A startled voice yelled through the door, "What the heck are you guys doing in there?!" Came Torri's panicked demand.

Standing up from the stool she had been perched on, McKenna walked over to the door and yelled about where she thought his ear might be, "Cutting my hair ya snoop!" And she slapped the door sharply.

Sam gave her the undercut. It was unthinkable, it was world shattering, it was kinda cool. She was glad she had all of winter break to learn to compensate for the sudden cranial imbalance.

McKee then fell off the face of the earth.

Well the Bringhurst's went to the canyon lands in the south-west. Camping in the snow and red sand bringing untold emotional therapy to McKee. Torri even said he liked her hair cut, but developed new ways to annoy her like putting a handful of snow to the shaven skin or drawing messages there with a marker when she was sleeping. 'Lobotomy, cut here.'

McKinley looked different when she got back. It looked normal. She wasn't in a cheerleading outfit, she had the same goal as she had at the beginning of the year: get out fast and in one piece.

She saw Rachel peeking from behind a column near the lunch room. Following her eyes she saw Finn standing at a makeshift booth entitled, 'Kiss the Quarterback'.

Walking up behind her McKenna said, "So, is Finn short for Finnigan or Finnelious? Finndango?"

Rachel almost jumped a mile, a sweat dampened dollar bill clutched in her hand.

She looked like she had been caught knocking over a convenience store.

"What? That's...not that funny actually." Rachel looked back over at the line that led up to her ex boyfriend.

McKenna wondered if it felt worse to see a whole bunch of girls kissing the guy you liked vs your replacement.

"You gonna go kiss him? Cause at the next bell Torri's taking over and his sign says something like, 'Slap the Tight End' thanks to yours truly." McKenna barely finished before they both started laughing.

The giggling didn't last long for Rachel who went serious again when she looked back at Finn.

Taking a breath she went to get in line.

Turning to go to class, McKee decided she wouldn't contribute to either football player. Finn was marked as Rachel's forever to be honest and she could slap Torri all she wanted for free at home.

Sam was coming the opposite direction and he gave her a eye-melting smile and put up his hand for a high-five which she went for but he jerked his hand up higher. Missing she scowled and tried to jump up high enough to get at it.

"Too high!" She protested and he lowered it so she could connect.

Friends. That's ok.

During her last class, McKenna went to the bathroom. There was a crowd of the 'bad girls' gathered around a stall and Miranda held a bucketful of snow which she promptly dumped. Whomever was in that stall screamed the scream of a thousand deaths.

"That'll teach ya you bimbo! Come on guys." Sniffed Miranda who hopped down from the toilet next door and called off her dogs.

Seeing McKenna looking shocked, Miranda smiled at her and scratched at her shaved spot. "Just call me Karma baby. Nice hair."

"Thanks Mirandipants." She said confused.

The other girls said hi to her as they left too.

When they'd left, the door to the stall opened and Quinn stepped out, her face cold steel. She had taken off Sam's letterman jacket and now put it on over her wet shoulders regally then looked at McKenna.

"I should have known you'd be the one ordering that." Quinn said stepping up to the mirror and touching at her smeared makeup and damp hair.

Sighing McKenna shook her head, "Had nothing to do with it Quinn."

There was a silence and McKenna decided she'd just hold it and turned to leave.

"You're wrong you know." Came the suddenly quiet, vulnerable voice behind her, "Not everything is easy for me, and I do care. I care about my baby, Beth."

McKee stopped, she had heard something about what had happened through Santana who of course wouldn't be the most unbiased information source. Of course she didn't know what such an experience would feel like. The strength Quinn must have had to carry that baby for nine months and give it away.

Suddenly she felt very dumb about the fuss she made about her hair.

"I'm sorry Quinn." She said over her shoulder and headed back out into the hall.

* * *

 ***'Self Pity' D. H. Lawrence**


	22. Chapter 22

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Sorry Kioshi, just, sorry ahead of time about the Dave thing.**

* * *

Staring at the small gold necklace, the tiny star's outline seemed to glow warmly even in the cold fluorescent lights of the school hall. Rachel caught her breath. She had spent hours watching every Streisand musical film she had, telling herself what had happened between her and Finn was for the best. She didn't need distractions, especially now that regionals were just a few weeks away, she could concentrate on the thing she loved most: performing.

Why she had gone to his kissing booth was more instinct than a mental decision. She woke up early to curl her hair, she wore an airy, frilly top and spent extra time on her make-up. Maybe it was to show him what he had given up and she would say something witty and strut away, leaving him drooling after her. Like Quinn would do.

Now the late Christmas gift in her hands that Finn had ordered before they had broken up had hit home for her. That he had a confidence in her and an understanding that she didn't have of herself and now she wondered how she would do without it.

Finn had only kissed her on the cheek and it felt like only getting that dumb little spoon sample at the ice cream parlor. She wanted the whole freak'n vat of Finn-ripple.

The dollar bill still in her hand, she just stood at the booth like a statue. Finn was picking up his backpack and looked like he was about to say something when Torri Bringhurst stepped up to trade shifts.

"Thanks man." Finn fived him and left.

Rachel's wide, almond eyes followed Finn's back as he wove his way through the circulating crowd.

"Hey Socks." Came a distant, low toned greeting.

"What?" Rachel murmured moving her dragging her eyes back to the speaker who was pulling on his jersey over his built shoulders.

Torri Bringhurst then leaned over the booth's counter to flip the sign that said 'The kisser is "IN"', coming very close Rachel who was making a speedy re-entry from her orbit of remorse. Whatever aftershave he was wearing it was...really nice.

"First in line huh?" He smiled and Rachel looked down at the dollar still readily presentable in her hands.

"Huh? Oh no! I...was, just stopping to say hi to Finn on my way to the vending machine for a package of yummy wafer cookies." Her speedily concocted story spilled out so smoothly even she was impressed.

Torri got a boyish grin and laughed, "Seriously? I thought I was the only one who liked those. Strawberry's my favorite."

With a shy smile Rachel nodded back warmly, "Me too."

"Well if I give you a dollar will you get me some too? Can't have any until after my snogging shift cause I gotta keep my magic maker's debris free though." Torri sighed as he dug in his pocket for a dollar. "Ugh! I don't have any cash right now, maybe I'll skim the kitty and get some later. Unless I could owe you a buck?"

Blushing, Rachel shook her head, "I only have the one…"

"Bummer. Ok well, looks like there's a line going. Nice to talk to you Rachel."

He knew her name? Rachel realized this was the first time she had ever really talked to Torri Bringhurst even as good of friends as she was with his sister. He was always off with some popular girl, in a completely different league than her. He was definitely hot and she felt guilty for appreciating this.

He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting.

Something clicked and Rachel dropped the dollar on the counter and slid it towards him.

"Me over wafers?" He asked with a sexy tilt of his head.

"I have strawberry chapstick?" Rachel offered recklessly.

Torri shook his head, "Naw. Not right before a kiss, too distracting."

He leaned over and she closed her eyes. And magic there was.

"Rachel?" Torri's voice broke through her pleasantly surprised daze, "Thanks for your contribution to Glee Club."

He joked with a wink.

Rachel frantically turned to her purse and started to rummage through it picking out another dollar. There was a distinct grumble from the line behind and someone threw a floss pick which stuck in the ringlets of her hair.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise then suppressing a spreading grin Torri said, "Just the one huh?"

Rachel shrugged, blinking innocently.

So Torri kissed the short Jewish girl again.

* * *

"I know why you're doing this." Said Quinn with her contralto steady as rock. "You know I'm the only girl in school who won't kiss you Finn. I told you I wouldn't kiss you again. I'm not hurting my boyfriend."

The stand had been up for a couple of days operating now and this was the first time the blond, cheerleading co-captain had come within the vicinity.

Finn looked down at her with his patient but unfooled half-smile; allowing Fabray her declaration of fidelity and self assurance. He and she had played this game before and just like battleship he knew exactly where she put all her pieces especially that pesky little patrol-boat of restlessness.

Had they kissed? Oh yeah. That was kind of the problem with being paired as the end couple in Les Mis. With Quinn's significant other watching in the wings on those performance nights, Finn had kissed Quinn again and again. Bless you dramatic arts...bless you.

He felt bad about Rachel, but now he had come to the conclusion that maybe he still had a thing for Quinn and that was what he was going to find out. Finn _did_ set up the kissing booth to help the Glee Club, but Quinn was right, the convenience of luring her away from botox-lip-boy was _the_ bonus. Sam? Really? The guy was alright but not good enough for Quinn. Not when Finn was there and available.

Bending down to rest his elbows on the counter and shut the rest of the world out of their nice cozy flirtation bubble, Finn intensified his gaze.

"Your boyfriend's kind of naive. He can't handle you Quinn. It's like giving a six year old the keys to a lamborghini. I bet his feet don't even reach the peddles." Finn teased her boldy, inches from her face. He could see her contemplating it but she finally broke her golden eyes away, regrouping.

"If you want me to put a dollar towards this maybe I'll just kiss Torri…" She was floundering, Finn could tell by the little flinch in her left eye.

"I think you're just afraid of how you still feel about me." Finn challenged her softly.

Subconsciously and most likely Freudian slipping, Quinn licked her lips but said, "I can't do this."

She then walked away and Finn knew he had pegged it. It was only a matter of time and encouragement.

* * *

Sam had seen the exchange from a distance down the hall.

He and Finn had a weird relationship. Minus girls, they got on just fine, even as friends. But Sam still saw Finn as one of those easter Peeps. Chicks only saw the sugary top coating and the beady little eyes and thought he was cute. But under all that was just a glob of old marshmallow.

He knew Quinn a bit by now; he knew she was a flirt and being as gorgeous as she was, guys would hit on her. She and Finn had always had a connection and Sam wasn't going to be one of those psycho boyfriends that told their girlfriends not to talk to other people but for some reason he felt like there was something more going on.

Maybe he was just being paranoid. He had done his best to stay away from his zaalouk...um...his temptations out of respect. He hadn't seen any real cheater-prints until this. But suddenly the looks in the hallways, Quinn being even more distracted than she normally was, he'd have to talk to her about it.

Now Sam made his way to the library to confront her. Ten minutes later he walked out feeling even dumber than when he went in. Somehow, in between his brain and his mouth the message had gotten screwed up. He had convinced Quinn to kiss Finn to prove that she wasn't still in love with the guy. What kind of idiot does that? One that really wants to know maybe? One that wants an excuse….? Man he sucked at this relationship stuff!

Turning the corner he almost ran into Brittany and McKenna.

"Sam-chan!" McKee chirped brightly. Brittany however didn't stop short enough and her papers she was holding slipped out of her hands on impact with Sam.

"Sorry Brit." He mumbled and they all squatted down to pick up the mess. "What are these?" He looked at the papers that were actually pictures of Brittany's cat dressed up in different poses.

"Lord Tubbington is looking into a career in modeling so we're putting together a portfolio and sending it into stock photos online, cat food companies and the next Bachelor auditions." Brittany explained.

Sam knitted his eyebrows together and looked at McKenna who shrugged, "Hey, if I can be a cat model's agent that's better than getting a job naming nail polish colors. Speaking of which, I need to go to the sandbox. Later."

Almost. He almost felt better.

After Glee, Quinn gave Finn a peck on the lips. Sam just wanted to forget it had even happened.

* * *

McKenna put another tally mark with her dry-erase marker on the inside of her locker. It was looking like the inside of a jail-cell and she was a convict waiting for her parole date. Only four months of this circus and she was going to get her sea bands on and leave the country.

Shutting her locker she came face to...chest, with...that one guy.

He looked down at her expectantly and she racked her brain for his name.

"Oh hi...Derek?" She said with 83.8% confidence. She searched the letterman jacket visually for an embroidered name but there was none.

"David." The hulking boy corrected her.

Suddenly she noted a 'Big Quench' slushie in his hand. No lid. No one would drink one of those in the winter. It was green, must be a new flavor...

She smacked her forehead with her palm, "Blah sorry I'm so bad with…"

"Don't worry about it. I don't think we've ever really talked or whatever." He brushed off her excuse, glancing her over with a somewhat disappointed look on his face that still held much of it's baby fat. Not a bad looking kid by any means but he gave off a stiff vibe.

But still she nodded at him, "Cool. You wanna cinnamon bear? I just restocked so they're nice and chewy."

"No thanks." He just stood there and she wondered if he had something he wanted or if he was just one of those people who hovered. Then her eyes flitted back to the large plastic cup. Was he going to slushie her? This guy must spend hundreds of dollars per school year on his slushinations. Too bad they didn't do boxtops on those cups...

"Well Dave, gotta bounce bounce. Catch ya on the flip-flop-kaboom. Have a good weekend." She turned and walked speedily towards the doors. Normally she waited for Torri but she was catching a ride with Tina to go to the bowling alley and spend lots of quarters on DDR and nachos.

Going out the doors it was frigid and squally, McKenna pulled her coat closer around her. She froze, not because of the temperature but because Sam was sitting on his bike at the curb talking to Quinn.

' _Dang you in that sexy helmet! I'm going to slide tackle whoever gave you that thing.'_ She threatened silently. ' _Oh wait it was me.'_

Whatever they were talking about, well arguing about, it didn't look like any fun. He kinda had that drained, zombie look the lacrosse player had back at Breadstix.

"You like him huh?"

McKenna snapped her head around to see Dillon...Dave standing next to her. But it wasn't his sudden materialization that jolted her, it was his comment.

Like two dudes talking like dudes always talk, he watched the same scene she was and kept going, "Pretty messed up he made his own girlfriend kiss her ex. Like all your effort being a fake couple to get her attention was for nothing. Man that had to sting the whole time."

Then he took a sip of the slushie.

How he had found out she didn't know. The knee jerk reaction to deny everything of course came but she was still stunned enough that all she could do was watch as Quinn walked away and Sam took off on his bike.

She thought she knew Sam pretty well and was now trying to figure out why he would have Quinn kiss Finn. It was just so unlike him.

She finally stuttered, "Uh, I-I think you have me mixed up with…"

"...Nobody. Look I don't have a ton of time to hang around so I'll just lay it down for you Tiny. I never got along with Evans or Hudson. Finn accused me of some gross stuff last year that I've been harassed about ever since. Sam got into it with me in the locker room and I had to kick his girly butt so I never liked him either. Anyway I figure we can help each other out here. I want to get out of here without being ragged on for not having a girlfriend, maybe even win Prom King or whatever. You could have the chance to date a real stud instead of a Glee panzy and not look so pathetic feel'n after a dude that doesn't give a crap about you."

"Um, you're kinda freak'n me out. I'll just be uh backing up cautiously and returning to the safety of the school now." She put her words into motion. But Karofsky moved along.

"Hey, this can be a good set up for us both. But if you don't want to play ball, I can just tell everyone what you and Sam did to trick Quinn. Girl won't like to look like a fool. Looking at how stuff is going for them right now, it'll probably break them up. Might be a good thing for you unless Sam decides to hate you cause it'd be your fault for blabbing everything right?"

It was ridiculous. Sam wouldn't be mad at her for that, well not the Sam she knew. But lately he'd done a lot of stuff against his nature to impress Quinn. If Quinn did freak out about it, and maybe she might if she was confused about Finn, this could be her excuse for dumping Sam. At this point his hating her was the least of her worries. And he'd look pretty desperate. McKenna could care less about how she looked, but Sam had to be here for another year.

Quickly putting on an unintimidated smirk McKee said, "Hey Dave, you seem like a nice...uh, well maybe not… a reasonable guy..."

A horn honked and Tina waved from her car at the curb.

"Think Cohen-Chang would look good in green slush? Look I _can_ be reasonable. To sweeten the deal, I'll even lighten up on your friends' slushi facial schedule? Think about it. If not, I'm putt'n up your story on Wiki-leaks and opening up at school on Monday at lunch. Have a good weekend. See ya on the flippity flip babe." Dave gave her a victorious wink and went back into the school.

Trudging over to the car, McKee dropped into the passenger seat just a tinsy bit mortified.

Sharing the mortification, Tina stared at her, "Were you just talking to David Karofsky?"

"Something like that." sighed McKee. The solution was simple, this Karofsky guy is just having some sort of coping issue that he needs a little patience and understanding with. She could talk it over with him, offer him a more realistic solution. If that fails, she'd have Torri work him up one side and down the other.

* * *

"Torri, you're being a baby. Get out of the truck." McKenna groaned as she pulled his arm. "You're going to make us late."

Her brother had stayed out late last night and was now paying the price with the baggy eyes, aching body, and, as he put it, '16 lbs bowling ball head'.

"It's too cold out there!" he whined. "Leave the keys, I'm staying here to die."

Shoving the keys back in the ignition, McKee got out of the truck and started towards the school.

It was Monday and this week she had to shadow the guitarist for the Glee set for regionals since she didn't have any intense classes she could miss a couple of days of school if need be. But come on, like that'd ever happen. This would be the first time they'd even have a live guitarist for two of their songs and the kid who normally did the accompaniment for them hardly ever missed a day. Nothing to worry about there.

Lunch came despite McKenna's dread of it. She wanted to talk to Finn or Sam to see what Karofsky's problem was but Finn had been at the kissing booth with a healthy line and Sam had been MIA all morning.

Standing in line in the cafeteria with Rachel and Mercedes, they were joined by Santana who was looking in her coat pocket for something.

"Hey does anyone have any extra bones? They have those delish biscuits and gravy today and I spent all my money on eyebrow threading last week." Santana told them unashamed.

While Rachel and McKee searched their own pockets, Mercedes shook her head, "I only got a twenty."

Santana scrunched her nose, "Ok girl, this ain't filet mignon Monday, you can't spare a few bucks?"

"Nope. This is all going to the kissing booth." Mercedes informed her with some sass. It looked as though she had done some extra primping and she was look'n pretty smoke'n hot.

"Kissing Finn isn't even worth the gunk under my toenails…" Santana scoffed with a quick jeer at Rachel.

"Not Finn, I'm save'n all my kisses for Torri. Sorry if that's weird for you McKee." Mercedes shook her finger.

McKenna shook her head, "Doesn't bother me. It's probably the closest thing to a real job he'll ever have."

Giggling Mercedes pulled out a torn piece of paper, "He gave me a valued customer card. Three more kisses and I'll get one he calls the 'Caribbean Delight'."

"What is it Jamba Juice up in here? He's naming them now?" McKenna gagged.

"What in holy heck is the 'Caribbean Delight?" Rachel looked bothered.

Mercedes just sighed in anticipation, "I don't know but I'm all about the finding out."

Just then the herd of letterman jackets filled with beefy football players passed them and McKenna spotted Karofsky. He snagged on her stare and gave her a questioning lift of his shoulders.

Adjusting her poncho like Clint Eastwood, McKee was ready for this showdown and she started to take a step towards Karofsky but was intercepted by a white with blue stripes track suit filled with Sue.

"If you hormone driven disappointments are going to that germ exchange I'll have you know it's down to one man now. Bringhurst is out. He's in the nurse's office with mono. I suppose it's for the best. If they had brought in any more capital the state of Ohio would have required them to obtain a business licence and worse, provide health care coverage like a small business." The woman said to them in passing.

There was a collective gasp throughout the school.

"What?! Oh H-to-the-no!" Mercedes raved.

"We all kissed him!" Rachel pulled out some sanitizer and started slopping it on like lip balm.

' _Great, I'm going to have to go into this thing on my own…'_ McKee realized.

Karofsky had sat down with the rest of the players at a table and she walked up to him with a frown.

"Could I talk to you Darren...Dave! Sorry." she said humbly.

"Sure." Tossing his boys a smirk he replied, "They can't stay away."

Somehow they found themselves in the 'planet room' and McKenna started diplomatically.

"So you're a smart guy, I'm sure you've decided this is a bad idea. If you haven't I can tell you it's a horrible idea from past experience. Why don't we just forget the whole thing? You don't care what people think right?" She said, rubbing at the fuzzy spot on her head.

Karofsky's flinty stare held firm, "So that's your answer? No? Ok I'll go find Fabray and we'll start exposing this thing. Should I call it Sam-gate?"

"Oh come on! Can't I just pay you off or give you my first born or something?!" McKee erupted in frustration.

"Nope, it'll be different this time though cause I'm calling the shots ok? It's gotta be an air-tight job. No blabbing to anybody and you do what I tell ya when I tell ya." The guy had her in check-mate.

"You've gotta know people will figure it out. We have like zero chemistry. And I'll tell you, when my brother finds out you'll be one moosed mullet mister." she snipped, folding her arms.

Dave rolled his eyes, "Nothing to it. Hold hands, follow me around saying mushy stuff to me, making out…"

"Oh no...no no no no no no no no no! I'm not doing that." McKenna shook her head desperately.

"Believe me Tiny, I'm not looking forward to it either but if it'll keep people off my back I'm doing it." He looked physically sick.

That was it. She was backed up against a wall. In the past two month she had wondered how things could get worse and the floor had just fallen out.

"Hey, could you just tell me what you're so afraid of? Maybe I can help…" She started to ask but he cut her off sharply.

"None of your business. Now do we have a deal or not?" he said with the finality of armageddon.

There was quiet for a while until the bell rang, signalling to go to class.

"Ok." She conceded. "But there's no kissing."

He sighed looking at her in consideration then said, "One. In front of Hudson so he'll shut up."

Putting her head in her hands she groaned, "This can't be happening."

* * *

 **I think I just ruined my story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **So just a little note here I couldn't decide how to put into the text: David Karofsky hadn't kissed Kurt yet in this AU but had harassed him. Hope I explained that part at least decently.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and stuff, I really hope everyone's enjoying this :D. Doing my best!**

* * *

The game was afoot and Santana was wearing 8 inch white pumps.

Oh, and Finn and Quinn _were_ fooling around. All of the classic tell-tales were there. The repetitive puckish looks they gave each other in Glee, how they 'happened' to disappear at the same time and come back with even more nauseating expressions on their faces. Plus it doesn't hurt that it takes one to know one and Santana always had some cilantro on the side.

Not everyone has a candy-stripe, sexy nurse costume in the trunk of their car but the universe must hate cheaters because it was still there from the last visit to the old folks home. (Fabray wasn't the only community-minded philanthropist in this school.)

So a snare would be set for the unfaithful and her tempter; and Santana would start by strutting herself into that nurse's office to see Torri Bringhurst.

He was still there, apparently he had to wait for the end of school for his pygmy marmoset sister to take him home. Despite the warning of the nurse that he was highly contagious Santana marched into the adjoining room.  
Feet hanging off of the end of the examination table he lay with an arm over his eyes, groaning.

Santana stepped closer and pulled the curtain around, the clattering making Torri lift his arm to see who had interrupted what he was sure were his final moments. He squinted as if doubting what his eyes were seeing, "Where's your pants?"

"Bringhurst. How are you feeling?" Santana smiled with shallow sympathy and wedged a little stuffed bear she was carrying between his feet.

He raised his eyebrow suspiciously at her inquiry but appreciatively at the view and said, "Wish someone would take pity and put me out of my misery."

"Well I may be able to help with that. First I have a question. Who'd you get this little social virus from? One of the girls around here?" asked hot sauce Lopez as she adjusted her top teasingly.

Drowsily, Torri shook his head, "I don't think so. Probably that girl from Greenly I took out after school last Friday. She said something about feeling sick later."

"Perfect. See, I need to borrow some of your germs and the best way to do that is a nice, wet, juicy kiss." Santana said smugly and leaned in to mix as much saliva as possible.

Afterwards Torri wrinkled his nose, "You owe me a dollar for that…germs are extra..."

Rolling her eyes, Santana headed straight for the kissing booth with all haste as a courier would taking a fresh liver to an operating room for transplantation. It was the last day of business after all. Kissing Finn, his face ogling at her with that annoying half smile he did, was not something she'd normally do unless at gunpoint but it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

Quinn smoothed at her hair with irritation where Finn's fingers had woven themselves as they had made out in the tech-booth in the auditorium early that morning.

She had tried so hard; she had promised herself she wouldn't be untrue again. When she was on her own...well with Sam, she knew she was firm in her commitment but when she saw Finn determination and resolve were jack-hammered with an indescribable curiosity and draw to her once boyfriend. She owed it to Sam to figure this out with as little distress on him as possible.

It was simple, like picking between shoes at the store, try one pair on then the other. See how they fit. Which ones felt the best and looked the best on you. Quinn flinched at the comparison. It seemed cold-hearted and tacky. Really she was scared. Scared that she still loved Finn, maybe both of them but would never be content when she was with either. Was it fear or thrill? She wanted to think that the risk of getting caught wasn't compelling, making her heart beat even faster when she would meet Finn secretly.

Still, the dogged feeling of guilt fringed her thoughts as she held Sam's hand but her eyes trailed after Finn. It was never enough to assure herself that she would stop, at least not for long.

Guilt. She hated the feeling and tried to counter it as much as possible. Volunteering for extra shifts at the homeless shelter or children's hospital. As if she could make up for the wrong she couldn't give up with increased rights.

One thought in particular she had come to focus on was the accusation of her cutting McKenna Bringhurst's hair. Of course no one could prove it. Ever since that last night of Les Mis however, people had looked at her different. But she was innocent and she _would_ prove that.

"Hey." Sam's voice came behind her as she had been staring blindly at the announcement board in front of her in thought.

She practically jumped, "Ugh, Sam. Don't sneak up on me."

Quinn bent down to pick up a poster off of a stack at her feet. It had their picture on it and 'Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans for Prom Royalty' printed on it.

"Sorry, I actually called from down the hall but I guess you didn't hear me." He sighed, "Got the tape and stapler."

Holding the poster up to a cleared spot and adjusting it just right she shrugged, "It's ok, we'll just have to get you a collar with a bell on it so I can hear you coming. Here, staple it."

It was lunch hour and Quinn wanted to get their adverts up as soon as possible. At first Sam hadn't wanted to put up posters, then he wanted to put his name down as 'Sir' Sam Evans which Quinn had flat out refused. Sometimes he was so immature.

They went around the halls affixing the posters and were almost done when, at one old cork-board Sam put the stapler to the image of her face, the staple situated under her nose perfectly.

At this point she was not in the mood for his childishness and she scolded him, "Sam! These cost money you know! There will be enough people deface them as it is. You don't need to mess around…"

She looked up to him and he didn't reply. Neck cranked around and with a bewildered expression, he wasn't even looking at the poster. Following his line of sight she saw them.

Coming down the hall was David Karofsky and under his mighty arm was McKenna Bringhurst, her arm wrapped around his waist. It definitely wasn't a 'merely friend's' pose and Quinn almost let out an amused snort.

Turning back to the wall she pulled at Sam's sleeve.

"Ok the circus parade has gone by now, watch what you're doing!" she said testily.

Sam obediently turned back but his head and then eyes lingered at the backs of the two as they melted into the crowd.

"What the heck…" He mumbled, frowning a frown that rivaled the Gateway Arch with his ample mouth.

Quinn snatched the stapler from his loose fingers and finished the job herself.

"Delayed rebound most likely Sam. Thought she'd have more class than Karofsky though…well maybe not."

The rest of the day Sam muttered to himself like a lunatic, "Mike maybe...but Karofsky…?"

* * *

McKee barely connected her brain to her body when she was on girlfriend duty. She felt like she was sentenced to community service and enjoyed it like she would scrubbing toilets at a desert highway rest stop.

She was sure no one would believe their fake relationship. She couldn't keep a smile plastered on her face and Karofsky hardly ever smiled unless he was telling some off joke to his lackeys.

Torri was at home until he got over his illness and so couldn't get suspicious. Yep, she was in this nightmare, high school version of 'house of cards' alone.

But somehow it looked like they had everyone convinced and today Karofsky wanted to put the nail in the coffin.

"K, next time we see Hudson we'll kiss." the burly football player said, his hand swallowing McKee's as they walked together down the hall.

"Not unless you did that oral hygiene regimen I gave to you…and you have to shave, and I mean smooth as Mr. Schuster's chest..." she scrambled, like the girl being chased in a horror movie scrambles trying to throw chairs and tables in between her and the chainsaw guy at her heels. Besides, the couple of close ups she had with his version of 'neck snuggles' had left her with road rash.

Dave kind of laughed, his eyebrows always making that ski-slope shape, "I shaved."

Turning the corner they saw Finn at his locker. What were the odds? Fate was raging and McKee felt like she must have ran over Fate's dog because Sam was standing there too. (Did that make any sense?)

But it was too late, "There he is." Karofsky said and started over to them.

Why she thought stopping her feet would stop her movement McKenna had to wonder. Karofsky just kept going, towing her behind as she tried to grab onto a door handle they were passing.

"Wait! Don!"

Turning he scowled at her and gave her a sharp pull, her hand jerking off the door. "It's David. Quit messing around."

"I just don't want to ok? Please? Sam's there."

"Doesn't bother me. You promised remember? Just the one and I could pick when. I think I'm being pretty nice compromising that much." He continued to weave his way through the current of students.

"What if I can't?"

"You can and it's gotta be good or seriously I have no problem talking to Fabray. Look there she is now." He pointed out the girl who had walked up to Finn and Sam, sliding her arm affectionately around Sam's. "Look, just pretend you're kissing him, gotta have feeling ok?"

They were just feet away and McKenna was sure they could have heard Karofsky's words.

Dave rested his hand on McKenna's hip, pulling her into him as they stopped in front of the other group. All of them looked at them awkwardly.

Grinning, Karofsky greeted them, "Sup guys? Catch that Ohio State game last night? Or were ya shopping for man leggings for Glee-outfits?"

McKenna had no idea what to do. Although Karofsky hadn't slushied anyone for almost a week he still a big meanie.

' _One nasty habit at a time.'_ McKenna bit her cheek.

Finn just shook his head in disgust, "Really not feeling like dealing with you Karofsky so why don't you take off?" He turned back to Quinn and Sam, intent to ignore the heckler.

Sam was just staring at McKee who couldn't even conjure up a forced smile but looked down at the floor.

Quinn was the first to retort but even she sounded tired and way less feisty than normal, "You're just a bit of sunshine aren't you Karofsky? About time you two winners got together." She looked between him and McKenna.

Following up Quinn's verbal right hook, street fighter Sam comboed an uppercut, "Seriously, McKee. What's going on?"

Reverting back to childhood, McKee decided if she closed her eyes they'd all disappear and she was fully committed to the strategy until Karofsky gave her a little nudge and she knew she had to perform.

"What? Oh...yeah, Dan's my man!" She shoved the enthusiasm, afraid that if she didn't it would never get liftoff. Then she realized her slip and corrected herself, "DAVE! I mean! Ha! Dan...relationship pet name...right?"

David was looking at her with that silent but deadly glower but he spoke to the other three, "Yeah, we should all do a group date huh? Well, guess you don't have a chick right now eh Hudson?"

Finn had looked all ready to put the smack down until Dave's last line which had him glancing at Quinn who leaned into Sam all the closer.

With a satisfied half-grin, David turned to McKenna and looped his arms around her, "Gotta go to class babe…"

The signal. But McKenna hesitated, her cheeks getting hot. Noticing the delay David tipped his face closer to hers. Still McKenna stood paralyzed.

"Hey Fabray, you ever had a secret you didn't want anyone to find out?" He said it putting an encouraging hand to the side of McKenna's neck and raising an impatient eyebrow.

Finally, McKenna dove lips first into the fraudulent kiss, receiving much more retaliation than she wanted in return. What she didn't see was Quinn and Finn's face pale at David's odd question and Sam's eyes deaden at the spectacle before he turned his head, his arm falling from Quinn's grasp.

' _Mental scars...I'm going to be paying for this in therapist bills for decades…'_ McKee finally pulled herself away from the bruin's embrace.

Looking somewhat less than happy about the kiss himself, Dave cleared his throat, "Yeah, our secret. I'm just going to tell them babe. We're running for Prom Royalty too, you guys got competition so bring it."

"Gross." Quinn did look sick indeed and she walked away.

"Class...bye…" was all McKenna could say and she ducked her head and retreated. She didn't even know what period it was at this point but decided to find a dumpster outside and lay down in it for the remainder of the day. Cause that's how she felt, like trash. No boy was worth this. She was an idiot.

' _Oh yeah, last period, acrylic painting today, this might be better than the dumpster...barely.'_ McKenna remembered and veered out a little used breezeway to get back on course.

"McKee! Hold up!" Said the voice of tribulation behind her.

Her feet responded by doing just the opposite and sped up which now she wondered if she could out run Sir Sam, it was a possibility.

"Uh hey Sambo! Gotta go finish my painting for the Tate Modern. You know they get grumpy when you're late turning these masterpieces in…" She fibbed over her shoulder. The distortions were getting more and more easy to blurt without noticing anymore.

But he somehow flanked her before she could get to the door at the other side and he opened it for her.

"I just need an explanation." He said as she paused to look at him longer than she should.

"Oh man, so I was at the gas station down by my house and they got in these little adorable coffee flavoring cups with coconut-chocolate bar creamer in them! I think I'm going to start smuggling them out in my socks and putting them in the hot chocolate at Del's!" She bounced giddily.

He wasn't deterred by her rant, "About Karofsky. I mean, when did that even happen?"

McKee ducked into the doorway, her wet shoes squeaking on the floor, "You know what I noticed? Finn's eyebrows. I mean they are thick right? Like they're planning a southward invasion down to his eyelashes. I bet if that campaign is successful, they'll get really gutsy and go for the hairline."

"Stop! McKee! Just talk to me seriously for a second. Please?" Sam swung around in front of her and she had to halt or collide.

Halt.

Sam waited and she just looked at him again. Her normally tireless brain, filled with absolute, perpetual rubbish suspended with nothing to offer.

"I guess it's none of my business accept that I'm your friend and well... _Karofsky_ …? I guess I'm just disappointed." Sam raked through his darkened hair from the weak winter sun.

Mad.

Anger rolled in her stomach as she wanted to scream at him that this was for him and Quinn.

"Oh yeah?! Well Dave, " thank goodness she was pretty sure she got the name right this time, "...you don't know him very well do you? He's got 18,000 pokemon cards! ...Whatever those are. And he knows who Fanendo Adi and Kyle Beckerman are! Oh and you know what? He's actually not that bad a kisser…"

She had just thought of that last fact with the same surprise as someone trying a kiwi fruit for the first time. Interesting texture and surprisingly ok tasting...even if it smells funny. (Does that make sense?)

The art department was just ahead and it felt like she was making a run for an embassy in a foreign land. But even as she started again for it Sam fell into step with her.

"McKee, you know what a bully this guy is? Especially to Kurt? We all had to stand up to him in the locker room last year just to back him down. He's a jerk! You're way too good for him! I just can't believe you like him!" Sam was a lot calmer than what his words maybe called for.

Still McKenna returned fire with all haste, "And you are dating who? Her majesty Spread the Love, Princess of Friendship?"

"Hey, when the chips are down, Quinn would stand with the little guy, not slushie them." Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

She was tired. Tired of this whole crazy town and the bizarre situations it had sucked her into.

With the most genuine smile she could muster, McKee just shrugged, "I'm out of here in 117 days. It doesn't matter. For my own reasons, I'm with Dave, for now. You gotta decide if you can still be my friend despite that."

The bell rang and she walked into class leaving him there.

Not that she expected him to still be there afterwards but still, when the last bell rang, she did a quick glance down the hallway before walking back towards the parking lot exit. That was when she remembered she had left Jim the crap guitar in the auditorium in the pit. Tempted as she was to leave him there, some sophomore would pick him up and put him out of tune and groove before she could get to him tomorrow.

So she swerved back towards the stage doors, only a few lights were on in the back rows of the audience and a dim flood light set in the middle of the stage. Cat womaning down into the pocket of folding chairs and music stands she felt around for the guitar case and finally found it. Then she heard the voices and footsteps on the wood above her.

"I don't think I can't stay long, I've had this headache all day. I'm going to go to bed right when I get home." Quinn's voice always felt like an audible caress.

"Me too, but I've been thinking about you all day. I just, need you Quinn. It's getting harder to just stand there while you're with him. You've got to decide." Said furry brows Finn.

Heart pounding in her ears, McKenna couldn't believe it. She was under the lip of the overhang and they must be right above her as clear as she could hear them. Then came the kissing sounds, rustling of clothing and blissful sighing.

Sure that it was all in her mind, McKee had to see it for herself so there would be no doubt. Bravely she stood up on a chair and straightened. She was at a far end of the pit in the shadows and peeked onto the stage. There was what she had expected.

Quinn Fabray folded into Finn Hudson in a lip lock that looked well practiced.

Silently, numbly, McKenna sunk back down and sat on the chair. Unable to block out the rest of the half an hour encounter she pulled her knees up to her chest and waited.

The next day, Quinn and Finn both miraculously had to go to the nurse's office with mononucleosis.

* * *

 **PS, sorry for the over use of italics and ()'s. I probably won't do it again.**


	24. Chapter 24

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Getting close ya'll. Thanks for being patient. I actually went back and read some of my chapters and man they have so many mistakes. I'm so so so sorry.**

* * *

Laying back on the floral print egyptian cotton sheets, Quinn fished her favorite snuggle pillow out from the depths of the throng of shams. A well worn, faded image of Corbin Bleu printed on the case, the silly star-crush was a guilty pleasure she still harbored since junior high.

It was day two of her bed rest at home and she had the curtain's drawn, the humidifier maxed out, the new season of Downton Abbey queued up to watch and a generous supply of the food indulgence she would take to her grave: cookies'n'creme frosting in a can. No cake needed, just the biggest stirring spoon in the house.

With a savory smile she allowed herself to enjoy the unfortunate situation she found herself in.

Just as she was taking that first scoop of goo there was a knock at the door and her mother stuck her head in.

"Hi honey! How are you doing?" Her mother always talked to her in that baby voice when she was sick, she loved it.

Mouth half full of chocolate cookie flecked frosting, Quinn Mmmm'd and nodded.

"Do you need any more vapo-rub or a heat sock?" Mrs. Fabray persisted.

Shaking her head, Quinn tried to push all the viscid goodness into one cheek, "No Mom, doing fine."

And she scooped in another fourth of a cup serving.

Her mother smiled and nodded but instead of leaving she stepped in.

"Well one of your little friend's from school's here to visit you! Isn't that sweet?" Her mother still spoke in an overly intonated inflection.

This made Quinn stop. No one was allowed from Glee-club to visit her, or Finn for that matter by royal decree of Queen Insane Berry herself. Everyone else she had told she didn't want any visitors. Who could it be?

Before she could protest or ask, McKenna Bringhurst peeked around the open door.

It had to be a nightmare. The kind of dream everything's perfect until the evil zombie monster (that usually had the decaying face of Santana) crashes through the wall and eats you toes first.

Unable to scream for help with the glob of frosting in her mouth, Quinn's eyes just bugged.

"I told her you're tired so she could only stay a few minutes, I've got a quiche in the oven! You girls have fun and no touching!" The maternal cavalry deserted.

In some horrible 80's rock band sweater and jeans probably worn by someone who died in a concert of the era, Bringhurst stood with extreme gaucherie by the door, her mismatched socked toes digging into the plush carpet.

Almost choking as she tried to groan, Quinn let her head fall back against the headboard.

"Hi Quinn. Uh, sorry to...bother you while you're ill." McKee's eyes darted around the room. "Wow this is bigger than my living room."

It was like trying to swallow wood putty but finally Quinn cleared out her throat.

"Bringhurst, what in the world are you doing here?" She demanded, realizing she was still clutching the pillow and tossed it over the side of the bed like a stick of lit dynamite.

But McKee had seen it and avoided the question by commenting, "Oh, yeah, that guy huh? I feel the same way about Bill Hader."

"Seriously…" Quinn rubbed her temples on both sides. "How did you even find my address? It's not listed."

Scrawny shrugged, "You're on Lord Tubbington's mailing list."

It was just getting better and better. Quinn sat the icing back down on the nightstand, "I know you're not here to wish me well, can you just assassinate me and skip the torture part?"

McKee hadn't smiled the whole time nor kept any sort of eye contact. Now she pulled the sleeves of her sweater over her hands and for a tense moment Quinn wondered if the girl really was there to do her in.

"Um, yeah. I thought about how...what to say before I came but now I can't remember so I guess I'll just…" McKenna sighed and closed her eyes, "I know about you and Finn."

"What are you talking about?" The well prepared denial ricocheted easily and cooly.

McKenna paused, but there was no insecurity in her eyes, Quinn could see that she knew.

"I know that you've been making out with Finn Quinn."

Still Quinn kept her calm but refused to discuss this with her, "Just because we both are sick? That's an insulting and slanderous accusal."

The girl in front of her seemed to harden and even puff up a little like a pissed off terrier.

"I saw you guys in the auditorium so let's just jump to the next part ok?" McKenna's voice was sharp and unwavering.

For a moment Quinn scrambled to think of when that could have been or how she could explain it away then she remembered who she was talking to and just snorted.

"I really don't have to explain anything to you. You can leave now." She said casually and adjusted her billowy comforter.

"I will. But not before I tell you that if you don't tell Sam, I will." McKenna said quietly.

So it had finally caught up with her. Quinn knew in the back of her mind this whole time it might but she had been so enthralled in the moments of excitement that she had simply ignored the forecast.

In a staring gridlock, Quinn finally looked away.

"Sam will never believe you over me. I know that this has been really hard for you but you really need to let this thing go." there was pity in Quinn's rebuttal.

As if a chink in her armor had been found, McKenna bit her lip but shook her head, "No. I'm over it. But Sam's my friend and he deserves better than this. He trusts you or there's no way he wouldn't have been the first one to figure this out."

Apparently the fact that Sam Evans was adorably clueless had evaded her and Quinn sighed, "I'll just tell him I had to save Finn from choking on a gumball or something. McKenna there's no way you will win this."

Like the silence in the movies before the C4 explodes McKee glared at her.

"Is that all this is to you? A game? Dude this sucks so much Quinn! Can't you do what's right by someone else for once?" McKenna lost her cool.

"Life's a little more complicated than a disney movie McKenna. There's not always singing birds and a happy ending. Look you do what you want. I'm telling you that Sam won't believe you. Finn will deny it too. But to show you I'm not the monster you think I am I've got something I want you to see." Quinn reached for her laptop and brought up a video.

It was taken on a phone. Showing a hallway in another high school, the bulldog mascot visible on a letterman jacket that passed in the hall as well as a banner that hung across the hallway. The person holding the phone was talking and laughing to someone out of the picture who finally entered the frame as they stepped up to their locker. Quinn could see McKenna's eyes widen in recognition. The tall soccer rival that McKenna had played twice and had issues with was now saying something just audible.

"'Yeah that annoying little snot from McKinley? I got her back for getting me thrown off the team.'"

"'So you did what?!'" asked the unseen girl.

With a shrug 'Killer' was shuffling books around, "'I went to this play they were doing and they announced her replacing some other chick so I snuck backstage and got a little payback.'"

"'No way.'"

There was a grin from the taller girl and she brought out a rubber banded handful of hair from her locker.

There was more to the video but Quinn leaned back and just watched McKenna's shocked face.

"It was easy to figure out. I just had to think of who else you've really pissed off and I called in a favor. So look, I know you don't like me McKenna. I think I can live with that. But I'm not the horrible person you think I am so don't try to paint me as this evil witch. Everyone makes mistakes. Please just stay out of my business?"

McKenna turned and went to the door and opened it.

Pausing she looked back at Quinn, "Tell him or I will."

Then she walked out closing the door reverently behind her.

* * *

Sam always played his guitar when he had to think. The release of emotion in the strumming and fingering; the vibrations against his body and the soothing music rising to his ears had become a coping mechanism. Well that's what his dad had called it. For Sam, it was just a way to feel alright again, like he had some control over things. He never felt dyslexic about music.

The empty audience rows were dark as he stood on the lit stage in the auditorium and played. He let his imagination put thousands of people out there like he was playing a concert. People cheering and enjoying his music.

Trying to shake the angst that fed his unrest it just seemed like everything was happening at once. In a week and a half they'd be at regionals and they had to win so they could go to nationals at the end of the school year. It was a good reason to be stressed, but it wasn't what was bothering him really. He had tucked _that_ away somewhere months ago as a missed opportunity he'd never get back.

Picking at a song that he had heard on the radio he let the introduction repeat a few times, before he heard a soft voice start in the words of Swift's 'Blank Space'.

 _...Nice to meet you where you been?...I could show you incredible things..._

He didn't have to look, he knew it was McKee and an instant grin bowed his face. He turned around still playing as she sang along.

 _...magic, madness, heaven sent…_

She had her unstyled hair wrapped over one shoulder and some weird bohemian smock thing that fell off the other shoulder. Seriously not cool how hot that was.

The harmony just came with it easily and he found himself doing one of those dorky duets like Finn and Rachel always did when they didn't think anyone was watching.

Another song was swimming in the back of his mind and he mashed in Jonas' 'Jealous' in.

 _...I still get jealous...and I'm thump'n my chest…I mean no disrespect..._

It fit perfectly and McKenna kept it going with him.

 _...So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames..._

 _...Am I crazy have I lost ya? ...even though I know you don't love me can't help it…_

Still the words became, for him, more and more how he felt inside and soon he put down his guitar and walked over to her. He knew he shouldn't but he put a hand to the side of her face, his thumb brushing her cheek expecting her to move. But she didn't. With those incredible, captivating eyes he saw galaxies in, she waited for him. He leaned his forehead to hers and let the electric rush of holding her wash over him.

She hugged him back and he grinned, painful inches away. Way too far away.

Feeling himself buck awake Sam opened his eyes to the dark bedroom. The dream dissolving with reality he sat up and let out a harsh breath. That was the second time. No, there had been others and it had to stop.

He had to break up with Quinn.

The next day was Friday and Sam sat in the library trying to concentrate on the essay he was supposed to write with the words crawling all over the page like ants on an ant hill after being sprayed with the hose. This was easy compared to figuring out how he was going to talk to Quinn. She was still out sick and they'd be lucky if she and Finn would be back in time for regionals. But working that out would be easy in comparison to coping with his McKenna fetish now that she was dating the cave troll from the Mines of Moria.

A plaid skirt and weird sweater with what looked like a dog on a stick knitted on it sat next to him and he thought it was Rachel at first then realized it was Santana.

"'The wolf that one hears is worse than the Orc that one fears.'" His natural impression inclination kicked in right away. "Boromir."

She looked disgusted. "I hate Chris Renaud movies."

So he went for two more impressions with the same result and then Santana laid it out for him. Quinn was cheating. He kind of figured that but had too many other things that had hijacked his attention, avoiding the idea bought him more time. Santana put in her offer of couplehood to payback Finn and Quinn with a few extra benefits that probably any other dude at the school would have jumped at.

"Look Evans, I know it's hard for you to accept the completely obvious so if you want it to slap you in the face first just let me know. I can set it up for you so that there will be no question once your innocent little Quinn angel gets over her kissing disease she got while cartographing Finn's molars with her tongue."

Why didn't he care? He should. He'd have to think about it.

Leaving right after Glee he went out to the parking lot, the sun was shining like it meant it, melting the banks of plowed snow. He was looking forward to the warmer weather to ride in. His phone roared like an Indominus Rex but he ignored the call from Quinn.

At the motorbike he picked up his helmet and was starting to put it on when he heard her. McKenna. Maybe a couple rows over and down some. Instantly he pressed his eyes closed at the memory of his dream and slid the snug headgear on to block out the voice.

* * *

"Divad…"

"You're doing it purpose. Maybe we should get my name tattooed on you then it'd be easier to remember." Dave leaned up against the side of the truck as McKee dug for the keys in Torri's pants pockets she was wearing. They seemed way too deep at the moment.

"What?! I had the letters right. It's just backwards! Like you!" She snapped.

He kind of chuckled at that, "Hey do you have any gummy bears in there? Are those guy jeans?"

Apparently they had become good enough friends that rummaging around in her pockets was ok.

"They're my brother's. Yeah I wear guy stuff sometimes, sorry. Hey get out of my pockets! You ate all my cinnamon bears already!" McKee slapped at his burrowing hand as it pulled out the truck key and he held it up high in the air.

It was like having another annoying brother. They might have been friends if not for the blackmail, his bullying and the fact that he didn't like hot chocolate. The last sin was just unforgivable.

She tried to reach the dangling keys as he laughed and she snarled at him, "You're pushing it Darwin! Give us them keys."

"Hey, chill out Tiny." He jingled them tauntingly.

Frustrated, McKenna gave him an embarrassing girl-whack to the chest that didn't actually do anything but bounce her backwards. "I hate you you know that? Why don't you leave me alone?"

Dave was used to her bitterness and expected it in the situation. He was about to say something droll in return when he felt the rough tap on his shoulder and looked around to see Sam Evans glaring at him.

His amused face fell and he bristled, "You want something Evans?"

With cold resentment darkening his eyes, Sam nodded, "Yeah. McKee told you to leave her alone. Give her her key man."

There was always something tangible in the air right before a fight and McKenna felt the panic wrapping itself around the situation like a bacon-strictor….wait no, a boa constrictor. She grabbed at David's telephone pole of an arm.

"Dave…"

But the boy wasn't going to back down and he shook her off and she tripped over her book bag that was on the ground and fell. This seemed to snap something in Sam who gave Karofsky a profane name as well as a shove.

Catching himself with a step backward, Dave charged back at Sam as if it was the third down, throwing a punch that caught Sam in the side of the mouth. Sam had seen it coming and fell inside enough to keep from getting the worst of it. He countered with two quick, wicked jabs to Dave's air that doubled the larger boy over. Sam threw himself at Dave and knocked him to the ground. Falling on top of him, Sam started to swing at Dave's face.

McKee was grabbing at his arm, "Sam! Stop please!"

A few other students had gathered and were yelling and cheering as mob mentality encouraged until Mr. Schuster pushed through the other students and caught at Sam, straining to pull him off.

"Sam! Sam! Knock it off!" The teacher shook him as he wrenched him from Karofsky's moaning form.

"You mess with her again and I'll trash ya Karofsky!" Sam shook with the adrenaline, jerking free from Mr. Schue's grip. His lip was burst and he spit what blood had leaked into his mouth out then leaned over and picked up the ring of keys on the wet asphalt. He held them out to a stunned McKenna who managed to take them timidly.

Mr. Schuster scoffed harshly, "Sam, go to my office. NOW."

The blond boy did so. David was just rolling onto his side, touching at his nose that was bleeding. Mr. Schuster started to look at it and said, "I don't think it's broken. Let's go see the nurse."

Dave just grumbled something unrepeatable and stood up on wobbly legs.

The gathering started to disperse, leaving McKenna horrified as she watched the two boys go back into the school. Well that would be on the internet by now.

That night McKenna messaged Sam's phone from her computer. Maybe he wouldn't have his phone in jail.

"Sam, are you ok?"

The message was left unreplied to for half an hour before the alert meowed.

"Yeah, fine." from Kitten.

McKee, exhaled in relief but typed back, "Your face hurt?"

"Not really," Kitten replied, "I have a fat mouth but my little sister has been keeping otterpops on it."

There was no relief for McKenna in the information and she licked at her own lip sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry Sam. Are you in trouble? I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry about it. We worked it out. Mr. Schue is more than willing to forget it so that I won't be suspended for regionals and Karofsky isn't going to kick up any dust, Santana had a talk with him and he's backed off. Sorry I punched your boyfriend."

"That's ok." She typed back quickly. "He's got full coverage insurance. Collision, windshield chip repair, roadside assistance…"

"Protective or possessive…"

Scrunching her face at the abstract message she sent back: "What?"

"Nothing, gotta go make some mac and cheese with tuna for these guys. Bye." Sam ended the conversation.

Mac and cheese with tuna sounded really good actually.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **This chapter made me dizzy. Sorry for all of the viewpoint changing and just outright dribble.**

 **SO close...**

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce. McKinley High School's best kept secret; Lima Ohio's best kept secret. Perhaps the fudge'n best kept secret of these blessed United States. It was a well kept secret because as far as anyone knew Brittany S. Pierce had the IQ of a stillwater ameba.

Branded as 'below average' because Brittany did 'poorly' on all her tests, Sue had come to find that this simply wasn't accurate for the girl. Because these classroom and national aptitude tests were geared toward the mainstream, jello-brained adolescent that couldn't dump out a glass of water even if it had the instructions written on the bottom, Brittany was a contradiction to the norm. The harder the test, the better she did, as long as you could read her hieroglyphics. Not a hard thing to do when you'd cracked the code and Sue had done so.

But just because the girl was a genius didn't mean she was smart.

Well the mechanics of it could provide material for a whole conference so we'll skip it.

So what do you do when you've discovered a genius in your midst? Cultivate their natural talent and focus their energies on solving the problems of humanity? Purely a waste of time when you had a colonoscopy scheduled for 5:30 in the morning and two gallons of laxative to guzzle in the next 12 hours. Oh yes, and you forgot your continuing education is due by midnight. So, you pull the 'genius' out of her next four classes and have her finish 56 hours of CE's for you.

"Coach Sylvester," Brittany said as she was escorted to the large leather chair behind Sue's desk, "Aren't you supposed to do this stuff so you can enrich our education or whatever?"

With the closest thing to a motherly smile Sue could construct she patted the wide eyed girl's head, "Continuing education is for people who didn't get it right the first time. The difference was I didn't care to 'enrich your education' first time and actually I don't care now."

But just because the girl wasn't smart didn't mean she couldn't notice an email foolishly left open and go squeal to that perm headed, keebler elf Schuster.

* * *

Will Schuester was pissed. He had tried to be a level headed, mature adult who gives the benefit of the doubt but this time Sue Sylvester had gone too far. As he burst into the staff break room he set his jaw.

 _This_ time? _Every_ time she goes too far. _This_ time he would not be the peacemaker. He would lay it on the line!

Sue sat with her back to him at a cleared table, a paper and pencil in hand. There were other teachers there, but Will took it the the mattress...the mafia definition.

"Sue!" He fumed as he came to stand beside her at the table.

Not even bothering to look at him, Sue continued to write her sentence on the lined notebook in front of her.

"Hello William. I should have know it was you when I heard the footfalls of pathetic doing a tap dance from 'Singin in the rain' as they approached." She said all in one breath.

"Sue. How could you do it?! You gave out our set list to our competition five days before regionals!?" He clenched his fists.

Still unbothered, Sue put up her hand for pause, "Wait just a minute. I'm at the end of my fan fiction crossover between two of my favorite stories, 'The Shining' and 'Toy Story 2'."

His frustration was stoked by her inattention and he put a hand down on the table with a mild slam.

"These kids have worked hard to prepare for this competition. What sort of a horrible person sabotages that out of pure spite!?" he struggled for civility.

Funny none of the other teachers in the room paid them any mind and continued with their lunches.

Taking off her thin rimmed glasses, the Cheerio's coach dabbed at a tear that nestled at the corner of her eye.

"This is really a beautiful A/U William. I'll send you the link when I upload it." She finally pivoted her face to him. "Now don't get all worked up. Vocal Adrenaline has way too much taste to steal _both_ of your numbers as poorly chosen as they were."

"The point is we have a chance to win this and these kids have put everything they have into their music. They have problems in their lives that they're dealing with and to be able to have a bit of victory and recognition, it helps them face those other challenges with a bit more confidence. Why are you trying to take that away?" Demanded Will.

Sue sat quietly through his diatribe then squinted, her eyes not quite meeting his, "I know what it reminds me of. Those weird llama toes...your chin."

It was futile. The woman had no regret, conscience or capacity for empathy. Just once Will would like to have something go smoothly for the Glee club but it seemed they would have to scramble to pull something together last minute...again.

* * *

Closing her locker with a clap, McKenna started to turn to go to orchestra. Pausing at a corner she saw Dave talking to an enthralled audience of his football peers. His nose was bridged with white tape that didn't cover the sprawling bruise that reminded McKee of one of those inkblots. Shrink-blots…

Swinging his fists she could tell he was giving an inaccurate account of his fight with Sam, demonstrating in slow motion a haymaker and then flailing backward, with a overly dippy facial expression, as if hit. There was a burst of laughter and cheering from the boys in red.

It was kind of sad.

A sultry voice sang in her ear, "There you see him...sitt'n there across de way…." Crooned Santana with a smug smile.

Brittany was next to her and finished for her, "Boy he's got a lot to say and there's something about him."

"And you don't know why but you're dying to try. You wanna slap the guy!" Santana patted McKee's cheek. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared just get the sting prepared. Come on and smack the guy whoa whoa!"

Brittany busted out, "Sha-la-la-la-la-la give him a slap! It's not like he can hit you back, go on and slap the guy!"

The two laughed as they walked away, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip and ankle to ankle. They could be an olympic champion three-legged racing team.

Sighing McKee looked back to Karofsky who had been left to himself and was thumbing about on his phone.

She crossed over to him and his eyes cooled when they set on her.

Hugging her orchestra music folder to her chest she spoke delicately, "Hey."

He pressed his lips together and glanced down the hall defensively.

"How's your sniffer...I mean your nose." Just in case there was any question.

Dave clad himself in his invisible armor of badarseness (that's not a word) and sarcasm, "Great. What do you want?"

She hadn't seen him all weekend and was surprised at wondering how he was. He was a tough kid. But usually she had found the bigger they are the squeeshier, emotionally.

"I guess I just wanted to know how you were…"

"I'm not going to break our deal if that's what you mean. I don't really feel like being mushy today so we'll pretend we had a fight or something. And don't worry, I won't talk to Fabray just because Evans sucker punched me. He's lucky I wasn't looking…" The excuses and rationalities had bloomed beautifully and he said them completely convinced that that was what had happened.

McKee just watched him, not even really listening. No. Obviously she didn't have feelings for him and she was positive he didn't have a thing for her. But she felt she understood him as much as he was willing to let her.

"What Bringhurst? What are you staring at?" he bristled as he put his phone back in his jacket pocket.

"Dave, You're a pretty good boyfriend. You should do it more often." She smiled at him and started to turn to go but he called to her. When she stopped he took a few conceding steps to get to her.

Glancing around self consciously he spoke quietly, "Hey McKenna. Uh, sorry about the keys. It was kind of a jerk thing to do."

"Nothing wrong with a little teasing. So...you know what you reminded me of? Lying in the parking lot? One of those earthworms after it rains…" She winked at him and held up a chocolate glob. "Chocolate covered cinnamon bear...have mercy!"

A sour shadow of irritation flickered across his face but then the corner of his mouth inched up.

"Kinda felt like one...being a worm." He took the candy and strode off down the hall.

* * *

'Quinn, I'm back at school today. You here?' Finn's text came under the pseudo name of 'Aunt Phyllis'.

Quinn glanced at her phone. She sat in english class as the teacher was introducing their new book 'My Name is Asher Lev' and she flipped the screen over and sat the phone on her leg under the desk.

She redirected and rededicated herself to the teacher, a pen poised alluringly at her glossed lips. The time away from, everything, had her thinking more clearly. She would be with Sam. Although Finn had that indescribable draw that she put down to an 'x' factor, something chemical that was beyond her control, Sam was every bit as attractive. Also she had to admit, now having gotten to compare the two in close increments; Sam was a very, very good make out.

Finn, something about him, she felt it was unstable. Rachel.

The phone screen lit up around the edges of her pleated skirt, her hand flipped it over. She would tell him it was over. 'Quinn you gonna keep a guy suffering? It isn't humane.'

'Yes, I'm here. Still feeling gross. I need to talk to you.' She texted with her index finger expertly, her eyes only looking down briefly just incase the teacher should catch her.

A message responded quickly, 'Me too. Been wanting you bad. Can you come to the auditorium for a little somethin' before Glee?'

That same old shiver took her and she bit at her lip in anticipation. Why not? One more time? She and Sam were to do a duet for regionals but he had been pretty withdrawn during her time at home. She had felt a little neglected.

Giving the tip of the pen a bite she stifled the smile and responded, 'Been wanting you too. C u soon.'

Thinking up her excuses for being late into Glee, Quinn decided she would dowse the front of her uniform with a bit of water and say she had been brutally attacked by that drinking fountain by the culinary classroom.

Pulling her cashmere, red cardigan closer around her she slipped into the dimmed auditorium. Instantly she slowed. It wasn't butterflies in her stomach, it felt more like the first drop on a rollercoaster and she reached up to smooth back any fly-aways that had escaped her pony.

Finn wasn't there sitting on the edge of the stage. She had beaten him here and she breathed in deeply at the inconvenient, tantalizing prospect of having to wait. So she moved out to center stage and the sound of a voice cracked the silence.

" _For all those times that you rained on my parade. And all those clubs you get in using my name."_

Sam's voice had her spinning around to see him coming down the aisle, guitar slung over his shoulder, " _You think you broke my heart oh girl for goodness sake. You think I'm cry'n on my own but I ain't."_

Shock. The theme from 'Cops' might as well be playing, blue and reds lit up, and a flash bang tossed at her feet. She had that numbing feeling buzzing in between her shoulderblades, reaching to your zygomatics when you know you're caught.

" _And I didn't want to write a song, 'cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care. I don't but you still hit my phone up…"_ He had reached the stairs on the side and was climbing them, " _And baby I'll be moving on. And I think you should be something I don't wanna hold back…"_

Quinn's folded her arms defensively as he started over to her, she wasn't going to stand here through a whole dumb guilt trip song. She didn't have to because he suddenly stopped. There was a healing cut on his lip which he had told her he had earned from another fight with Dave Karofsky. His eyes were shaded by his overgrown fringe but she could tell he was hesitating the way he compressed his lips together and sighed. It gave her confidence that he loved her enough to maybe be a little pissed but let it slide. Not like Finn who had thrown everything away when he found out about her and Puck.

"Sam." She said calmly. "I was looking for you."

She didn't know why she lied, maybe hoping he knew less than she suspected.

"Don't ok. I know. I sent you that message. Well Santana did." He took a phone out of his pocket, it was Finn's. "She swiped it."

She could only glance over it, trying to give it little respect. "Since when have you and Santana been hanging out?"

Taking his guitar off and setting it on the floor he said sharply, "Doesn't matter. Look. I was going to act all hurt and like I was a victim here but the deal is that I'm not. I'm actually kinda relieved."

He was babbling again. That gravitating mouth could be annoying and so confusingly sexy at the same time.

"I...I was going to break it off with him. I want to be with you Sam." It wasn't the swave Fabray rhetoric she had meant to orate.

But Sam just walked over to her, his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Seriously Quinn. I should be jealous of my girlfriend and her ex making out behind my back but I'm not. I'm jealous...of Karofsky…?!" He let slip a short chuckle with no joy in it, as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Quinn put her fingertips to her bowed forehead, giving up on ever understanding him.

"I was never with anyone else physically but I'm in love with McKee. I have been the whole time." he confessed, toeing at the stage.

The tables had suddenly turned and Quinn could now look up to him with searing golden eyes. It hurt. Being lied to, your time wasted, someone you felt intimate with wanting someone else...being ' _cheated on'_ hurt.

Continuing on in her silence Sam said, "Everyone thinks I'm dumb. Maybe they're right, I was about you anyway. At first I didn't know it. But every time I was with you I wanted you to be her, and it killed me. I wouldn't wish that on anybody Quinn. I just want to say I'm so sorry. You deserved better than that. So I guess that's it. You can go to Finn, no problem."

Completely blank, Quinn could only let her pink lips part and release worthless air. Sam nodded his head once, holding out Finn's phone. Quinn took it slowly despite herself. To punish him or to admit her own guilt?

Then Sam turned and walked away, picking up his guitar on his way out.

* * *

Glee was a disaster. They were to leave for Chicago in two days and now they had to prepare two new songs just in case; parts and choreography.

A funky disconnect hung in the air. Sam and Quinn's duet was painful to watch and listen to and Rachel began having a panic attack. Frustration on the parts of all the other members foamed up like vinegar and baking soda until the carbon dioxide and liquid acetate of arguing and a little bit of physical pushing and shoving got the best of the show choir.

Then there was a band kid come in and whispered into Mr. Schuster's ear and he finally lost it. Throwing sheet music across the room he stormed out and slamming the door behind him.

The glee members had all gone in different directions. But walking down the hallway, Sam felt semi-free. There was something about being honest with yourself that, even though things weren't how you wished they were, was liberating. His feet started moving, not towards the parking lot but towards the art department. He wanted to tell McKee.

Tell her what?

He hadn't figured that out yet but he was hoping something would come to mind. He just wanted to see her and hear something McKennaish.

The seeing happened at length. She was coming towards him, piggyback on Mike and a smilie face painted on her cheek.

As they passed she saw him and reached out with a post it note and applied it to his forehead.

"Bring Quinn!" She tossed back at him.

He pulled the note off and read it.

'3 am bonfire Thursday at Bringhurst's. _Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned…_ PS, it's gonna be cold.'

* * *

 **Sited in text: J Bieber's 'Love Yourself' and One Republic's 'Counting Stars'**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **I know I know, 'just end it please!' It's all but there people!**

* * *

Despite Sam's disinterest in 'getting back' at Finn and Quinn, Santana had still done him a favor. She wouldn't tell him what she had said to Karofsky to muzzle him but sometimes you just have to accept the mystic power of Lopez.

Now he found himself riding his motor bike with her on the back of it at 3am Thursday morning. And it _was_ cold.

A flashlight taped to a post lit a sign that directed them down into an open, snowy field. The old yellow truck was parked with its lights shining on a pile of burnable objects the size of a VW bus. There were pruned branches, magazines and newspapers, old boles, broken crates, chairs, a couch, boxes, dried grass and hay.

When the Bringhursts did a bonfire, they did a bonfire.

When Sam and Santana walked up some of the glee club were already there: Mercedes, Tina, Artie who could roll around just fine on the packed snow, Rachel and Puck. There were others, Miranda and some punk hairs, Joseph Hart, and Isaac. All were bundled in heavy coats and winter gear.

Most of them were hard to recognise in silhouette from the headlights but McKenna came bounding out of the truck cab that boomed some sort of dubstep mix. Apparently there was enough 'buffer' land around that any noise reaching a neighbor wasn't a concern.

Wearing an old black leather jacket and skinny jeans, her hair was hiked up high on her head in a ponytail McKee bounced up to the new arrivals.

"Tani-toes! Kit...Sami...nose." She tripped verbally. "You guys came! Wait…" McKee looked at Santana again, "Where's Quinn?"

Shivering, Santana frowned, "Probably getting a scarlet letter tattooed on her busted…"

Sam cut her off. "Uh, I don't know if she'll come or not. I'll tell ya later ok?"

"Dude, there's no booze?" Puck was complaining at the tailgate of the truck that held a camping stove with, surprise, hot chocolate and chips, soda and a bunch of other junk people probably shouldn't eat at 3am. There was also a cake with a Pinkie Pie figurine stuck in it.

Torri held aloft a gas can. "My dad said he'd call the fuzz on the first 'addlebrain' that cracks a bruskie. Ok, since I'm the only responsible adult here...Yep, this is my birthday party. Born 3am to this lucky planet 18 years ago. The one destined to save all Limakind..."

"Torri!" McKenna threw a snowball at him, hitting his shoulder.

"...Followed by my evil sister…" Another snowball he swatted away with a girly giggle, "...who is half hungarian werewolf, half carpet shark…"

"I told you it was a reliable source!" Shouted Brittany. "I didn't know about the shark part."

Gasping, McKenna started packing another snowball, " _You_ started the rumor that I'm a werewolf!?"

Torri carried on, "Her sinister mission is to rule this city with terror, poisoning her slaves with her mind controlling cinnamon bears. She's my mortal enemy yet my blood..."

Sam helped pelt him this time as well as most of the other guests who had been tricked into coming and Torri huddled at the volley only for a moment then pushed his chest up and took it like a man.

"Anyway! I hereby christen this pile of junk "Inferno'." Torri said as he wiped the snow from his face and started to douse the rubbish with the gasoline.

As soon as everyone was safely back he lit a rag on fire that was tied on the end of a stick and tossed it. The fire ball curled up to the black sky accompanied by a cheer.

They messed around the fire for a while, eating, dancing and talking. A fair supply of extra 'fire food' sat nearby they could toss on if the flames died down too far.

Sam had brought his guitar as well as Puck and Joseph and they jammed a little until McKenna came out with a box full of glow in the dark bracelets and necklaces.

"Night frisbee anybody?" She called out and soon there was a game going in the large front yard back by the house.

The cold didn't bother Sam much at this point. With running around and putting his back up to the heat given off by the furnace-like fire whenever there was a chill, it was actually a pretty good party.

He hadn't gotten to talk to McKenna alone yet and the game was winding down. Tina broke open her phosphorescent necklace and sprinkled it on her clothes. The glowing splatters looked cool so soon everyone had done it, applying it to their faces too like idiots. Then some decided to play a childish game of hide and go seek.

Surprisingly Puck even played and was 'it'. Sam had kept his eye on the constellation that was McKenna and when they all broke to hide he followed her.

She ran up to the barn and he saw her slip inside.

He waited only a minute then went to the open barn door and into the thicker darkness inside.

It was quiet and the musky air a little bit warmer. There were soft clucks from the chicken brigade and Sam called out.

"McKee! You in here?"

"Sam? Are you 'it'?" hissed McKenna from the gloom, "No fair tricking people to come out."

He could just see the green, pink and purple dappled face poking out from behind what he thought was the riding lawn mower.

He walked slowly over to her, testing the egyptian darkness in front of him with a foot in case he should trip over a chicken or step on a rake like in the cartoons.

"No I just knew you'd know all the good spots. I promise I won't sacrifice you to Puck just to win a game of hide and go seek so that I can rave about it at school on Monday." he had made it there without any embarrassing mishaps.

Squatting down on his heels next to her, the glow in the dark marks hardly lit up any of the rest of her face, the exhaust of her breath distorted the air in between them.

"I doubt anyone is coming. This is just an excuse for a mass '7 minutes in Heaven' game anyway." He chuckled.

"7 minutes in Heaven?" she echoed obliviously.

He realized she didn't know what that was which was kind of funny because she seemed to know a lot of weird stuff.

"Uh...nothing. So where's Karofsky...Dave...Dan? Whatever you call him." he dared ask and she shushed him which he dared smile at under the cover of darkness as she put her surprisingly warm fingers to his mouth.

"He's here, he's inside watching that last terminator movie with...Finn…" She stuttered over Finn's name. "He said he wasn't partial to 'freezing his derriere' off. Well he didn't say 'derriere'. And my mom's in there so I don't think they'll start a scrap. He promised me he'd be good for a scooby snack."

With a low, dragging, terminator voice Sam quoted, "'That's a meaningless gesture. Why hold on to somebody you must let go?'"

His own words caught in his chest and he looked down at his glowy green stained hands.

But she laughed a cute little laugh and patted his shoulder, "How you remember all these impressions and quotes in your head? Seriously it's impressive."

He scoffed at that.

There were faint voices from outside and they hushed themselves to listen for a little while.

Then McKenna asked, "Hey you guys are going to Chicago tomorrow! Are you stoked?"

"Uh, sort of. Rehearsals have been pretty rough. You heard our set list got leaked?" He replied, his legs were starting to cramp as he sat on his heels so he settled down on the ground like she was. He thought he could feel her body heat from there and without thinking about it he edged towards it like a hungry mosquito.

"Yeah. But no one would use someone else's songs right?" She asked. If she noticed he had gotten closer she didn't mention it.

"Maybe not, you never know. My duet with Quinn kind of sucks anyway…should probably give it to Rachel and Finn." he shrugged invisibly. "We broke up."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. You ok?"

He felt her hand go up and touch his hair, sending a shiver down his back.

"I'm putting straw in your hair so you're fully dressed by the way." her explanation convinced him she was psychopathic...telepathic, don't want to get those two mixed up.

He grinned in the dark, "Thanks. Yeah I'll live. I guess she wasn't my type."

Leaning over and lowering his head so she could add more grass, he felt her near hand that was between them, supporting her on the ground. He was going to pull his hand away but instead he left it lightly covering hers.

Her fingers that were working in his hair slowed to a halt and he heard her catch her breath softly. It was as if the direction of gravity had suddenly shifted to her and he was losing his orbiting pattern, starting to burn up in her atmosphere. Guided by the glowing spots he brought his other hand up to where he could feel the smooth line of her jaw and followed it to its apex at her chin. He felt her fingers blend further into the hair at the side of his head.

Was she getting 'carried away' again like back at Rachel's party? He had convinced himself she wasn't into him but everything right now said otherwise.

"It hasn't been 7 minutes." She noted quietly.

Sam paused, at first to savor the kaab el ghzal moment then he thought of...Dave. No matter how big of a creep the guy was, Sam couldn't do that. And he couldn't, wouldn't make a cheater out of McKenna.

He brought his hand from her face to her wrist near his face and pulled it carefully away from him. It was a fight, like pushing a 5 man blocking sled all by yourself.

"Sorry McKee...sorry…" he leaned away. "You and Dave…"

"Sam...Dave and I…" She started but the sun turned on in their faces, flooding the space around them.

Oh come ON!

Pupils constricting defensively they squinted and turned their heads from the burning beam of light, throwing up their hands to shield their eyes.

Holding the oversized flashlight, Santana's voice cut like a whip, "Oh my gosh...what the heallz!? Am I interrupting something?"

Grunting, Sam got to his feet, "Uh no. Puck give up?"

"Yeah, when he found Miranda's face. You didn't though did ya?" The girl snipped.

Sam helped McKee up who looked away from him in embarrassment.

They came out of the barn, "Come on Santana chill."

"I'm not the one that's all snuggly. I'm looking for Torri and 'Cedes. Sam you get all that grass in your hair from roll'n in the hay?" Santana was relentless.

McKenna had started to jog off. "I think I know where they are..."

* * *

Still trying to calm her breathing, McKenna ran towards the house. Slipping and biffing it in the snow.

The idea of Sam actually liking her, it was something she had given up on completely and then he...

She would have done it. Oh yeah, _that_ and she would have told him about her and Dave's agreement. At this point Karofsky couldn't blackmail her anymore because Sam and Quinn had broken up. But she felt a duty to her fake boyfriend, at least to inform him that she was done.

Artie had gone inside the walk out basement and was playing foosball with Finn. Dave was asleep on the couch.

McKenna sniffed her brother and Mercedes out. They were together of course, in his room kissing. Nothing that some lysol to her eyes wouldn't purge. Her mom saw them all coming down the stairs and, as mother's do, she knew what had happened. Torri was detained inside for breaking house rules and McKee and Mercedes went back outside.

Being with Sam in the barn replayed over and over again for her. She knew he had broken up with Quinn, everyone did. Still she had promised herself she wouldn't be the rebound. Curse her feeble resolve. For a few perfect minutes there she had forgotten about Quinn and Dave and all the messed up stuff that had happened and...

"Can I marry your brother?" Mercedes was saying dreamily.

"Huh? Are you kidding? I've been trying to auction him off in the mail-order bride section of ebay since I was like 14. They keep messaging me saying I can't sell him there and refer me to the livestock section." Her mouth rambled with no direction from her Sam-saturated brain.

When Torri came back out he immediately wrapped his arms around Mercedes and carried on.

Santana was gagging and Puck sneered, "Dude, try Miranda. She's got a tongue ring."

Torri snorted, "Pffft. This little woman here is the best kisser take my word for it. I've kissed them all."

"Not Quinn…" Tina interjected.

"Who? Oh forgot about her. Well anyway…" Torri was grinning down at the girl in his arms.

McKee kept stealing glances at Sam who would connect then look away. She would tell him before he left for regionals today after she put Dave on notice. Tell him what she should have all along but didn't cause, as Mr. slobber face Torri put it, she's a big chicken. She frowned looking at Mercedes' perma-grin, kissing Torri had to be like kissing an English Mastiff. Really she was glad for them. Both of them were awesome people.

But another opportunity to have a confessional with Sam never presented itself that night as Dave just slept and drooled on the basement couch the rest of the time.

There was a light blue halo in the eastern sky and people started getting ready to leave. They would no doubt be irresponsibly tired at school today. The Glee members would drive out to Illinois after the last bell.

Well, now McKee knew what the walking dead felt like. They weren't angry or ravenous. They just wanted a pillow and a Sam to snuggle to sleep. Er…

Dragging one foot down the hall, McKee kept her baggy eyes open for him. She had talked to Dave when he woke up and there had been a heated conversation until finally Dave consented to 'let' her out of their pact. But only if he got to dump _her_ though and she had to cry and beg him not to go in front of the school. She told him that would never happen.

But in the meantime, she could tell Sam...who wasn't at school as far as she could tell by lunch time.

She waited for him outside of Glee club until she saw him struggling down the hallway and she reached up to smooth her bramble of hair she'd forgotten to brush.

In good company, Sam walked up and smiled at her faintly, he still had some straw in his hair and a cute sleepy line going through one eye like Scar.

"Hey." He said groggily.

"Ngaru lu fpom srak?" She asked how he was in Na'vi.

He cinched his surfacing smile, "Srane."

"Sam!" Called Mr. Scheu from the classroom, "We gotta run your duet!"

McKee groaned. She was going to have to get Fate a restraining order.

"I guess I gotta go. Hey after regionals I really need to talk to you...about stuff." He glanced in the room at the beckoning group.

For a split second McKee just thought of spilling it right there, everything for the world to see and hear. They'd know she was a crazy, serial, fake girlfriend for hire who let her dumb feelings for one guy turn her final year in high school into a particularly pathetic episode from the twilight zone.

Then she looked in at the tense faces that peered out at them or at each other. Rachel had a paper bag over her mouth and nose. If anyone had told her she'd be friends with this bunch that first day of school she would have messed up their eyebrows vigorously. (Did anybody smooth out their eyebrows after that? Just curious.) But now she knew this was their moment and they needed Sam...more than she did...no that wasn't possible. But maybe she could hold out for three more days until they came back on Saturday. But then she'd never let anything ever stop her from being up front with him.

"Yeah," She smiled, "I wanted to say good luck Sir Sam. You guys are going to rock it."

There was a slight nod from him and he started to edge into the room, then he stopped and leaned over, giving her a fast kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

Then he left her with her eyes widened and her toes curled.

Glee club left before the final bell and the rest of the school went home unaware and uncaring of the competition.

McKee had the strangest desire to just go drink alone...hot chocolate. So she dropped Torri off and went to Del's and drank herself silly. 13 and a half cups later she slurred to herself, "Take that Mr. Evans, I'm making a comeback and I'll get my title back that you so rudely stole!"

She was asked to leave and went home. Face planting into the pillow she was almost asleep when the phone rang and Torri put it to her face.

"McKenna?" It was Mr. Scheu.

"Yeah huh?" She mumbled.

"Can I talk to you really quick?"

"Sure...well no, yes." She bumbled.

"Hey, Tony's got mono." The teacher's voice could have been the weather guy talking about blue skies and low humidity for all of her comprehension.

"Oh that Tony...his name is crazay Tony." She giggle to herself, Torri raised an eyebrow.

"No. McKenna. Listen please. Tony can't play for us at regionals. We had to send him home! So it's you. Can you come?"

Realization seeped into her tired brain. Tony. Guitar Tony. Regionals in Chicago.

She snapped out of her daze.

"What? Oh...yeah. Yes! I'm sorry Mr. Scheu. Oh wow. Ok. Uh, I can drive out there right now." She said nervously.

"In the morning will be fine. We'll start some rehearsals at 9am ok? I'll give you the address of the hotel." He told her.

"Ok." She was present now looking up at a smiling Torri.

When McKenna hung up Torri grinned, "Go get him you chicken. I might actually come with, be your wingman for the drive?"

She knew he really just wanted to maul Mercedes.

The next morning they woke up early and made the drive.

' _Sam Sam Sam Sam._ ' peddle toned her mind.

"Do you want any snapeas?" Torri's arm extended into her vision with a bag of the snacks and he shook them at her.

"Sam. Sure... sorry. Sure." She scrunched her face and took one quickly.

Torri laughed, "'Kenna, you ok? You gonna hold it together?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She brushed him off.

Her brother chubby-bunnied a handful of the green snacks but he continued to study her.

"You've always been super guarded and careful. Which is cool. But you gotta take a chance and love somebody sometime."

What was this? Some weird sibling love advice session?

Sighing she felt the burn in her cheeks, "I have. You know I've liked Sam probably since I met him."

"Yeah but geez McKee, you never told him."

"Well the whole Quinn thing and...I just didn't know if he ever really, truly liked me. I'm kind of allergic to rejection." She diagnosed herself.

Laughing, Torri nodded, "That's something you'll have to tell your kids…"

He received a finger, poorly targeted, to his eye which he pushed away. "But seriously sis, don't be a sissy. You want Sam you gotta club him over the head and drag him home by the hair."

"I'm warning Mercedes." Frowned McKee.


	27. Chapter 27

**D** **isclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Didn't think I was going to do it did ya? Gonna just drift away like smoke rings in the dark. JK, well I have to say, I had this written more than two months ago but I hated it. I couldn't hit that post button. But I don't know, I guess I'll see what you guys say about it. It's a long one but that's it...maybe I'd change it one day?**

* * *

"Whoa...Torri, is that the exit for 53C?" McKenna glanced down at the paper she had written the directions on. Why did she write so irritatingly small!?

There was no reply from her brother who was driving now. He had his hoodie up because the heater was putting out strange smells and he beat his thumbs against the arc of the wheel.

"I just want yo extra time and your *kissy sounds* Kiss…" He sang in a horribly off-pitched falsetto.

McKenna reached over and pulled his hoodie back to see he had his earbuds in and he glanced over at her in mild surprise.

"Torri! That's our exit and we're in the wrong lane!" She looked back to see the turn off fly by.

"Hey! You suck at this road direction stuff. Aren't you supposed to say 'Recalculating' in a british accent?" He defended himself with a sniff.

"Oh my gosh, we're already like 20 minutes late cause you had to stop to get hash browns! Are your brains made of dried up pillbugs?!" She glanced at her fatty watch, feeling the pressure. They were supposed to be there by now.

Torri pushed his eyebrows together in a contemplation that would have made Plato proud, "Dried...up…"

"Look! We needed that exit cause the next one is under construction and the one after will be totally busy! We're in morning traffic! I can't even call them to tell them! Why don't you have a cell phone you pillbug head!?" She let the panic build and erupt.

On que, the traffic slowed and soon they were at a crawl along the freeway. McKee put her head to the dashboard watching the asphalt under her feet through the rusted out hole in the floor.

"Sorry." She murmured.

Her brother didn't say anything as if he could sense she was ready to snap.

Who knew how long it would take to find the next turn off and now she had to figure how to get to the concert hall from a different direction. If she could just call them…

Straightening up suddenly she looked out her window. Of course, the guy next to them was doing something on his phone and she rolled down her window and began waving frantically at him. When he looked over he gave her a disturbed look but she put her hands together begging him to roll his window down. Finally he did and she called out to him.

"Hey so so so so sorry, could I use your phone?" She asked with her best, augmented, shakey, glisteny anime eyes.

The cars were stopping then creeping along and she was only about four feet away from the window of his suv.

Hesitantly the guy shook his head, "Uh I don't think so…"

"Please! I'm not going anywhere! I just need to call someone super fast!" She pleaded. "I'm amish!"

Finally he nodded and handed the phone over to her and she quickly dialed in Sam's number.

It rang and rang. He was probably practicing or wouldn't pick up a number he didn't recognise. The only other numbers she knew by heart was her parent's. So she left a message and returned the phone to the man. All she could do now was hope to get there before the performance.

* * *

At the auditorium, Sam glanced at his lit and buzzing phone. The number was from Pennsylvania or something and Sam wasn't sure if he'd be charged for international calls. He'd gotten another call from an unrecognised number too, both left messages and it was only now that they had taken a break from rehearsing.

She...McKenna, should have been here by now and Mr. Scheu looked like he was having an out of body experience of the worst kind. They had been told there were so many participants this year that only two numbers would be allowed and so they had chosen one with the guitar accentuations and their 'show stopper' that did without. Rachel had completely dumbfounded them all and come up with vocals to cover the missing guitar and they were all scrambling to memorize, harmonize and epoxidize their performance.

If it was bristling nerves anticipating the upcoming performance, smothering anticipation at seeing McKenna again or grinding pre-disappointment at her being a no-show, Sam paced the crowded backstage looking up and any short, furry, super hot chicks that passed by. Not one had met all three requirements yet. Somewhere not far away he could hear Santana raging about Schuester's completely embarrassing choice of lame songs that obviously stemmed from his lack of faith in their ability to sing anything remotely cool and his boy crush on Enrique Iglesias. Brittany, they only cure for mount saint Lopez was saying, "Nobody likes cauliflower anymore." to sooth her as only Brittany could. Mercedes and Kurt, the 'unshaken ones', were completely chilled out, watching last night's 'Dancing in the Stars' or whatever it was on their iPhones. Puckerman was using every inappropriate pick-up line he'd ever read in the tube slide at the middle school where he was tutored by 7th graders on 30 year old lady choir teachers. Everyone seemed to be in their element.

Running a finger along the collar of the maroon shirt that Rachel had insisted all the boys button all the way to the top Sam sat down on an amp, looking at his phone again. He might as well listen to the messages. The first message came up, unsettling heavy breathing then a snort and Sam put his hand over his other ear to try to block out all the sound around him.

"Hello? Sorry, I fell asleep through your really stupid answering message…I know your name isn't Rufus and I don't know any dude named Sephiroth or his chick Jenny." Came the familiar but unplaceable voice. "Look I have to tell you something about McKenna…"

Then Sam realized who it was, Karofsky!

"Sure she's dated me and that's probably set the standards impossibly high, especially for a geeky poser like you, but the thing between me and her...it was all a…"

"Sam?" Quinn's brushy voice glided over the words of the weird message and Sam was still trying to figure out how Dave had gotten his number.

Looking up at her he grunted, "Huh?"

"Can I talk to you?" She spread her fingers in uncharacteristic nervousness over the grey tulle fabric of her puffy dress, the girls were all wearing the same style.

Karofsky's voice was now barely audible in the background, "Pretty much whipped over you."

Knitting his eyebrows together in worry about what he perceived as Dave's love confession of some kind, Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up on the voice mail.

The calm, collected, calculating, killer Fabray he had always known suddenly looked vulnerable and even frightened. He had never seen her suffer from stage fright and wondered if she would be able to handle everything tonight. Their duet had been kept in the New Direction's two song set. Somehow, despite the breakup, they had kept the energy and chemistry to a believable level which Sam had dreaded performing in front of McKenna.

"Yeah. You ok?" He scooted over on the double wide combo so she could sit down, "You need a water or something? I've got a nutter butter in my backpack if…"

"No. Thanks." She gave a faint, sweet smile, "I just wanted to tell you I'm really glad we're still doing our duet...that you'll still do that with me."

Sam studied her. Never while they were dating had she seemed so sincere and let's face it, humble. He wondered if she was sick.

Shrugging he gave her a careful smile, "No matter what we're a team, people are counting on us."

Blinking her almond eyes at him she nodded, "Well, after seeing Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsal, we're probably going to lose big time."

Everyone seemed to be lacking optimism right now.

Sam pushed a smile though, "Hey, they might have like crazy awesome choreography and sound but Rachel's right, we got the _feeling_ and I think people will connect with us over the VA machine."

Quinn gave a soft smile, "How you say it, I almost believe it. But what I wanted to say was, I've thought a lot about us and I miss you. I should have never...gave in and I'm willing to admit that."

Yeah he wasn't expecting that. The whole last week or so they'd been broken up she had kept radio silence except when they had practiced, then she seemed to tolerate him with an undercurrent of resentfulness. But he'd never seen her be so human than she was right now, like a normal girl.

"Uh, Quinn. I'm gonna always think you're amazing and stuff but don't screw up like I did. Don't pick the wrong person."

Sam never was very eloquent with words and from the deflated look on her face he was pretty sure the duet was going to be even more of a challenge now. But she finally nodded, got up and melted into the crowd of people.

The New Directions practiced for their remaining 15 minutes and then had to give up the stage. Audience seating was beginning and they all were herded into a little waiting room to await their turn to perform.

Tense. It was painfully tense as everyone sat around listening to the distant applause, obscure announcer's voice and dull thud of the other group's bass.

"Why is it…" grumbled Santana, "That nothing can ever go smoothly for this show choir?"

"Lord Tubbington is pretty sure we're cursed, we have all the tell-tail signs: financial troubles, bad luck, increase in peripheral entity-detection…" babbled Brittany as she munched on a vienna sausage.

The group as a collective raised their eyebrows at her but then the door opened and Mr. Schuster stuck his head in with a smile.

"Guess who I found." he swung the door open and stepped out of the way to reveal the Bringhurst's standing in the hallway dripping wet and gasping for air.

The room erupted. Some jumping up and down in excitement, some groaning at the whiplash of what this meant for the set and others rushing to meet them.

Mercedes cleared a lane like a bowling ball, knocking down helpless pins like Rachel and Tina in her quest for a strike that would end in Torri face time. Sam followed behind her helping up the trampled to crowd around the doorway.

McKenna pushed back the sticky, wet hair from her face and said in between deep breaths, "Sorry guys! I'm so sorry! The traffic and hashbrowns! We had to park at the museum of natural history...I think they think my truck is a prehistoric fossil. And it's raining."

"So are we doing this with the guitar now?" asked Quinn flatly.

With a considering chin rub, Mr. Schuster said, "It's up to you guys. What's the vote?"

"Well we didn't get to practice it with McKenna." Reasoned Finn thoughtfully. "Didn't we change a couple things too?"

After waiting for his turn, Sam didn't worry like the rest about trying to awkwardly hug McKee so that he wouldn't get wet and just pulled her against him, feeling her slight arms reach up to hug him back.

"Hey, my sister can improvise like Cannonball Adderley. Don't be worried on her account." Torri managed to say with half his lips still busy doing something else.

Quiet Mike spoke up from the corner, "I think we should just do it. It might be the only thing that really sets us apart from the usual stuff everyone else is doing!"

Sam was counting down in his head, knowing that he had to let her go cause they were getting to the acceptable 'friends' hug duration of five seconds or less. Was it weird that he was glad that her boyfriend might have a crush on him? Because that was obviously a relationship ender.

There was a slow but building agreement with Mike's statement and soon everyone had decided to include the guitar. It was a sort of 'Hail Mary' play, show choir style.

With a now water darkened shirt front, Sam grinned at McKee who looked like she may need to wear an oxygen mask for a little while but there really wasn't time for that now.

"You've got to get dressed!" Rachel said to her with sudden panic.

McKee blinked away from Sam to look at her, "Huh? Why? I'm just playing in the wing. Just give me a towel and I'm cool."

Rachel shook her head, "No! I had a dream last night and I've changed it! You'll be on stage the second half of the song. I'll explain everything."

"But I don't have a dress like you or anything…!" McKenna tried to discourage this drastic idea.

"That's perfect cause we want you to look like one of those scary old rocker guitarist guys. Like Flea or whoever." She began to push her out of the room.

Puckerman brought his head up, "Didn't he play naked?"

"We got like 18 minutes until it's our turn guys." Warned Mr. Schuster.

"...Like Slash." Sam frowned at Puckerman.

In the bathroom, McKenna was suddenly wondering where Rachel had found red tights with holes and runs all through them and the leather hotpants that she threw at her to put on.

"Keep the combat boots and that leather jacket, here I'm going to tear this neon pink shirt a bit...what color is your bra?" Rachel ranted like a crazy person who couldn't possibly be Rachel.

But this was their show and so McKenna dressed as fast as she could while Kurt was drying her hair, adding mousse and hairspray.

And ten minutes later they were back in the room as most of the other Glee members were filing out to get to the stage.

Sam was still there and McKenna wondered, for one of the first times in her life, if her outfit was a bit too much. There was eight minutes left and try as she might to practice the silly picking in her head all she could do was laugh at Sam who was working his tractor driving face.

Then he grabbed a bag from a table behind him and handed it to her, "Hey this is for your birthday."

Squinting an eye in confusion she tilted her head, "Uh, my birthday's not for like four months still…"

"Just open it Lightning." He urged and pushed it into her hands. "I saw it in a store window and I knew it was yours."

McKee pulled out a black top hat and had to bite her lip. This definitely was a new one to the wardrobe.

"Just like Slash." Sam said giddily.

"I'm going to look like the Mad Hatter." She plopped it on her head.

Tapping its round top Sam gave a half grin, "It's actually really sexy. You gotta wear that all the time k?"  
McKenna didn't know if she wanted him to say something like that so much that she was actually hearing things or if she was just reading too much into a purely platonic complement.

"We gotta go!" Said Rachel as she went out the door leaving just Sam and McKee who started to follow. But Sam caught her arm and stopped her.

"Uh, McKenna, I gotta tell you this now." His sudden intensity shook off the struggling efforts of her trying to focus on the imminent performance. "Quinn, she wanted to get back together."

And that was it. Both detonation keys were in and McKenna pushed the big, red, springy button for her inner atom bomb. No longer was she going to be diplomatic and be a good friend, listening to his love life and how it never really had a place card for her. It was time for hydrogen splitting honesty.

Unfortunately that wasn't something she had been very good at and she reverted to sarcasm, "Oh...MAN! Well! That's freak'n amazing! I'm so happy right now!"

She snatched the hat off her head and shoved it back into his completely startled face.

The door opened and Mr. Schuster stuck his head in looking frazzled, "Five minutes guys! Come on!"

"Hold on!" Sam said grabbing McKenna's arm again as she tried to follow their teacher out. "Wait McKee I'm not done!"

"You can tell me all about it later while I stick burning pine needles under my fingernails." She jerked away from him only to have him push the door shut in front of her.

"No, not later. Now." He stepped around to face her and looked mad. She had never seen him mad but he pressed his mouth into an almost perfect, straight line and his eyes darkened like the clouds before a hail storm. It was pretty hot.

"I keep waiting for this perfect time for stuff to work and there never is one so I'm just going to have to tell you now that we broke up because of you. I'm trying to say that I messed this up in the first place and thought I loved someone I really didn't. All that time I was with Quinn, I was looking for you. Hoping to hear you try to say 'churro' or go to the Speedy Mart with our hair in zillions of little braids to play tic-tac-toe on the glass fridge doors again. Heck even when I made out with Quinn I knew I'd rather be jammin beats with you. I don't know if you think that same way about me but I think you might….do you?"

The door swung open into him and Finn and Puck glared in at them.

"We are starting like RIGHT NOW. Are you coming or not?" Finn's tone was frigid and as thick as permafrost...and slightly panicked.

At that point McKenna was floating in a daze at what Sam had just said and all she could say was, "Yeah...I'd rather jam with you than make out with Quinn…"

If there were sound effects that went with this scene it would be that nylon-record needle dragging thing. But in the jumble of words, there was a perfect understanding between them for the first time. The same could not be said for Finn and Puck who snapped their heads to look at eachother in question of what they had just heard.

With a goofy half grin, Sam stepped toward her but Puck grabbed him and jerked him out of the door, "Not now Sam!"

McKenna followed, biting at her bottom lip and feeling like she was levitating, Slash-hat in hand.

The applause for Vocal Adrenaline had lingered depressingly long but it gave the New Directions the extra few seconds they needed to get into place. The announcer did his best to not sound prejudice as he mispronounced McKinley High's name and then tried to rectify it by shouting 'New Directions' overly enthusiastically.

Sam had been at the back of the auditorium, behind the curtain where he'd pass through the crowd to the stage. He had glanced over at Quinn who was just visible around the curve of the hall, her everlastingly placid expression present again. She looked back at him and for a flicker of a moment she nodded and smiled.

Sam took a deep breath as the applause went quiet and stepped through the curtains into complete darkness.

He started his intro, nerves threatening to shake his fingers from the frets. Somewhere from the stage someone sang and distant echo of the chorus. Then he heard McKee's electric guitar duet come in perfectly with his and the anxiety melted and he smiled.

A spotlight flashed on him and he started to sing.

" _Here's how it goes. You and me, up and down but maybe this time we'll get it right. Worth the fight, cause love is something you can't shake, when it breaks. All it takes is some trying…_ "

Then the stage lit and all of the New Directions came into the chorus doing their fluid choreography. Bright footlights put their shadows up on the back wall of the stage like a jumbo kaleidoscope, Rachel was right, it looked pretty cool. Sam kept walking as he played and sang with them down the long aisle towards the stairs to the stage. McKenna's guitar still played invisibly from the back ground.

At the end of the chorus Quinn came in on her part, sauntering down the aisle as she sang her verse.

" _So, here we go. You should know it's hard to just forget the past, so fast. It was good. It was bad but it was real and that's all you have. In the end our love mattered._ " She crooned, gliding down the row and facing him. They both ended up on the stage at the end of her verse and another group accompanied chorus started. When McKenna's part came this time, another spotlight fell on her and she appeared on the far side of the stage playing her riff. This was Rachel's new version to have her visible and she just kept her head down and her eyes at her picking as the others danced and sang around her.

Quinn had walked over to him, their choreography calling for them to sing and flirt, kinda difficult as he was still playing his guitar but right at that moment he just shook his head a Quinn. He could see she caught it, she was smart like that and her stage smile fell slightly. She turned and glanced at McKenna then back at him and gave him an understanding nod.

So his unplanned movement as he walked over towards McKenna caught a few of his group members by surprise but they continued their formations belting out the last of the chorus until he finally made it over to stand by the short little Bringhurst girl. She looked up to see him coming and, at first looked a little confused but then a warm smile teased at her mouth as she kept playing.

The full background music fell off to just McKenna playing and Sam swung his guitar on it's strap so that it hung from his back and started the break of the reprise, the words were just for her.

" _Here's, how it goes. You and me let's just try it_." He continued to close on her, standing toe to toe.

If a girl ever had a kissy face it was Shorty right then. Maybe he was reading it all wrong cause Quinn always had a kissy face but despite the whole of the audience watching and the fact they were in a regionals competition, he let his teenage hormones get the better of him and he leaned in to, yes, her awaiting lips and…

Some competent tech-person shut off the spotlight that had been on them and the rest of the bewildered New Directions continued their parts. Mercedes and Rachel doing descants and Quinn had smoothly slid into the group dance perfectly.

But Sam was perfectly happy where he was at; at the side of the stage in the dark, having some much needed and long awaited, un-faked and sure-lipped snog time with his best friend and hopefully his girlfriend.

What he, they didn't hear was the roar of the crowd at what they probably thought, but wondered if the unseen 'kiss' was planned or not. It was not quite as good as someone setting themselves on fire for the sake of showmanship but it definitely put a little entertainment and 'oooOOOooo' to the typical performance.

The song was at it's last breath when they finally broke apart and started back in with their guitar parts, the light braved to shine on them again, reflecting off both of their goofy grins.

And so the audience applauded, stood up and it might have been the loudest of the night, but it was hard to be sure when it was you on stage.

The transition into the next song gave Sam what he assumed was borrowed time to live before he was bashed to death with his own guitar by the rest of the New Directions for his little change in choreography. McKenna had disappeared from the stage for she was not playing in this one.

A grand piano had been pushed out onto the other side of the stage and as the audience quieted again Rachel sat down. Somehow, she had gotten a hold of McKee's top had and wore it as she played the melodic intro to Krewella's ' _Alive'_.

Some others of the New Directions lined up around the piano as Rachel started in.

" _Let's make this fleeting moment last forever...so tell me what you're waiting for._ " She sang with her star-busting voice. The top hat was taken from her and sat on Kurt's head as he took the next line:

" _I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever. There's no regretting anymore._ "

The hat was passed on.

" _It's worth the wait even so far away."_

" _I'm making the night mine until the day I die!"_ Sang Puck.

" _No lights to break when you're hanging by fate…"_

Brittany spun her body in a whirling hurricane as she sang her part, " _You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind!"_

They all filled in on the chorus.

" _All alone, just the beat inside my soul. Take me home where my dreams are made of gold. In the zone where the beat is uncontrolled. I know what it feels like come on make me feel alive!"_

The dubstep song filled in perfectly with their vocal versions of the synthesizer and still kept the rave-like energy that pushed the audience to their feet.

The second verse gave each member their own line until it got to Sam to end and he sang.

" _...Finally think I found what I'm chasing after."_ he looked directly off stage, pointing at McKenna who hadn't stopped grinning since the last song.

At the last note the applause was already loudly thundering in the building and the New Directions, breathing deeply and bowing quickly left the stage.

There was some colorful language supplied from each member to Sam who had moved off to McKenna, passing through a gauntlet of stiff palms to the back of his head, pushes and death-threats. But at that point he had completely forgotten where he was and what was going on besides a reprise on the kissing stuff.

* * *

McKenna had no regrets. Everything from the past months seemed like a small price to pay for what had just happened to her. The hot, shaggy-haired, big-mouthed blond kid kinda liked her she figured. Would she have fainted or run away like a chicken if she hadn't had to be on stage...maybe. But this time that kiss was for her. Not for anyone else or any ulterior motives.

Now she just clung to Sam's waist, that really nice waist and thought, ' _It's all mine!'_ and giggled like an idiot.

There was some nervous raging as they waited in their room. Someone had to hold Santana back as she shouted at Sam in spanish. Rachel just sat and cried on Brittany's shoulder.

"I don't understand, something go wrong?" Asked Puck obliviously.

Mr. Schuster was pinching the bridge of his nose, fending off a headache and shrugged, "Look guys, we can't change anything now. Let's just hold ourselves together until the judging and then we'll kill Sam."

"Can I just like, put him on a lead and promise to keep him in the yard from here on out?" McKenna tried to mediate.

She kept herself between him and Santana's razor-sharp talons.

"I'm really sorry guys...well actually I'm not sorry I did it but um...sorry you're pissed about it." Sam offered, he slipped his hand into McKenna's.

The tension had doubled from before they had performed and the call that they had been chosen to be in the top three blew them all away. As the group walked out onto the stage, McKee waited behind the side curtains, a weird separation anxiety making her bit her lip and roll on her ankles as she kept her eyes on Sam.

Dalton Academy was named as the third place winner, earning disappointed sighs and groans from the blazered boys. Vocal Adrenaline, almost double the size of New Directions all looked semi-confident but still stole some glances at their underdog competition from McKinley.

"It was close folks! There was almost a slapping fight between our lady judges but the second place north-eastern regionals conference finals goes to…"

The pause stopped the turning of the earth until some dork in the audience yelled, "The Modal Nodes!"

And the announcer hurried to speak, "Vocal Adrenaline."

The unspoken first place was theirs. Despite the weird performance, the New Directions had won and they began to jump and hug each other in a frenzie. It meant so much for all their hard work and their hoping. It meant recognition and New York. But mostly it meant they had been there for each other and had achieved something together as a team. McKenna was proud and impressed. These guys were pretty special. Now if it had been the World Cup, she would have been going nuts.

Sam ran off the stage to her and picked her up, carrying her back on to the delight of the audience and she even got some hugs from the rest of the relieved group.

They partied that night in Chicago, as much as under 18 year olds can. Especially with Torri watching like a hawk.

* * *

Dating someone in high school can be in a range of different experiences. There's the lightweights that only get as far as the flirting and if they get a smile back, that's the whole relationship right there. On the other side of the spectrum, there's the full-on, no holding back, 'hope we don't get pregnant' couples. Sam and McKee were somewhere in between. A lot of places in between.

There was a soft timer ticking in the background, the summer would come and Sam would go to New York for Nationals and McKee to Spain. There would be a few weeks before she went to college and he'd stay for his senior year. They didn't talk about it. There was nothing to say cause they both knew what a jerk fate could be. At the same time they figured if it was meant to be they'd work out.

For prom they went as the Joker and Harley Quinn (No one told them it wasn't a costume party). And it fulfilled McKenna's kinky dream of putting lipstick on Sam's vast range of mouth...then kiss it…just for the smearing effect of course.

They had a lot of jello wars and traded the world champion title for hot chocolate guzzling almost every weekend until the doping scandal disqualified one of the contestants…(I'm just being silly now)

The hickies...man there was some major hickies.

When summer came there were tears in the airport.

Sitting on the pink beach in Barcelona, the sand still held the warmth of the day even as the sunset set the Mediterranean sea on fire. She had gotten a new swimming suit and hoped it wasn't as 'middle school' as her last. The past few weeks had been so amazing traveling Spain but she always turned to look west when the sun set, telling it in her mind to say "Hi" to Sam for her and keep him warm. The New Directions had won their nationals.

Torri and Xain were somewhere around embarrassing themselves trying to speak high-school spanish to the soft serve ice cream guy who only wanted to speak catalan.

McKee hugged her legs to her and dug her toes into the sand.

" _And it takes my breath away, every time, what you do so naturally…_ "

The acoustic guitar and voice mixed perfectly as it always did and she froze.

" _You are the thunder and I am the lightning…_ "

Throwing herself around she saw what she thought might have finally been her insanity boiling over and a sure ticket to a sanitorium. Sam was walking towards her on the beach with that stupid, amazing, sexy guitar. Oh, and his face...can't forget that face.

"SAMMY NOSE!?" She hopped up and barreled towards him as he hurriedly dropped the guitar to receive her.

The End...what.

* * *

 **So really quick note: I learned a lot from this. First, (for me) never post a story unless I have it all the way finished to my satisfaction cause I will just sulk and leave it for months. Secondly, I promised myself I'd never post for reviews but I really need and want to thank those who did. Seriously, it kept me going and excited to write this rubbish so you guys are partly to blame. THanks to Kioshi you sexay thang and review jedi. But thanks to everyone who left their rants, I appreciated them! (and as always, sorry for the spelling/grammar/etc)**


End file.
